A Kiss for Each Day
by LC Rina
Summary: Drabbles / One-shot based on 30 Kisses Themes from Lj. Nanofate and wholesale fluff. Translation of "Un beso para cada día".
1. Wada Calcium CD3

Well, I decided to do this to improve my english and because it was quite a challenge for my lazy nature.I wrote this like two years ago because a bet: a collection of 30 drabbles/one-shot based on the 30 kisses of LiveJournal. My goal was to make one fluffy thing every day for 1 month and so there's nothing more than cavity inducing Nanofate fluff, bording the line of corny. Every chapter is just a sweet time between those two and some extras.I think it goes well after something angsty.

Anyway, that was (kind of) my "warning". Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own MSLN, I just take its characters to put them in situations that I would have liked to see (NanoFate obviously!). And I'm not going to repeat this in every chapter.

*This is unbeta. It will be reposted once it's checked*

* * *

**01.- ****Wada Calcium CD3**

_I'm not sure why, maybe it's a popular belief among Japanese students came out of any drama or shoujo, perhaps a metaphor related to your first love, do not know, but they say the first kiss tastes like lemon. __Mine... mine was fish-flavored..._

"Okaasan… What did you say this was?" Fate asked inspecting the cylindrical container in her hands.

"I told you, Fate. They are vitamins" Lindy said while chopping vegetables. "I want you to start taking them from now on."

"But I don't need..." She tried to protest, but was interrupted by the woman.

"You work hard with school and TSAB, don't eat well during missions and when you're home alone you don't take proper care of yourself" she said earnestly. "So no buts, you will take it at the times indicated, I make myself clear?" she raised her voice slightly to note that there was no room for discussion.

"Y-yes, Admiral Lindy" the girl shyly replied, to which she smiled and continued with her task.

Fate looked at the bottle in her hand with a frown. She turned the lid to see the contents, but at the moment it opened an unpleasant smell filled her senses and made her nose itch.

"It smells horrible!" the blonde whined slamming the lid.

"Believe me," said Arf from the ground, covering her nose with both paws, "once you try it the less you will worry about is the smell."

Lindy just laughed to herself at the expression that her daughter made with that comment.

~O~~O~~O~

It was a quiet Friday afternoon. The blonde and her best friend were sitting on the couch watching TV, resting a little from study. They sat next to each other, very close, but far enough away to not touch.

"It's nice to have some time to relax don't you think, Fate-chan?" Nanoha said suddenly, looking at her with a smile.

"Yes, it's good to take a break from missions," she returned the gesture, "but sometimes is boring without much to do" ended with a slight chuckle.

"You're right" Nanoha giggled too, "but I like to spend time like this…" she got closer and laid her head in the shoulder of her friend, smiling "…with you."

Fate smiled fondly and put an arm to draw her more, leaving them in a very comfortable and natural position for both. "Yeah, me too"

Lately the unconscious flirtation between them had become more... conscious? She honestly didn't know, but the closeness was something they both enjoyed, that was clear. And Nanoha had been more affectionate and clingy than normal, which didn't bother her at all.

She took a small sky-blue pack from her pocket and threw two pills in her mouth. Her companion looked up curiously. "It seems that you had become addicted to Mentos, Fate-chan" she commented amused, "you eat them all day."

"It's because of those things that Okaasan is making me take" she said somewhat annoyed "if I don't eat this, my breath would be as bad as those pills.

"Oh, so Fate-chan's breath is very fresh thanks to that" Nanoha observed, moving a little to face Fate.

"Uhm I guess?" For some reason the closeness and Nanoha's gaze were making her nervous.

"I wonder…" she got closer "…how fresh…" and closer, staring "…it could be…"

Fate looked at her confused and nervous. Why was she whispering? Why was she closing her eyes? Did she have something in her face that Nanoha was staring at her like that? Either way, such closeness was bad for her heart. Fortunately (or unfortunately?), the wall clock sounded indicating 19:00 o'clock.

"Oh, look at the time!" she exclaimed startled, "Better start preparing dinner" stood up to go to the kitchen, "you're staying for dinner, right?" the blonde invited with a kind smile.

"Sure" Nanoha responded sighing. Fate was ignorant about how frustrated she was and that she had left her there in the couch. She smiled with resignation and follow her into the kitchen.

"Can I help you with something?" Offered, seeing Fate stir the pantry looking for ingredients.

"No, thank you. You're my guest" she replied smiling, "but there's really not much… Is it okay if we eat curry?" questioned lightly ashamed, to which Nanoha smiled and shook her head.

A little later, it was ready to be served. Nanoha was finishing the salad which she had finally managed to get Fate to let her help with, when she noticed the blonde looking at a bottle on the counter.

"I forgot I have to take this" she said not-very-lively with the idea.

"Those are the vitamins of which you complain so much?"

"Yes... They are horrible" she opened the bottle in disgust, she got used to the smell, but she was sure it would never happen the same with the taste.

"It's for your own good" Nanoha reminded her, looking tenderly the pouting face of her friend.

"But they taste awful nonetheless!" After this last whine she took the pills into her mouth and swallowed with great effort, "Ewgh..."

Nanoha laughed at the expression of disgust that Fate did, with her tongue hanging out and watery eyes, like a scolded child that had been forced to take her medicine. "Fate-chan, you look like a spoiled kid."

"It's all right, since only Nanoha knows" the blonde said frowning as she closed the bottle.

Nanoha stared at her a moment, considering the words that were spoken so lightly. It was true that only she knew some facets of Fate, as act so childish yet so lovable to things that she didn't like. It made her feel incredibly good and smiled, gathering courage. "Well, I know a way to make it more pleasant," she said approaching with a suggestive tone that the blonde didn't notice.

"You do? How?" her friend questioned curious and hopeful.

"Easy" Nanoha smiled, "like this" In one quick move that Fate didn't see come, the redhead reached her lips to hers in a mild and gentle first kiss. The blonde was so surprised that was unable to react even after Nanoha distanced herself, clearly blushing.

"Nyahaha seriously, it's really bad" she said with a nervous giggle for daring.

"That...? You...?" Fate stammered unable to get anything coherent "Who taught you that?" And she felt stupid that that was the first she say after their first kiss, but her brain was not processing.

"Hayate-chan's manga" Nanoha replied with a wink "Did it work?"

Fate opened her mouth to respond and then closed it to give her words better thinking. "Mmm… I'm not really sure… Can we… try again?"

Nanoha blushed more than Fate was saying it, but then smiled mischievously, mentally noting give thanks to Hayate later by the advice of be more 'aggressive'. "Oh~ I didn't know that Fate-chan was so bold" she said approaching playfully.

"Y-you started" Fate replied flushed when Nanoha circled her neck with her arms.

"Nyahaha" Nanoha giggled with a slight blush, "that's because with how dense you are, nothing would ever happen…"

"Hey, I…" she paused and sighed at Nanoha's accusing look and then put a hand into her pocket "Well, I think that a Mento would be fine now."

"Certainly" the redhead chuckled, but was silenced by two hands on her waist that strongly attracted her to the blonde's body, reattaching their lips.

_That day I learned that a kiss, regardless of flavor, can still be really sweet…_

* * *

Hope it was good enough to achieve a smile :)  
I'm not going to post daily, but maybe every two days.

Thank you for reading and let me know what you think.


	2. The Road Home

**The road home**

Every morning the young Instructor Takamachi gets up very early to train at least one hour. She returns home and gets ready for school, to then leave with a radiant smile to meet with her friends.

The road to school is fun. Whenever they can be all together is fun.

They talk about some mission, make jokes or comment about school.

In school is the same, they spend all the time they can together, since the work of the Three Aces is harsh and they can't afford that kind of benefit very often.

All the time the group can spend together it's precious.

There's only one exception: the road home.

Once the classes are over, the road home is just for two. To slip away to some park, walk hand in hand and share their love under the shadow of a leafy tree.

"Fate-chan…" the copper called softly once their lips broke away, staring fondly those beautiful burgundy eyes. "I like to spend this time just the two of us".

A playful look, a knowing smile. She leaned over the cherry tree and surrounded her girlfriend's neck with her arms. The blonde smiled back.

"Me too" she said, joining their fronts with a gentle touch, then approach her ear and whispered: "This moment is just for us".

They shared another kiss full of love. Because the way home can be as long as seasons allow it and now was full spring.


	3. Say ahh

**03.- "Say ahh..."**

It was a Sunday afternoon like any other, an afternoon for rest, without missions, work or school. Nanoha and Fate were, like every Sunday both passed on Earth, in the living room of one of the two —_many jokes about that they should go live together already has been said—_, this time was in the kotatsu of Nanoha.

"Aaah" she opened her mouth to take the food that was being offered.

"Is it good?" the blonde asked with a slight smile, already peeling another mandarin.

"Uhn!" Nanoha nodded cheerfully, savoring happily.

"Hehe you've always liked these" she giggled at the childish expression of her girlfriend.

"I like more Fate-chan feeding me" she answered honestly with a mischievous smile, "that way I'd eat anything".

To Nanoha's delight, the comment had the desired effect and her partner pouted with a light blush on her cheeks before continuing with her task. With a wide smile, the copper lay her head in the blonde's lap, making little noises of satisfaction.

"This is better than any pillow" she said playful.

"What are you, a spoiled kitty?" Fate chuckled.

"Maybe, if I'm Fate-chan's kitty" Nanoha opened her eyes to meet the burgundy ones. She was rather playful today.

"Say ahh" cut the blonde.

"Aahm" she happily received the slice again.

"You want more?"

"I rather want you." This time her eyes lit up with a very suggestive brightness that wasn't lost by the other. She closed her eyelids and stretched her lips "Mmmh~".

"It's not 'mmh', it's 'ah'" Fate retorted simply, depositing another slice in her partner's mouth.

"Meanie" Nanoha whined, trying not to choke and immediately one of her usual pouts appeared.

"Sorry, sorry" she apologized giggling, if Nanoha was going around all frisky today, why wouldn't she?

Without delay, she stooped to lay her lips on the other girl. Something stirred in Nanoha's stomach because of the soft touch, no matter how long they were together, how many kisses had been shared; she always ended up in the clouds.

It was pure and tender, as their love.

Once Fate distanced herself, Nanoha slowly opened her eyes shining as sapphires, like only the blonde could achieve. She was looking down at her with a warm smile.

"Fate-chan…"

"Hmm?"

"Faaaaate-chan~"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you" she said finally, squirming with a happy smile on her partner's lap, ending sideways.

"I know," Fate smiled back, approaching her face once more, making Nanoha turn around "me too".

She brushed their nose together, giving her a gentle Eskimo kiss and then the two smiled happily, feeling satisfied.

* * *

**A/N:** This is short again and that's because as I wrote those one for day, there were some days I hadn't much time to write. The last ones are longer, since by then I got used to write daily.

Again, thanks for reading and let me know what you think :)


	4. Our distance and That person

**Our distance and that person**

"Aaahhh, it's so hot!" Hayate complained for the umpteenth time, dropping herself to the ground.

"It's summer, Hayate-chan" Nanoha reminded her with a smile.

"I know, I know, but it could be more bearable if there's something to do… Why not go to the pool?" the brunette sat up lively, but the look their friends returned to her made her smile disappear.

"We have a lot of homework to do, Hayate" Fate answered calmly, returning her attention to her notebook.

"It's not my fault having finished all before you."

"Nor it's our fault that we were called on that mission" Fate said narrowing her eyebrows.

"Even so we could just take a break" Nanoha suggested seeing Hayate with all the intentions of picking on Fate, "to tell you the truth, I'm a little tired nyahaha".

"I don't mind" Fate answered immediately.

"It's not fair that you just listen to Nanoha-chan" Hayate whined indignantly, which wasn't heartfelt because she was _so_ entertained, "I wonder why?"

The blonde blushed and glared at her friend who was now with a mischievous smile plastered in her face. Nanoha giggled inwardly, although Alisa and Suzuka weren't there because they were traveling with their families —_something they couldn't do because of their duties in TSAB—_ and that kept things calm, when Hayate was bored she would seek to pick on someone for fun… and that someone used to be Fate.

Nanoha decided she had to intervene.

"Why wouldn't play something?" she proposed "We can't go to the pool or anywhere because it would take too long, but play something here is a good way to distract ourselves and take a break."

Fate and Hayate agreed and the shorter one jumped up exclaiming cheerfully: "Alright, I choose!"

"Fine with me", gave Nanoha smiling.

"Uhm… Okay" Fate agreed hesitantly.

Considering the agreement, Hayate reached into her bag and showed them something with a wide smile. Fate raised an eyebrow, while Nanoha waited with curiosity for the brunette to speak.

"¿Pocky?"

"That's right, Fate-chan, Pocky" Hayate replied with a playful expression that Fate didn't like one bit.

"For what? I thought we were going to play…"

"That's exactly why; we're going to play Pocky-kiss." This time a cat smile made her way across her face. Nanoha blushed slightly hearing that, which surprised Fate.

"What's that?" the blonde asked.

"It's very simple; two persons take a Pocky from each end with the mouth and begin to bite, the first one to reach the center wins" she explained calmly.

"With the mouth… to the center… but doesn't that mean…?" the expression in Hayate's face confirmed her suspicions and she realized the meaning of "kiss". Flushing red she exclaimed: "NO WAY!"

"Aw, come on Fate-chan, I know you want to ki-"

"HAYATE!" Fate pounced on Hayate forcing her to bend over and then glared, but it wasn't that intimidating thanks to her tomato red face.

"I know you want to kiss Nanoha-chan" Hayate finished in whisper for only Fate could hear, that made the blonde even redder if that was possible.

"That's not… You couldn't…" she began to mumble incoherently, couldn't finding in herself words to deny the fact. "Anything but that!"

"Aw, how boring… Well, but be aware that you say _anything_, ok?" She stands up leaving a more frightened Fate.

"What are you murmuring?" Nanoha asked curiously.

"Nothing, just that Fate-chan is too shy to play Pocky-kiss, so we're going to play Pocky-quizz." Her two friends blinked bewildered. Nanoha had not even heard of it, it was probably invented by Hayate, adding a new level of insecurity to Fate.

"Don't look at me like that, Fate-chan, you say 'anything', so you _have to_ play."

"…Alright" she agreed hesitant. Nanoha nodded.

"All right, here are the rules: First each must stand in front of the other" she indicated for them to do so, "good, now Nanoha-chan holds this end like this" she passed the Pocky to Nanoha to put it in her mouth "and now I make a question to Fate-chan, if she didn't know the answer, she has to bite."

"Uhm… Ok?"

"YOU have to bite, Fate-chan."

"… WHAT?" Fate flinched and looked alarmed at Hayate. Nanoha unconsciously chewed the Pocky making it fall. The brunette had to make a superhuman effort not to laugh at the flushed expression of her friends.

"Hayate!" the blonde complained, between mad and supplicant "It's the same than before!"

"It's not" Hayate retorted, "I ask you something and if you don't know, you bite. Don't you trust your knowledge, Fate-chan?"

"It's not that… it's just…"

"Nothing, you said anything else other than the Pocky-kiss, do you remember?" She then added telepathically: "_We both know the obvious, Fate-chan, so if you don't want me to put you in a _very_ embarrassing situation, you will play, since after all it's an opportunity for you." _

"…" Fate swallowed; there was not much to do with that warning, less coming from Hayate. The brunette grinned and got closer to her to whisper: "Try not to take too much advantage ok?" she winked playfully making Fate look like a tomato.

"Mou, stop whispering!" Nanoha scolds with a pout.

"Ok, ok, let's begin -_get ready too, Fate-chan-_ First question!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. Nanoha was nervous and with a slight blush, but never as much as Fate, she felt like a jelly and wondered if Hayate was her friend or foe, at this point she didn't see any difference.

"Define 'lemon'" the brunette said calmly.

"Lemon?" Fate questioned, "It's a citric…"

"No, no, _lemon_, they're fanfics with adult content" Hayate replied plainly.

"Pervert…"

"Whatever, it's a con, so bite it."

"What? But that's not fair!"

"It is, I never stated what kind of topic. Bite."

"No! That's-! It's not…!"

"No whining, Fate-chan, rules are rules, don't be a bad player." Between discussing with Hayate, Fate ended chewing anyway, but don't stop the arguing. Meanwhile Nanoha was watching with a droplet of sweat, trying to be calm, but feeling her heart pounding hard against her chest.

"Next! Make the difference between Neko and Tachi"

"Neko is cat, isn't it? What's Tachi?"

"Buh buh Fate-chan, you should know. And here I was thinking that you were the Tachi type..."

"What are you talking about? Where do you get these question?!"

"Well, then again: bite"

"Hayate, I'm telling you that this is not-!"

"And I already told you that I don't care. Bite!" For each question that were becoming more fiendishly complicated and incomprehensible to Fate, the blonde looked in terror as the distance between her and Nanoha was reducing.

Maybe she could take a little advantage of the situation; it wasn't like she was not making an effort to answer correctly either… No, no, bad thought. Why was Hayate doing this? Why Nanoha didn't say anything? ...Why Nanoha didn't say anything!? She didn't care?

Fate was so worried about her own nerves that she couldn't see Nanoha's nerves; especially she didn't notice the gleam in her blue eyes that despite the situation expected with a hint of hope.

'_Our distance… Our distance is reducing…' _Fate thought already feeling Nanoha's breath '…_and that person…'_ she saw from the corner of her eye at Hayate '_is watching! I can't do it!'_

Fate closed her eyes tightly, she was only at one bite when she felt the pressure on the other side disappear. She opened her eyes to meet the copper's understanding smile. Nanoha, seeing how complicated Fate was, sighed inwardly a little disappointed, but still also uncomfortable with the presence of a third party, so she declared: "I give up."

"…What?" Hayate blurted out, as lost as Fate.

"You hear me; I give up, the game is over." Nanoha reported calmly, but firmly.

"That's against the rules!" Hayate protested, clearly disappointed.

"You didn't mention that" Nanoha pointed, "Also, I don't want my first kiss to be this way" this time she turned to Fate and her gaze softened, a slight smile forming in her lips, "It has to be… special" she finished with a soft voice, blushing. Fate didn't know why heat rose to her cheeks.

Hayate suddenly felt a third wheel to the impenetrable atmosphere that enveloped Nanoha and Fate that seemed to make them forgotten her presence, it was quite common for them to forget their surroundings, but now she even could see pastel colored bubbles around and wondered with a huge drop of sweat why they didn't formed it before when they were inch apart. Now she felt the need to scream that she was still there. Luckily for Hayate a shout from Momoko saved her, dissolving the atmosphere.

"Girls, we're home! We brought ice cream!"

"Yay, ice cream!" an overly cheery Hayate exclaimed, running (away) to the door and leaving her friends behind.

Nanoha chuckled at Hayate's reaction, ignoring that the rush to leave the room was not only due to the offer of her mother. She head to the door with Fate to go down too, but before they reached it she turned around to face the blonde making her stop.

"You know, Fate-chan?" the blonde blinked confused "I wouldn't mind playing again... if it's just with you." After saying that with a sincere smile and a slight blush, she stood on tiptoe to place a soft kiss on Fate's cheek, rather in the corner of her mouth. With this simple touch, Fate felt her skin prickle, her heart skipped a beat and her cheeks burn.

Nanoha turned away blushing, looking at Fate with a shy smile and her eyes shining more than ever, and then she ran like Hayate did, giggling joyfully.

Fate, not yet out of the shock, felt that her legs were refusing to hold her any longer, but some part of her brain that was working again told her to stay dignified, so she shake her head and let out all the air that seemed to stuck in her throat with the gesture of Nanoha. Her lips curved up and she left the room too, sure that she would have a silly smile the rest of the day.

* * *

**A/N:** This was longer and had Hayate on it, which makes things easier and funnier to write (and read, I hope) because her personality is 80% fan-made. I like the chapters where she is involved xD

Thanks for the follows, reviews and for read. Constructive criticism is always welcome :3


	5. Gardenia

**Gardenia  
**

The years spend on Earth left many enriching experiences for Fate. Each day she felt she learned or discovered something new, while at school, because of her friends or just because she noticed something that didn't before.

Fate had always thought that Nanoha was very cute; she really was a cute girl, kind and friendly... However, one time when they were young, while they were taking a walk around the crop field in Suzuka's house, her perception changed.

That time, Nanoha turned around and grinned at her widely and she didn't thought she was cute, kind and friendly. When she saw her smiling immersed in that field of white flowers, she could only think that Nanoha was beautiful, a beautiful _woman_.

Years later, living in Mid-Childa with Vivio, Fate waited at the foot of the stairs with an elegant blue navy dress.

It was the third time that she asked Nanoha to hurry or they would be late to the party, when footsteps followed by a soft voice trying to sound angry told her that her companion was ready.

Fate turned around to meet what she believed was a divine figure. Nanoha was wearing a cream colored dress, a pale blue scarf to match with Fate's attire, she had left her hair down with a loose grip on the crown to set aside a few strands of her face and a detail that the blonde didn't overlook: a white flower clamped in one of the straps of her dress.

It was a subtle outfit, but it made her look radiant.

"What's up, Fate-chan?" The redhead said, with the purpose of get Fate out of her trance.

"Nothing" Fate smiled and held out a hand that was kindly accepted. "I was thinking in how beautiful you are" she said softly, and then depositing a light kiss on the palm of the hand that had been taken.

She looked up to focus it on the sapphires, with a deep affection contained in her rubies. Her gesture was rewarded with a slight blush on Nanoha's cheeks.

"Shall we get going, princess?"

"Mou, Fate-chan, don't mock me" she reproach embarrassed, pouting more flushed than before. Even so she gladly hugged her girlfriend's arm.

Fate just laughs at the expressions that she could get in the redhead.

Among a field of flowers was the first time she saw her as a woman, and now that beautiful woman was hers.

* * *

**A/N:** **Gardenia** is a beautiful white flower that represents femininity and female beauty, and so the topic of the drabble. This is one of the shortest, but the next is longer, I promise.

I want to thank a dear friend whose help is a lifesaver, lol. Thank you, little geek~

Thanks for reading and let me know what you think :3


	6. Khz

**KHz**

[_An input to AM modulator is a carrier of 800 KHz. with an amplitude of 40 volts. The second input is a modulating signal of 25 KHz. whose amplitude is sufficient to produce a change of 10 v. in the amplitude of the surrounding..._]

"Definitely… I don't understand." Nanoha said to herself when rereading the exercise for the third time. She was frowning in a comical expression between confusion and frustration, which was compensated by biting the tip of her pencil.

"What's the matter? " A soft voice asked in front of her.

"Huh?" She lifted her head to meet Fate engrossed in her equations.

"You've been a while making noises and funny faces" she added without looking up from her study guide.

"Nyahaha, this is a _little_ difficult" she made a special emphasis on "little", scratching her head nervously.

"What don't you understand?"

"To begin with, I don't even know what a KHz is."

"Kilohertz, a thousand cycles per second" the blonde replied simply.

"Ok…" Nanoha frowned at the calm response from her friend who didn't even take her eyes from the notebook. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That equals to 10^3 Hz"

"Um… Do you want me to explain?" For the first time since they started the study session Fate's pencil stopped moving and her eyes met Nanoha.

"Uhm, please" she nodded a little embarrassed.

The blonde stood up and walked around the small coffee table in the living room to sit next to Nanoha, who made space on the cushion she was sitting. Fate raised an eyebrow at her friend who hadn't answered any question.

"I really don't understand" the auburn haired girl excused herself embarrassed. Fate smiled.

"All right, the first is pretty simple." She leaned to make a pair of notes and Nanoha could feel the smell of vanilla from her hair. "They asked you to calculate the upper and lower side frequencies, i.e., the unknown is f."

"How I do that?" she questioned trying to not become intoxicated by the pleasant aroma of Fate and concentrate.

"Well, f = 1 / T = Hz = s-1 = 1 / s. You should keep this in mind to..."

She stopped to see Nanoha's face that was the same face of a small child who you are giving an explanation that didn't convince him. A droplet of sweat appeared on her forehead and let out a slight chuckle, increasing the indignation of the auburn girl. She decided to start with the basics.

"A Hertz is the unit of frequency, which corresponds to one cycle per second, being "cycle" the repetition of an event. You got that?"

"Uhn" she nodded this time looking at Fate attentively.

"Okay, so with the data you have here…" She turned her sight at the paper to do the exercise, but Nanoha continued watching the blonde's face.

_The repetition of an event, huh?_

She wondered how many times a day she would stare at Fate. She loved that expression of concentration she got when solving a problem or paying attention to the teacher's explanations, with her serene look that gave off an aura of maturity, her eyes seemed to lose track of what was happening around, if not, the blonde had caught the redhead countless times staring at her quietly in class. Fate's seriousness and responsibility was something she really liked, though sometimes she told her that she was very dense. In fact, she liked everything about her, inside and outside… How she would stay focused having she so close? Her profile is so beautiful… and that captivating fragrance… and that relaxing voice… and…

"Then Fs = 825 KHz and Fi = 775 KHz. Do you understand?" Nanoha jumped when Fate turned to look at her again.

"E-eh?"

"Mou, Nanoha… Were you even paying attention?"

The aforementioned had to suppress a giggle when she sees the wrinkled forehead and lips of her classmate in an attempt to do an angry face that didn't get more than a kind of pout. She was so adorable. "More or less" she recognized with a half-smile. Fate sighed.

"Well, I wrote the formulas in your notebook, so try to solve the following by yourself." She stood up and went back to her side of the table.

"Hmp, I don't understand why Fate-chan understands if we both miss the class where they explained this thanks to that emergency mission" Nanoha snorted.

"Because Arisa's notes were very clear" Fate answered quietly resuming her work.

"Still…" She took her pencil and set her sights on the paper. "Sometimes I get a little envious of how smart Fate-chan is."

"That's not true. You could solve it easily too if you'll begin to apply. This is just Math and you are good at it, change the letters with numbers and that's it."

"Yes, of course…" she growled trying to solve the guide according to Fate's notes, "I can get the result that way, but I'll not understand anything of what I did."

Fate smiled at Nanoha's angry expression, with her eyebrows close together and lips crooked. Sometimes she could be so childish… but that didn't bother her at all, she even thought it was cute. Yes, that was, Nanoha was very cute. Although more than six years have passed since they met, her eyes still had the same brightness as always. And was on her lips where her name sounded better, with her sweet voice and cheerful smile.

"Fate-chan! I did it!" she exclaimed smiling excitedly. "Huh? What 's the matter?" she asked when she realized the blonde had been watching her with a smile.

"Nothing, I'm just calculating how much equals your smile" she said with a chuckle, taking up her pencil.

"Huh?" The auburn haired raised her eyebrows in a gesture of complete uncertainty.

"Yes, I would say… a thousand _bpm_ or so." She laughed even more at how Nanoha was frowning.

"Fate-chan…" she whispered menacingly, "I have no idea what that means, but I hope it's nothing bad."

The other girl just smiled to herself while continuing with her exercises, ignoring the complaints of her friend.

She could see from the corner of the eye a shadow rise up before her, and the next thing she felt was something warm rest on her face, something that made her stop writing and open her eyes in disbelief.

Seeing herself ignored, Nanoha leaned with both hands on the table to tilt towards Fate's face, depositing a brief and gentle kiss on her left cheek. When she returned to her position, the blonde turned to her startled.

"Nyahaha, revenge" Nanoha said maliciously, reveling with the amazing blush of Fate.

"Na-Nanoha!" She exclaimed embarrassed.

"It was also a 'thank you for teaching me'" the auburn girl continued laughing.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"But Fate-chan is so shy and adorable… You blush at the slightest gesture!"

"Mou, stop teasing!"

"Come on, come on."

Fate ignored that Nanoha had done that in part because she couldn't resist, and the laugh was to hide her own nervousness for daring to do so, while the other seemed not to notice that this small gesture accelerated the heart of her friend.

_Yes, Nanoha is definitely the only that can make my heart beat so fast_, Fate thought releasing a puff to see that the redhead didn't intend to stop laughing. At the end she couldn't help smiling, that happy sound was capable to make her forget even her name.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, as I'm planning to finish this before my birthday (August) till now I'm doing well with the schedule \o/

***BPM (****Beats per minute)** is a unit typically used as a measure of tempo in music and heart rate. Which is what Fate is measuring: how fast her heart beats to Nanoha's smile. In high school I found this kind of nerdy compliments, which mathematicians used to do, kinda cute, lol.

Read & Review~


	7. The sound of Waves

**The sound of waves  
**

There are moments for everything in life. And the place has a great influence on that.

Being in a beautiful private beach, having enjoyed a day of relaxation with friends, sitting at the seashore at sunset…

Is inevitably to think about how small is the world, life and existentialists thoughts. Nanoha was just at that, recalling events in her life and in a wave of "What if…?"

What if I hadn't met Yuuno-kun? What if I had decided not to help him with the Jewel Seeds?

What if… I hadn't met with Fate-chan?

She feels a pair of arms surrounding her and a weight leaning on her back. A smile forms on her face as she felt a scent so familiar to her, flooding her senses over the characteristic smell of the sea.

She definitely couldn't imagine her life without Fate.

She closed her eyes to enjoy the warmth of the body of the blonde and tilted her head a little to make room to Fate who gently kissing her neck. She let out a slight giggle caused by the tickling.

"What are you thinking?" Sounded a soft voice in her ear.

"In everything… My life, my work…" She turned to look her in the eyes to say: "In how much I love you."

"Oh" she exclaimed softly raising an eyebrow and moving away a little "Are we sentimental?"

"Don't mock" Nanoha grumbled inflating her cheeks and turning her face.

"Sorry, sorry" she laughed clasping her cheeks and rubbed until she got an almost involuntary smile on the redhead "Wrong time to say I want you always by my side?"

"Oh, are we sentimental?" Nanoha countered with an amused smile. Both laughed. "Now you've done it."

"I know, but I meant something else" she said turning away slightly.

"Huh?" She feels Fate changing to her Barrier Jacket "Fate-chan?"

Her silent question of what were the intentions of the blonde was answered when she hugs her in the waist and starts to rise. Nanoha grabs the arms that hold her strongly but gently.

"We can't use magic…" she said once she was a few feet high, but with the smile she has it was impossible for that to sound like a scold.

"This way the sunset looks better" Fate said resting her chin on the shoulder of Nanoha again "and also…" she added turning slowly "I can tell you what I wanted to say more formally."

Nanoha's expression changed from uncertainty to complete surprise when she saw what Fate shows to her with a look. In the sand, a simple phrase was written with beautiful shells that glowed with pastel hues thanks to the dim rays of sunset: _Marry me?_

Nanoha puts a hand to her face, touched, with tears flooding her blue eyes.

'_Please stay with me forever'_ she heard echoing in her mind the warm voice of her lover, what shocked her even more. She turns carefully in the hug to face her.

"How? ... When…?"

"Magic" she answered simply and giggled quietly at the perplexed expression of the other "So?"

"You know the answer" she said smiling fondly after removing a tear. She shifted further into the hug to catch the lips of who was now her future wife, sealing their promise of a life with each other.

Floating in mid air, with their silhouettes being cut in the coarse red shade sky, enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms, the only thing they heard was the beating of their hearts against their chest and the sound of the waves , the only witness of that moment.


	8. News

**News**

Many parents must make trips due to work; to the Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown those trips are throughout the galaxy. She loves her job and she's one of the best on it, however, this problem is one of the things she hates of it, because it means being away from her family for an indefinite period and several times without being able to communicate.

Of course, when communication is possible she make the most of it, regardless of how tired she can be.

"…And this is Corona-chan…" said Vivio indicating with her finger one of the figures in her drawing "…and here is Rio-chan and Vivio is over here" she finished with a smile pointing to her portrait.

Fate smiled fondly, it had been a hard day and talk for a few minutes with her daughter was one of the best things she could want to combat stress. "So those are Vivio's friends of school?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Uhn!" the child nodded cheerfully. She picked up another paper to show it to the screen, "And here we are; Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama and Vivio."

Still smiling, Fate looked at the drawing; an auburn haired and a blonde woman were holding one of each hand of a small bicolor eyed blonde. The background was green, blue and some pink spot that looked like trees. "It's really cute, Vivio… Those are Sakura?"

"Uhn" she nodded again looking at the paper, "Nanoha-mama told Vivio about these trees and I found them very cute so I drew them."

"Well, for your vacations we will go to pay a visit to your grandparents in Japan and we can see the Sakura, what do you think?"

"Really?" the girl asked hopefully.

"Promise" she replied smiling sweetly.

"Yay! Nanoha-mama, Nanoha-mama, you hear that? We're going to see the Sakura trees!" she said excited looking to her side.

"Yeah, I heard, but we're still far away from your vacations" sounded Nanoha's voice nearby. "Now it's late and Fate-mama must be tired, so it's time to go bed."

"Aw" Vivio pouted once her other mother appeared on the screen. Fate giggled.

"Say goodbye and go brush your teeth." Vivio didn't answer; she just stood there with pleading eyes that had no effect on the stern demeanor of Nanoha.

"Listen to Nanoha-mama, Vivio" Fate spoke softly, but trying to sound firm. "It's late and good kids should go to bed. Vivio is a good girl, isn't she?"

"Uhn, Vivio is good" she responded serious.

"That's a good girl" Fate smiled. "Goodnight, Vivio."

"Goodnight, Fate-mama, come back soon" she waved her little hand and give her spot to Nanoha.

"Every time she reminds me more of Fate-chan…" she said with a sigh "making these pouts."

"Nanoha! I don't pout!"

"Oh, no? So what is that?" she said laughing amused with the blonde's indignant expression. Fate snorted.

"Those puppy eyes are totally Nanoha's."

Nanoha laughed and replied with something to tease more her girlfriend; it was irresistible messing with her if she put such adorable faces like that.

They were chatting animatedly for a while, about their days and some other topic annexed that come out until silence invaded them.

It wasn't an uncomfortable silence at all, it was one of those that everything has been said and you just enjoy the moment, one of those that are achieved through a powerful connection, which it isn't necessary to say anything for the other person know. This is a wonderful advantage to convey feelings, especially if it's a video call and the other person can see you smile while sharing an intense look… but at the same time is a great disadvantage because that's exactly why you can't hide anything.

"Nanoha?" Fate called concerned seeing the auburn woman look away with a complicated expression.

"…"

"What's wrong, Nanoha?" she asked serious.

"Oh, no… it's nothing…" she said still with the head down, her eyes moving of Fate to a corner and so on "…it's just…" she continued hesitantly "…I feel lonely… without Fate-chan here" Nanoha ended embarrassed without looking at Fate.

Silence again. And this time it wasn't a pleasant one. Fate was slightly surprised hearing that, it was something that both, for some reason, tried not to say much. Perhaps as an attempt to not feel it or try to ignore, and yet there it was, behind the smiles and happy faces they forced in front of the other.

Fate ducked her head sadly, feeling guilty for making Nanoha feel that way, for not being with her and Vivio. Nanoha can see the discomfort of this new silence and looking the depressed face of Fate, she alarmed.

"Ah, no! I…!" Nanoha tried to excuse herself, attempting to recover that smile "Nyahaha, what a fool" she said embarrassed, "it's only been two weeks and I'm already this pathetic, I'm sorry" she excused, but seeing Fate's smile she blinked puzzled. It was a complex smile, though sad, had a twinkle in her eyes, like a guilty smile.

"Then I'm more pathetic" she replied with a serious and soft voice, looking directly at Nanoha's eyes, "because I've been lonely every day since I got here."

Nanoha blushed surprised. Fate deviated her sight slightly, flushed, with a nervous smile. "I thought it would be a problem if I said something…" she explained in a whisper.

"Ah… You too?" Nanoha scratches her cheek with a slight chuckle.

"Uh-uhn…" the blonde nods flushing. Both laughed ashamed for the ridiculousness of the situation, in the end both were sillies.

"Nyahaha… so… we feel the same" Nanoha continued feeling stupid.

"Of course I feel the same" Fate replied regaining her composure, "because I… Ah" she stops, realizing something and looks away blushing.

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha called dubious.

"Sorry, Nanoha…" she apologized looking up still with her head down.

"Huh? Why?" blinked confused.

"I know I don't say it very often, but…" she sighed and looked at her with a smile, red like a tomato, despite her efforts. "Know that I love you. Never forget that."

Nanoha turned red and felt her body shudder at the need of embracing her for how cute she looked. She hated not being able to do so, but at least was happy that Fate could see her when she says with a smile full of affection: "I love you too, Fate-chan" she paused a moment when the blonde smiled back. "So don't think that you will cause problems if you say what you feel, okay?" Fate's smile widened and Nanoha's eyes doubted again if seeing at the blonde or not, while her cheeks turned a pink. "P-plus… you telling me that you miss me… makes me feel a _little_ happy you know?" she admitted with closed eyes, scratching her cheek.

"Well, the truth is that me too… even if it's bad…?" she ended insecure.

"I don't know nyahaha"

Anyone who saw them like that, laughing with that silly expression on their faces would have labeled them as an idiot couple, but that's something that Vivio, in her innocent seven years, would not, much less at her two mothers. She looked for a few seconds her auburn mother smiling at the screen, oblivious to her surroundings (including her), before speaking.

"If Vivio was supposed to let Fate-mama rest why Nanoha-mama doesn't?"

Nanoha turned around surprised to hear her daughter's voice and found a sleepy Vivio holding a glass of water in one hand and rubbing her eye with the other. The little blonde approached almost shuffling.

"Ehm, Vivio… Nanoha-mama was going to bed just now too" she replied embarrassed, taking the girl in her arms, "she was saying goodbye to Fate-mama, right?"

"That's right" Fate contributed with a droplet of sweat.

"Uhm, well… Good night, Fate-chan" she sighed.

"Good night, Fate-mama" said the child yawning.

"Good night you too, rest well" Fate smiled one last time at her two girls on the other side of the screen before cutting communication.

Nanoha sighed again seeing the screen turn black before disappearing. She adjusted an already asleep Vivio in her arms and took her to her room. Walking to her own room an involuntary smile formed on her face and a silly giggle escaped her lips, completely happy.

Meanwhile, Fate took a picture with a very similar image that she had left moments ago, her two treasures, Nanoha holding Vivio. She smiled tenderly and kissed the portrait thinking that in a couple of days she'll have them in her arms again. With that thought she got into her bed so loneliness can't invade her and closed her eyes to get to sleep, smiling. It always left a smile in her face receiving news of her family.

* * *

**A/N:** When I wrote this I thought of it as an cliché to get rid of, now a find it cute maybe because I love Vivio more than ever xD

Thanks for your comments and keep reading, we're getting close to my favorites ones~


	9. Cradle

**Cradle**

Childhood memories are precious treasures for both children and parents, but are mostly the latter ones who retain the material objects, this way they can be passed for generations and when children become parents they can make use of what was once theirs.

This was what Nanoha thought rummaging in the garage of her parents. They had decided to spend a few days off on Earth and she thought she might recover some of the things she loved as a child and give them to Vivio.

"I remember this!" Nanoha exclaimed taking what seemed to be a music box "I loved it when I was a child."

"Is that a music box?" Fate questioned while approaching Nanoha.

"Yes, I loved to hear it at night before sleep when I was a kid" she smiled nostalgic seeing the tiny ballerina spinning to the rhythm of the melody, "I don't understand how this got here..."

The question of how precious object was among a lot of junk was answered when, after a clang, the dancer went flying along with a pair of springs. Boasting of her reflexes, Fate caught it in midair, as surprised as Nanoha.

"Nyahaha, I remembered what was the little problem."

Fate sighed amused. "Let's take it. Surely it can be fixed" she proposed leaving it aside. Nanoha nodded smiling.

They returned to continue stirring things to see what other curiosity they could find. Nanoha's eyes were fixed on two long boards against the wall.

"Oh, look, my skis" she said with some hostility in the look while taking one.

"Oh, that brings back memories" Fate smiled, "of that first time we went on a school trip to the mountains. I had never seen the snow before." Her eyes gleamed when remembering the moment "That was very fun!"

"Sure, you say that because you didn't fall once" Nanoha grumbled leaving the skis aside. "Seriously, Fate-chan, sometimes is annoying how good you can be in everything you do" she complained feigning indignation.

"Tha-that's not true... I just..." She crouched to register other boxes, hiding her blush "...the teachers taught well and..." Nanoha looked her with a smile, Fate still wasn't good in receive praise and she ashamed every time.

"Ah, Fate-chan, don't move that..." Too late "...the things on top might fall."

After a quick look that nothing would have happened to her, Nanoha had to make an effort to not laugh at the blonde sitting on the floor, covered with old clothes, with an open book on her head and coughing dust.

"Are you okay?" She could not hide the amused smile.

"Cough, I think so, cough..." She coughed up removing the things off her.

"Is also surprising how clumsy you can be" she said helping her to stand up. Fate pouted and this time Nanoha couldn't help laughing.

"Mou, Nanoha, stop laughing, is not funny" she whined, dusting herself.

The auburn girl tried to apologize with one hand, but that wasn't enough to the blonde, since she was still chuckling. Fate snorted and turned her face indignantly to where those boxes had fallen; she was surprised to note that there were now a couple of things that were previously hidden.

"What is that?" She was up to take a lump that had caught her attention. Once on the floor she removed the cloth that was covering it. She blinked curiously.

"That's my swinging cradle" Nanoha said approaching, surprisingly recovered from the laugh. "Wow, how nostalgic, I must have been too small to fit in there."

Fate looked at Nanoha who watched the cradle with a melancholic smile. Then she put her sight on the object for a moment, imagining the possibility of a small bundle covered with blankets in there.

She put her arm around Nanoha's shoulders and she came closer to leave a kiss between her auburn locks, the girl giggled at the gesture and dropped her head on the shoulder of the blonde, a natural and comfortable position.

"Surely you were an adorable baby" Fate said with a smile.

"Nyahaha all babies are adorable, Fate-chan" Nanoha replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Still" She brought her hand to Nanoha's waist to draw her more. "I wish I could see a little Nanoha there" she added, leaning her face on the other's head, "_our_ little Nanoha."

The Enforcer could feel the other woman jumping slightly with those words, she pulled back a little to give her room to face her and found herself face to face with the two sapphires of the auburn beauty staring dumbfounded. For a moment she thought she had gone too far.

"Fate-chan... that means...?" She tilted her head still bewildered.

"W-well, I thought..." she stood completely in front of Nanoha "...we have a good economy and a stable situation" she continued with a shy smile without looking into her eyes "...Vivio would be a good big sister and... Maybe I shouldn't..." she lowered her head ashamed.

"No, no! That's not!" Nanoha said quickly surprising Fate, she blushed and calmer said: "I mean, is not that, it's just that I... It was surprising... Um..." Her eyes shyly looked for Fate's "...Do you... want that?"

"Uh-uhn... if you want..." She outlined a slight smile, regaining confidence. "We two are already mothers of a beautiful girl, but I'd go through the whole process of having a baby... with you." She blushed looking at her fondly "What do you say?"

Nanoha started to answer, but failed to do so when Vivio's voice, who came running, was heard in the room. "Mama~"

"Vivio, I told you not to run with things in your hands" Fate subtly scolded when the little girl came to her side.

"I'm sorry..." she apologized, but immediately recovered her enthusiasm "Look, look! Grandma Momoko gave me this!"

"What is this?" She took what was being offered and read the cover "Oh, these are tales."

"Yup" she nodded cheerfully, "it was Nanoha-mama's when she was little. There are soooo many stories. And Granny told me I can keep them!"

"I see" Fate looked the bright eyes of her little girl that asked a clear and silent question. She smiled and bent down to get to her height "Do you want me to read them at night?"

"Really?" She questioned excitedly.

"Of course, it would be a pleasure" she said gently depositing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks, mama!"

Nanoha witnessed the scene with a silent smile; Vivio commented cheerfully what other things which were kept in the house her mother had shown to her, while Fate listened attentively smiling. It was really touching.

She turned her eyes back to her cradle and for a brief moment imagined a pair of hands getting out, trying to reach the figures of the ceiling pendant that covered her head, she smiled tenderly when she added the image of her two blondes at the edge of the baby bed, watching the new member with a broad smile.

She sighed happy, although her work could complicate things a bit, there was no denying that she wanted more than anything that this image were real. She turned to approach the other two.

"Vivio" she called her daughter "Do you want watermelon?"

"Uhn, uhn!"

"Then go wash your hands, we go immediately." The little girl ran to fulfill the order with a smile from ear to ear. Nanoha sighed again and looked at her wife, with a special glow in her eyes that didn't go unnoticed by Fate.

"Nanoha?"

She said nothing at the questioning and confused look of Fate, she just hugged her gently, resting her head on her shoulder. Although confused, Fate soon surround Nanoha with her arms too.

"I'll tell my dad to fix the cradle to take it too" she said simply, with an indelible smile. She could feel the surprise of Fate.

"Does that mean that...?"

"Yes, it's decided" She looked her up smiling broadly, "the family grows nyahaha."

Like any response, Fate squeezed her tightly in her arms, leaving her without air, but Nanoha didn't mind at all, she just dropped her characteristic giggle. "We can talk about the details at night, for now we go for a bit of watermelon too, Ok?" She suggested cheerfully.

"Uhn!" The blond nodded smiling and again put an arm in Nanoha's back when they advanced to the door.

They turned off the lights leaving the cradle waiting to be taken to be the carrier of the next happy addition to the Takamachi-Harlaown family.

* * *

**A/N:** I liked this in its time, family moments are sweet :)

Thank you for your interest, please read and review.


	10. 10

**# 10  
**

Every day I spend with you is special, every little moment is unique. Everything you made me feel... How can I express it? The words are not enough... so I looked for other ways to do it. These are my ten ways to show what I feel, to say "I love you".

_**With a look...**_

Exposing my soul and seeking to expose yours, so with that gesture understand that you are the only one allowed.

I promise to devote every day an intense look that is only yours, full of love and desire, tenderness and consolation, my eyes are slaves of yours and it shines because of you.

_**With a caress...  
**_

That you feel my warmth, that you know that I want to feel yours. I want to be part of your skin, your lips, your fire... Your skin is my land and I'm its adventurer.

_She put a hand on her cheek and gently stroked, causing a blush. A pure and crystalline look, reflecting only love that is transmitted and makes the auburn girl's thoughts are disabled.  
_

_**Telling you "I'm here"...**_

When things are going well, when things go wrong, be your companion and your refuge, share joys and sorrows. I will be a sharer of your goals and aspirations, showing you that I want to be always by your side.

Tell you that I will always be with you...

_**Pampering you...  
**_

I overthrow your barriers to make you desist; you haven't to always be strong, because even so I want to love you. I've spoiled you and you've rewarded me, because you're my vice and I've turned you into an addict.

_Blue eyes dilated, eyebrows went down and lips curled, there were the known puppy eyes to those which Fate smirked. She knew what they wanted and she quickly consented the whim, she approached and hugged tightly, without apparent reason, just to make her smile and let her curl up like a pampered kitten.  
_

_**Saying this in different ways…**_

Just words and gestures are not enough, there's also have to resort to actions that hopefully work. I take off the shame with you, doing things I never thought, putting aside my shyness and achieving your redness.

_She led her to the corner of the park where she had everything ready. The season was on her side. She uncovered her eyes carefully and went to one side, smiling at the reaction. Nanoha opened her eyes __disproportionately__ and blinked a few times in disbelief, turning red. Fate felt a slight blush on her cheeks too, she honestly thought it was cheesy too; written with leaves on the ground it was the phrase to the person of her desires. A sincere "I love you".  
_

_The auburn haired smiled and the last thing Fate felt was a weight taking her to the floor. When she opened her eyes again encountered two bright sapphires, and promptly, passionate lips.  
_

_**Surprising you...**_

Stoking a spark that should never die because I know you're my reason to live. I want to set aside the monotony, making every day special. That the magic never dies.

_She hugged her from behind putting her chin on the auburn girl's shoulder and with a subtle movement put a red rose in front of her. Nanoha was surprised, but she instantly accepted it, smiling widely and turned to give her a kiss.  
_

_**Smiling at you...  
**_

Showing you the happiness that you give me, telling you how much joy you give to my world without a sound. It's just a gesture, but it's a gesture that has become natural with you.

_And there it was, her lips curled again after her eyes met Nanoha's eyes. It was like a little show of complicity between them, an involuntarily wink every time their eyes met, __even if__they were far__, with people in between.  
_

_**Just being with you...  
**_

Taking your hand as we walk in silence, a pleasant silence. Just enjoying being together and sharing an occasional smile. Even if we are doing something different, it feels good... It's a moment that can't be explained, it can only be lived.

_**Using words...  
**_

For more than an action says a thousand words, still looking for ways to demonstrate it and making it credible, sometimes words are necessary and I don't think I can get tired of say to you these words.

_"Nanoha" she called her approaching with a smile, they had been static staring in silence. She took her in her arms and looking into her eyes she whispered clearly "I love you".  
_

_**And of course...  
**_

Putting my lips on yours, pouring all my feelings in that simple action, hoping they can reach you and be capable to convey to you in other way that you are the most important thing to me.

_She took one of her hands, that was on her waist, to her face, firm but gently she approached her more and captured her lips with all the love she could express.  
_

I love you... even more than I could never show to you.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok. It was a crazy busy week but vacations are around the corner! That (and coke) keep me awake. I assume the lack of sleep make me not hate this chapter so much now, or because it sounds much better in English without that cheesy rhymes. Anyway, it was kind of a bet in its time and I forced myself to write it, so I keep it as a reminder that I write for fun.

The next one is somewhat spicy to counteract the taste. I'll post it ASAP.

Thanks for your comments, see you soon :)


	11. The space between dream and reality

**The space between dream and reality**

It was a day like any other, but there was something, maybe in the environment, perhaps in the context —not far from normal—, maybe just in the imagination, but there it was, like when you're focused and a tiny insect appears in your field of view and if you turn you may not see it, but is still there. Something that said maybe things would be different.

The weather was what could be expected from early spring; a sunny and warm day, but not annoying, with a light breeze swaying the branches of the trees and guiding the clouds in their trip.

It was a common day after school. A common day after exam preparation classes and as a good institute girl who should be responsible, Takamachi Nanoha was studying. Well, at least she would begin to do so once she enters into her room carrying a small tray with two glasses of juice and some cookies.

There was waiting her blonde best friend, Fate T. Harlaown, as a good institute girl who was studious, she already had her attention poured into her books and notebooks scattered on the table.

A smile of greeting and gratitude for the snack offered and Nanoha sat next to her, smiling too.

The minutes passed to the clock's rhythmic step, the silence only being interrupted by the songbirds and the playful children of the street. No talking, just the enough, a question about the subject and an answer, precise words. Still, the silence was pleasurable, because the company was nice, there was no one better. Nanoha was smiling sometimes for no apparent reason, unconsciously, and looking at her classmate sporadically, consciously. Maybe this was what caused her smile, being alone together. It wasn't that she didn't like spending time with her family or other friends, but she would prefer to spend every moment of the day with the girl next to her now. And she smiled. The dates and data were forgotten when she focused her concentration on memorizing every detail of the sleek face of the other. Stylized face, finely delineated as if it were a piece of art. Smooth white skin, although it was surprising how easy it was to get a nice red color. Her long, silky and shiny blonde hair falls on her back like a waterfall, a few unruly strands in the front framing her face. And like the cherry of a cake, a pink and succulent -it must be said- pair of lips. Irrefutably it would be considered by anyone as an earthly beauty, but it made her even more beautiful when you know what was behind those deep and intense burgundy eyes: a wonderful human being, a kind person, loving, loyal, reliable, strong and brave. Her heart rejoiced to know that she was one of those lucky people who knew Fate completely.

Oh, she frowned, it should be something she doesn't understand... Clenched her eyebrow, she already solved it.

A giggle escaped from her lips contemplating the blonde's expressions. Yes, she was the Fate as always, _her_ Fate as always. Although she ignored the sense of belonging that the auburn girl gave to her. Concentration, concentration, she had to do that: concentrate, but in the books, not in the sculptural and attractive girl who was next to her, now slightly poked her tongue, completely absorbed in the notebook, God, she's adorable! ... Wow... How can be possible to concentrate on anything if she is mesmerized with such beauty and tenderness in a single being?

And suddenly happened... Not knowing exactly how, it just happened. Those burgundy eyes staring her intently, with a dull sheen that made her shudder without knowing why... To get started, does this even exist? It had to, because now she was witnessing it. Dilated pupils, a particular flash from the deeps and the darkened color... could be due, of course, she was against the light, with her face to the wall next to the door and her silhouette being clipped by the background window. The point is that her eyes were darkened, but something about them made Nanoha's heart speed up and the warmth of her body increased. Although this could be related to the fact that Fate's body was too close to hers, so close that their breasts were almost touching, she could clearly feel the heat emanated, and the increase and descent of the breath... Returning to the shine. Is that what is called "a look of desire"? ... Desire was what she felt about the pink lips she had in front of her, so close, so tantalizingly close... She leaned her body more against the wall in a vain attempt to get away. Simply she couldn't escape.

How did this situation happened? She vaguely remembered, a question, an answer, a few laughs maybe... Was there something in her hair? Apparently... Fate's hand approached and took it off, accommodating a few strands in the moment... Who cared why that hand was there, the thing is that it was and wouldn't go away and just with that, her heart beat faster, she remembered clearly. Well, she didn't remember, but was sure it happened that way, it always was. The smile was gone, to make way for that look, to that penetrating look that had made her swallow loudly and get up quickly with the excuse to go to… The bathroom? The kitchen? To see if it was raining in the corner? Did she say anything coherent at all?

Running away is for cowards, but at that time it wasn't something to worry about, her only concern was that if she was still there, she couldn't restrain herself. There were many impulses to stop -and a few words to swallow- having she so close, even more if she looked at her that way. She did it for the sake of the two, for the sake of their friendship... So why Fate had stood up with her? Why had tried to stop her? Even if she had stepped back, the other grabbed her, a little scuffle and so they remained, inevitably, by laws of physics or life, now she was cornered with Fate and her sharp look on Nanoha.

Worst of all is that the blonde didn't seem to have intentions to move and she was paralyzed by that pair of seductive eyes, like a rabbit dazzled by the headlights of a car on the road... Even felt she would have the same end as one of those poor animals, at least figuratively. Her agitated breathing, her obvious blush and the sweat she could feel trough her forehead obviously showed that she was trying to stop a range of impulses at the same time, because Fate didn't feel the same way and therefore she couldn't afford to fall to temptation. Even if this temptation is given easily -or rather makes you someone "easy"- and seeks to provoke approaching at you, touching your lips and leaving hers in your cheek like a light touch, a seal, a switch... Because just with it the reason is turned off. To hell with thinking, didn't need to think, just let go. There would be time for regrets later. Although something told her that there would be no room for regrets...

She always wondered if the blonde would feel the same, sometimes it seemed so and she could feel it, because they worried about the other, cared mutually, shared, loved each other... they felt the same. It had to be.

Her temptation, with a name and surname, whispered her name in her ear with a softly and husky voice, causing an electric shock flowing through her body. And then she knew there was no escape... Isn't like she would want to have one anyway... So she did what any person would do and surrounded her neck with her arms demanding a kiss, a kiss on the lips, a deep kiss on the lips.

Her request was listened and obeyed promptly; Fate took a hand to her face gently and began to stroke her mouth with her tongue, slowly but surely, as who knows the way perfectly, while her other adventurer hand outlined her body went down quietly, through her skirt, touching a little bit of her leg to then go back up, causing more of a shudder during its way, until finally positioned on her waist. She started softly and slowly, playing with her lower lip before entering calmly, an infuriating calm, because when their tongues met for the first time was like adding fuel to a fire already lit. This was torturing her, felt the need to make last this kiss forever, but knew she couldn't because unfortunately her uncooperative body needs to breathe and the growing agitation was leading to the limit of what it could pass without a good breath of air, There was no time to calm, not having discovered that her passion couldn't find a brake. She moaned and tangled her fingers in the blond hair, making a call to let flow the passion and the wildness. However, this time Fate ignored her and more; she ended the kiss abruptly, just moving away.

Nanoha wanted to claim, she knew that words wouldn't come out, but a grunt would be enough, but any complaint was drowned when Fate started down her chin and neck with soft kisses, slight as the touch of a feather. She did it slowly, as she pulled out the ribbon of the auburn's blouse and began to unbutton it, checking every inch of skin that was being exposed to the corner of her breasts.

Never thought this could happen.

Nanoha found herself being a participant and a spectator, feeling and reacting to every caress, tickle and touch and at the same time finding it so strange, so distant. Her voice wanted to go out but couldn't, and that made her get desperate. Furthermore the scene seemed frozen with one of Fate's hands placed on the brooch of her bra and the other fulfilling the mission to expose her neckline. Everything seemed so real and so fictional, so palpable and so ethereal... like that little _space between dreams and reality_ in which even the most inconceivable desires become real and everything makes sense, until... And just like that, Takamachi Nanoha fell from the bed still hugging her pillow. She blinked several times, still a little sleepy, sat up slightly to look with her eyes around her; there was no blonde hair or burgundy eyes. There were no soft hands or anything of that wonderful body she recently had in her arms...

"Yeah, right... as if it could be real" she muttered angry standing up.

She gets into bed one more time to try to sleep again. But not before informing Rasing Heart to reschedule the alarm clock, it was almost time to go out to train, but today it can be postponed, for today... she had better things to do in a dream.

* * *

**A/N: **As promised, here´s something different from the usual sweetness. This was one of the hardest chapters to translate, there's some sentences I'm still not so sure of, but I think it turned out pretty well. Again, thanks to my personal slave that help me with this xD

This is one of my favorite chapters because I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you liked it too. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think~

Now I seriously need some sleep.


	12. In a Good Mood

**In a Good Mood**

Takamachi Nanoha is, in general, a girl of good character, optimistic, kind and generous to everyone. Get the smile off her face is something very hard to do, even fatigue or have one of those days when everything goes wrong can't do it at all, but like everyone else she has her Achilles heel, her weakness. That something that manages to make her forget reason and good manners, which makes her be selfish and can manage to annoy her. See -or worse, put- the White Devil in a bad mood is something that you didn't wish to any mortal...

Today was one of those days… Unfortunately for said "weakness".

"Hey, Nanoha… How long are you going to stay mad?" Fate asked, holding back a frustrated sigh.

"I'm not mad." Was the sharp reply.

She was, yes really was. If you've been walking with a frown for ten minutes, without looking at the person next to you, or rather behind you, who's trying to keep up with you, giving to that person the silent treatment and with an aura that could freeze up a glacier... It was even brazen deny it. So Fate sighed and stepped forward to stop her.

"Then why don't you talk with me?"

"I'm talking with you now."

"You know what I mean" she said trying not to rankle. "You've been distant since this morning…"

"You should already know the reason, right?" Nanoha snapped stubbornly and walked away leaving Fate there.

The blonde had to make a superhuman effort to swallow a groan. Since she had told Nanoha that morning in school that they would have to cancel their date the weekend she was acting so… so… so understandably upset. Fate was the only one who could put her in that state and although sometimes it made her feel special, as many it simply bothered her. But far from get angry too, all the poor girl did was get frustrated and worried, she didn't like being on bad terms with Nanoha. The times she didn't know the reason were the worst... Today she knew it and still she couldn't do anything.

Nanoha snorted, making sure to keep her pace firm, but slow enough so that the other girl could reach her effortlessly. She turned her head slightly and from the corner of her eye saw that Fate was in the place she had left her, a knot formed in her stomach and winced, but soon faded when the blonde hastily returned to the path. She looked to the front and sighed. She knew she was being childish, selfish and intransigent, but she couldn't help it, couldn't help being that way when it came to Fate and the time they spent together. Nanoha wasn't even interested in watching that movie, she just wanted to spend some time alone with her girlfriend, was that wrong? She understood the reason and yet...

"Nanoha" Fate called holding her hand, looking directly at her. "It's my job, I can't help it."

The initial surprise of Nanoha for being stopped abruptly was dissipated, leaving an impassive expression. She understands, of course she understands, but this time was slightly different.

"You weren't going on that mission before; it was you who asked to be assigned, isn't it?"

Fate twisted her lips and looked away. She couldn't do much against that argument, because it was the truth.

"And lately you've been busier" she added without bothering to hide her annoyance, "all you do is work and reports and..."

"Nanoha..."

"Not that I'm free from work either..." you could feel the anger growing, along with the voice volume. Fate looked at her earnestly.

"Nanoha."

"It's been weeks we can't hang out... It even seems that you don't mind spending time with me!"

"Nanoha!" This time she couldn't hold back, the auburn girl held her gaze. "You know that's not true."

That soft voice and those intense and determined eyes, staring at blue ones, managed to break some of Nanoha's defenses, but not mitigate her stubborn expression that she had transformed into an obstinate silence. Fate rarely raised her voice and it had left Nanoha bewildered.

"You know you're the most important thing to me" Fate continued, softening her gaze. She brought a hand to Nanoha's face and caressed it. "More than anything. And I love being with you."

"T-then…?" she wasn't going to yield, even though the look of Fate was melting her insides.

"So don't get mad…" she began to approach. Nanoha swallowed, but she didn't move nor relaxed her factions. "Nanoha…"

If there was something that Nanoha hated were those puppy eyes of Fate, the same ones with which she was approaching now, tilting her head with a little shy smile to intensify the effect. It was too adorable to resist, Nanoha loved that face… and that's exactly why she hated it when she was angry, because Fate always used to make her surrender. But not this time, Nanoha told herself firmly, the cute blonde wouldn't make it, no sir.

"Not this time, Fate-chan" she said stubbornly.

"Nanoha…"

The soft and seductive voice was not helping, saying her name in a whisper that caressed her face. She forgot to breathe but kept her lips and eyebrows obstinately tight.

"There's nothing I can do... to make you forgive me?" Fate asked reaching her lips, never averting her eyes off Nanoha's.

"...No..." she replied almost inaudibly.

"Are you sure?" their breaths mingled together and that didn't help Nanoha's concentration, but she stood firm.

"Yes."

"Pretty sure?" Fate pouted. Nanoha felt something inside her finally broke.

"Y-yes…"

Her voice barely came out, she was unconsciously closing her eyes and opened slightly her mouth, like Fate-chan did, their lips almost brushing. Who was she kidding? Angry or not, she wanted to kiss her more than anything. After all, the anger was because they weren't close enough right?

"I see" Fate said suddenly, recovering her usual tone and releasing Nanoha's face, "then there's nothing I can do."

She pulled away all of a sudden, feigning a defeated expression, but she was smiling inside. Nanoha was back to reality and was now with eyes wide open.

"I better go home then. See you tomorrow."

The auburn haired froze in place. She blinked a few times, puzzled to see the other girl turn around to walk away. But what the heck…?

This time she couldn't help but let out a sound between a grunt and exasperated moan. She took Fate's arm and made her turn around to tangle her fingers in the blonde hair and capture her mouth with her lips. She had been tempted... and damn, it had worked.

The Enforcer blinked in surprise at the sudden outburst, although she was expecting it _-maybe not that rough though_. She smiled to herself and returned the kiss without hesitation. Fate brought a hand to Nanoha's waist and another to her neck to deepen the kiss. They left their lips and tongues play with each other a few minutes before breaking it for air.

"I'm still mad at you" Nanoha said catching her breath, pouting.

Fate had to keep from laughing, this girl could be so stubbornly proud. She grinned and joined their foreheads.

"Sorry, but it's for a good reason."

"Which is?"

"I want to get some work done and make some extra hours, if you could say" she added with a chuckle, "to take the next week off. I want to make sure to have it free."

Nanoha, more relaxed, looked confused. Fate knew she would have to give the full explanation and blushed slightly bowing her head trying to hide it.

"Well, you know... the next week is..." Her voice getting lower "...our anniversary and I... I wanted to be sure to have that day off."

The young Takamachi surprised at the statement. Not that she had forgotten their anniversary, but she had to admit that she had overlooked this, mostly thanks to the anger. Now she felt like a fool, Fate was just thinking in her. And it made her feel incredibly lucky to be her girlfriend.

Could she get to love her more than she already did now?

"So don't be mad... I just want to be with you" she said softly with a cute blush, head down, pouting.

Nanoha felt becoming jelly and her heart melt. Could she be cuter? The Instructor needed to hold her with all her strength and kiss her passionately and tenderly. And she did just that.

Another thing that's important to mention, is that the "weakness" of the White Devil, that something that manages to make her forget reason and good manners, which makes her be selfish and can manage to get her angry, is also the only one who can send her straight to the clouds and have her with a silly grin the rest of the day. Because her reason for being in a good mood every day is to have Fate by her side.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you like it, let me know what you think :)


	13. If only I could make you mine

**If only I could make you mine**

I wonder if these feelings would ever stop... Although no matter how hard I tried, they keep growing.

They keep growing thanks to you. Thanks to your kindness, your smile, your eyes, your hands, your friendship, your courage... Thanks to all you are and mean to me, what I mean to you and having you always by my side, I can't stop them. I don't want to, it makes me happy loving you.

And yet I can't help wondering... why I can't be more than a friend to you.

If only I could make you mine, make you love me as I love you, I would make sure to make you happy. Erase all the suffering that I know you still keep in some corner of your heart.

If I could realize my selfish wish to make those eyes only look at me, I, I swear, I wouldn't look to anyone else. You're the one for me.

If that smile could be all mine, if it were the love's smile I crave for... I would treasure it more than anything. You mean the world to me.

If I could transform friendship into something more, make our feelings mutual... I shouldn't have to hold back, I no longer would have to settle with simple kisses on the cheek, I could...

If you could be mine... I would pamper you like nobody else. I would hug you more than now, I would coddle you, I would support you unconditionally, never away from you, I would kiss you, I would love you and I always would tell you... Fate-chan, I...

Just hold your hand makes me happy, but my ambition grows, my love for you grows, can't you see it?

Fate-chan…

Fate-chan is kind and beautiful, there's no doubt that many people likes her, but no one knows her like me, no one loves her like me... Even so, even though I love her, though my love is unbeatable, I'm afraid. I'm afraid of losing you, of not being able to remain friends and I can't do anything.

If only I could make you mine... If you could be mine...

"What are you thinking, Nanoha?"

"Huh?" What a great way to get back to reality; seeing your smile.

"You've been looking at nothing and sighing for a while" you chuckle "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." More than fine if you're here and still...

"You sure you're okay?" you question with concern. Oh, no, smile, smile Nanoha, you can't worry her by nonsense.

"Sure, don't worry." Very good, a smile of television, although she doesn't seem very convinced. "Shall we go?"

"Uhn..." Your hands are always warm and warm my heart, did you know? No, of course not, but anyway I'm glad to continue enjoying this, just walk hand in hand with you.

"Fate-chan..."

"Hm?" You turn to me, oh God, whenever I see your eyes I get lost.

"...I love you."

You smile sweetly and you approach me to give me a light kiss on the forehead. I knew it, you're worried and you think it's one of those days when I need pampering. It doesn't bother me, but it isn't entirely true. Still, my heart pounds and I smile you back when you say: "I love you too, Nanoha."

I know, I know but...

"You want to go for ice cream?"

"I would love to, Fate-chan." And we continued our way, smiling.

Well -_sigh_-, I think for now... my unrequited love continues...

* * *

**A/N:** This was one of the first thing I ever wrote using quotation marks and I'm still not used to them xD

A little short and not really fluent but the next is coming soon. Thanks for reading :)


	14. Look over here

**Look over here**

I'm looking you again, admiring you in silence. It's always the same, is like I'm seeing you go far away, despite being so close.

Today you walk alongside Hayate and I walk between Arisa and Suzuka. The road is not that long, but to me it feels like forever. But at the same time, feels like a sigh, looking at you.

You've always been there, since that day I said your name, you've been there for me. And that was enough. That made me happy... but not anymore.

I want you to say my name the same way I say yours, I want you to look at me the same way I look at you, I want you to love me... the same way I love you.

Can I smile because we're friends... when all I want is cry because we won't be more than that?

I want you to look over here and see me. Not like your best friend, or a sister or confident... just like a girl. A girl who is at your side, silently asking you to love her as she loves you.

I don't ask you to promise me the moon... Would be enough for me if you sit with me a while beneath it. Just the both of us with our hearts beating in sync.

I don't ask you to love me as much as I love you, because it would be impossible to compete with that. I only ask you to look this way...

You've always been by my side and I know we'll always be together, but not in the way I want. I love you, I want to hold you in my arms until time stops, I want to kiss you until I melt in your mouth, I want to feel you until I get lost in your skin, I love you... to the end of my days.

If I had one wish, maybe I would wish that. That you were the last thing I see at night and wake up with you every morning, but for now… I just wish you to look over here.

I wondered if I could go back in time, to a time before I realized how I felt... Would I?

Every time I see you from afar, I think to get over it... But then you look at me and everything goes wrong. Sometimes I see something in your blue eyes, although it may be just a reflection of my hope in them.

When I feel that I can leave this, you smile at me... And just so there is no hope for my oblivion. Just curving your lips you make me wish to become a thief and steal them. Because with that kiss you will know all that I didn't say.

At some point you turn around and look at me like every day, and the world stops at the brightness of your eyes. Then you smile at me, with the same smile as always and you bring me back to the reality that today is like any other day, a day of suffering because I don't have you when you are beside me. And I just smiled at you too.

You looked this way, but... When will the day you look at me in the same way I look at you?

* * *

**A/N:** This is kind of Fate's side of the "unrequired love" thing after the previous chapter. Next one will be longer and sweeter ;)


	15. Good Night

**Good Night**

The shadows of what promised to be a warm and starry night slowly enveloped the city. The lanterns dimly lit the path of two teens who were returning home.

They were in silence, just enjoying walking next to each other, slowly, very slowly to make long-lasting the trip, but you could feel some nervousness. When their eyes met, they shared a shy smile and looked away, blushing.

Just after another exchange of glances, Fate look sideways again at Nanoha with the smile still on her face, mentally reviewing the advice she had been given for that day.

_"Listen, Fate-chan" _Hayate had told her_. "This is the first date you guys have as an official couple and that makes it very important..."_

She felt again something dance in her stomach to the memory of that phrase. It had been a couple of days since they became girlfriends and today was their first time hanging out as such, it was still hard to believe.

_"Therefore,"_ she continued remembering the words of her friend in her mind, _"there are a few basic rules you should follow to make sure the success of a good first date"_ Hayate had said this very excited, clenching a fist, causing Fate to feel a little nervous and anxious.

_"First, you should praise her attire and / or notice if any changes are made"_

She felt having done well that part, albeit not really thinking about what Hayate said; when she saw Nanoha in that new blue dress she couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked and that's just what came out of her mouth without her being aware. Nanoha laughed flushed saying that Fate looked amazing with that black leather jacket, making appear a monumental blush in the blonde's face.

Fate turned to look discreetly at Nanoha, who was now looking distractedly the sky in the opposite direction. Today she looked really beautiful. She was wearing a new hairstyle, letting her hair down, with a slight grip of a pair of braids on the sides. The blonde had noticed that too and had made it known the auburn girl, causing a light blush. She chuckled thinking that Nanoha had probably been nervous and indecisive about what to wear for that day, just like her, and that made her happy.

_"I don't think I need to tell you this, but either way; be gentle, polite and attentive"_

Of course she had no problem with that part, treat Nanoha like a queen was something she always did and with pleasure, that day was no exception. She had decided to give in some things though, as at the time of choosing the film: she let Nanoha choose. It wasn't entirely bad, but she was left wanting to watch that action movie... She would do it another day.

She sighed, making Nanoha turn around to look at her. Fate smiled to say that nothing was wrong, losing again in the blue eyes of the girl. The auburn haired smiled back with a tender look. That reminded her other advice.

_"Do not let awkward silences take place, but don't force the conversation"_

She didn't. With Nanoha there was always something to talk about or it wasn't necessary, just being with her was enough. Although there was some initial unease because of... the novelty of the occasion that they no longer were simple friends, which worried them a little for not knowing what to do or what not to do, but things slowly flowed on their own. They made the usual, only this time there were more touching, stroking, smiles, glances, hugs and sighs.

Nanoha had definitely been more affectionate than usual today. If she had any chance to hug or kiss Fate's cheek she did without second thought or she found a way to do so, in fact she had walked cling to Fate's arm all day. Now they were each on their side, very close, but still "loose". Fate looked at her girlfriend's hand, dying to grab it, but didn't dare to do so, for both shyness and not knowing how Nanoha would react or if it would bother her.

_"Remember the most important thing: Have fun!"_

Oh yeah, she had a lot of fun. Despite the nerves, she was looking for spend the day with her, only her, so that every look, smile, gesture or word would be just for Nanoha and so she did. A whole day just with Nanoha. That simple fact made her happy and she enjoyed every minute. It didn't matter where they were if was with Nanoha. They had a good time between shopping, eating, walking in the park and lastly the film, but for Fate being with her girlfriend was what made the day complete.

She felt a soft touch on her left hand and turned to meet a shy looking Nanoha, seeking for approval to do what she wanted. She looked so cute that made Fate's heart beat hastily. The blonde smiled sweetly and firmly took the hand that touched hers. They walked hand-in-hand the rest of the way. The day had been perfect.

_"And in the end, if things go well, you'll get your goodnight kiss"_

She didn't like at all the tone and smile with what Hayate had said that and blushed again as much as she did when her indiscreet friend mentioned it. It was true that now they were a couple, but had not yet been given their first kiss. Fate wanted it but didn't know how to ask and doubted whether it would be too early for that or not, perhaps it would be rushing things and she didn't want to force Nanoha, maybe she could scare or bother her…

She was still lost in thought when they finally reached the door of Nanoha's house. Fate didn't realize until, still holding the auburn girl's hand, her footsteps had stopped. It was time to say goodbye.

Nanoha stood in front of her, holding her hand without looking at her, she seemed to have found something very interesting in her shoes. Fate didn't look at her either, she didn't want to assume that they had arrived, for the same reason they had walked so slowly, so that the day wouldn't end and having to say goodbye.

They spent a few minutes in silence, she didn't know exactly how many. The sky was completely dark with a few stars shining despite the artificial lighting of the city. And they were holding hands, saying nothing.

Gathering her courage, Fate raised her head slightly to look at Nanoha and met the blue eyes looking for hers, so they shared another intense gaze, lost in the depth of the eyes of the other. The silence was broken by comments on how well they had passed and that it would be nice to repeat it soon, but it didn't have much relevance, they were so engrossed in the eyes of the other, still holding hands, that the words didn't seem to reach the ears.

Without realizing it they began to approach, both with their cheeks flushed, their hearts pounding hard against their chest and their eyes glowing. They whispered their names, their breath caressing the other's face, their eyes closed while the distance was shortened, there wasn't much left to end the first date on a high note…

"I'm leaving!" sounded the voice of Miyuki opening the door, making both pulled away instantly. "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

"N-nee-chan!" Nanoha cried upset, to point out to her sister her annoyance for ruin the moment.

Miyuki couldn't do more than swallow her laughter at the sight of the two girls completely red and embarrassed, Nanoha looking at her frowning and Fate-chan sinking her head, apparently with the wish that the earth would open and swallow her whole.

"Miyuki, don't forget to bring..." Her father paused arriving at the door and seeing her youngest daughter with Fate. "Oh, you're back. How did it go?"

"V-Very well, sir. Sorry for the delay!" Fate exclaimed, now more nervous by the presence of Shiro. The man had to make an effort not to laugh.

"But you came just in time, Fate-chan" the man said quietly, trying to calm the girl. "No need to be so formal."

"Y-yes, excuse me, I...! Ah, I mean... I..." Fate was bowing her head at every word. Nanoha smiled sympathetically.

"Well... Are you two going to kiss or what?"

"We would have done if you hadn't interrupted" Nanoha boldly declared, sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"Na-Nanoha!" Fate cried in a pleading voice. The other just laughed shamefaced.

"Why don't you stay for dinner, Fate?" Shiro offered kindly. "Miyuki was going to buy a couple of things missing."

"Yeah, that's why I interrupted a pretty intimate moment..."

"That's enough, Nee-chan" Nanoha threatened. Her sister apologized with her hands.

"N-no, thank you, sir. I got to go..." Fate apologized bowing her head.

"For another time then, come when you want" smiled the man. "Thanks for taking care of my little Nanoha."

"Otou-san..." Nanoha looked at him reproachfully, embarrassed.

"It's a pleasure for me to do so, sir" Fate said decidedly.

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha looked at her girlfriend fondly and she smiled tenderly. Again, they lost in their eyes plunging into their little world.

"Ehem" Miyuki cleared her throat. "As I said, I was leaving. Otou-saan, go inside and give them some space."

Miyuki pushed her father into the house as she winked at her little sister. Nanoha sighed and turned to look at Fate, who was visibly self-conscious due the interruption. She smiled with resignation and tiptoed to leave a soft kiss on her cheek. Fate's eyes widened at the unexpected gesture that get her out of her reverie. She looked at Nanoha who smiled warmly. The auburn haired girl waved her hand and entered her house.

**. — . — . — . — .**

Fate smiled at the memory of what had been their first date and how it ended. She didn't know why it had come to her mind a memory of so many years ago, but until now she continued treasuring it.

She walked to her bed in the dark of night. She got under the covers as gently as possible and turned off the bedside lamp to get comfortable. Almost as a reflex, a body clung to her.

"Mmm... finally you came to bed" a drowsy Nanoha said. Fate smiled.

"Sorry for the delay, I was finishing some reports." Fate knew that on cold nights, Nanoha was waiting for her to be her private heater.

"It's okay... Now you will be my warm pillow." She pressed closer. The blonde also took her in her arms and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Good night, Nanoha."

"Good night, Fate-chan." She shifted to give her a light kiss on the lips.

"You know what I like about saying 'Good night'?" Fate said once separated.

"Uhm?" Nanoha tilted her head questioningly with a slight smile.

"That I know you'll be by my side upon waking."

They smiled and melted into another lasting kiss. Now there was no curfew, sisters or anything that could interrupt their moment... Ten years had passed since their first date and their love hadn't only grown in that time, but they still craved their kisses like that first failed attempt.

* * *

**A/N:** Today I'm utterly happy for Gin no Saji first episode so I decided to take a break from studying and use it to post this too. Thanks for keep reading :)


	16. Jolt

**Jolt**

There she was again. Plunged in the lonely darkness of her home, wandering in the living room among nostalgic sighing.

She was used to being alone, since she was a child spent a lot of time alone in her home because of her father's accident and that was something that made her secluding a little. However, that feeling of loneliness was gone since she met Fate, the girl who would become her best friend, her support and the person who would be with her unconditionally, and then become the reason of her sighs and the beating of her heart.

Still, although they moved in together and they loved each other like no one, Fate sometimes had to leave because of her work and she waited patiently. Later that wait had found the company of her little daughter and loneliness seemed a distant memory.

Now that years have passed and Fate is on another mission without apparent date of return, while Vivio is camping with some friends ... She can't do more than be left embrace, much to her regret, by the inhospitable arms of her loneliness.

She put her hand on the window, looking at the night sky nostalgically. Thinking that the more you want something, the more you miss it and although it should be easier to endure her absence as time passes, is the opposite.

"Fate-chan..." The melancholic whisper was lost in the darkness of the night.

Out of nowhere she felt a warm wind on her neck and a weight leaning on her back while something held her around the waist. She startled and turned restless to see the person who gave her that unexpected hug. Almost as if pronouncing her name had been summoned her, there was her blonde girlfriend, smiling.

"F-Fate-chan? What are you doing here?" She asked confused, still recovering from the impression. "I didn't know you'd come back today..."

"I wanted to surprise you" Fate answered simply smiling. She grabbed her waist again, this time from the front. "Did it work?"

"Well yes, I feel like I lost a few years of my life" Nanoha said trying to sound like a reproach, although she was immensely happy.

"Sorry" Fate apologized kissing gently her forehead. "Is there anything I can do to make up for?"

She sighed to end the shock, considering that nothing was more important than the mere fact of finally having that beautiful woman in front of her and she put a thoughtfully expression.

"Uhmm I can think of a few things." She put her hands on Fate's shoulders, smiling suggestively.

"Tell me?"

"Start with a kiss…"

"Oh." Fate raised an eyebrow and smiled back playfully "A kiss…" whispered touching her lips.

She brought the auburn haired woman to herself and captured her lips with hers, tasting them slowly, leisurely. Nanoha put a hand on Fate's cheek and tilted her head to make the kiss deeper. And as always, they enjoyed that little moment without time, their moment of extreme happiness when they said everything without a word. Knowing, exploring, just loving.

"A kiss… Like that?" Fate managed to say after their bodies cry out for air.

"Precisely" Nanoha smiled again. "And it ends…" she continued looking at Fate intently "…with you in my arms…" she hug the neck to prove her point "…forever."

"I think I'm more than willing to fulfill that condemned" Fate said with a chuckle joining their foreheads.

They smiled willing to get lost again in the soft touch of their lips, to get drunk with the sweetness of the other and let go, this time, by the passion. To let their bodies say 'I love you' and their souls speak in an ancient language that doesn't know anything but love.

* * *

**A/N:** Another short one. Days have been busy but I'll start translating the best and longest chapters soon (20+). Thanks for the support :)


	17. Radio Cassette

**Radio-Cassette**

"Nanoha-mama, what's this?" the small Takamachi entered the kitchen carrying a small box in her hands.

"Hm?" Nanoha adjusted the oven's heat to not burn the food and walked to her daughter.

Both sat at the kitchen table to watch the content. A smile made her way across the mother's face at the sight of a couple of rows of small compact plastic cases. She pulled one of the flattened objects and showed it to her daughter.

"This is of your Fate-mama" she informed smiling.

"What are they?" Bicolored eyes showed a glint of curiosity and confusion.

"You could say that is her hobby of collecting old objects..."

"I'm home!" sounded the voice of the blonde from the hall and the door closing. "Nanoha, there wasn't the coffee brand we usually buy, I hope you don't mind that... What are you doing?" she asked reaching to the kitchen and seeing them with one of her boxes on the table.

"Welcome, Fate-mama" greeted the girl smiling.

"Those are my tapes? Where do you get them?"

"I found them while looking for some photo albums in the closet" Vivio replied innocently. "What are they?"

Fate came to sit beside her, smiling, even she had forgotten where was that box. She took a case and opened it to show the curious Vivio one of the tapes.

"They're magnetic tapes, used to record and play sound. In other words, devices that store music" said Fate.

"Oh, like an Ipod?" She inquired remembering the gift that her grandmother Momoko had given her last Christmas. Vivio surprised to hear her auburn haired mother giggling amused and Fate looking at her with reproach.

"Sort of, but it's a much more old system" Fate went back to look at her daughter.

"Way too much" abounded an amused Nanoha.

"Mou, Nanoha..."

"And how do you listen to it?" Vivio continued, willing to satisfy her curiosity, examining one of the tapes.

"The tapes only store audio, other equipment is needed to play it." The little frowned noting the impracticality of it.

"That sounds... Why having something like this?" she asked, leaving the sentence trailed off.

"I ask myself the same" Nanoha commented witty. Fate showed a slight blush.

"Well, that's... It has its magic" she declared stoic.

"Uhm... Magic?" Vivio cocked her head.

"Yes, it's... Everything goes through a process of evolution, especially the technology, and with the objects someone can go collecting its facets. That makes it interesting" the blonde explained enthusiastically.

"I don't understand it at all..." sentenced Vivio shaking her head, "but if Fate-mama likes it, I guess it's okay."

Fate showed a defeated expression at Vivio's radiant smile, while Nanoha tried by all means to not laugh. After that, the little girl said she'll continue what she was doing because it was related to homework. The blonde sighed putting the tapes in place.

"Mou, I can't believe that Vivio said the same as you..." she grumbled forming a pout.

"It's because Fate-chan is so cute when she talks about what she likes... even if we don't understand why" Nanoha added giggling.

"That's not true" she countered with a pout.

"That pout doesn't help to deny how adorably childish you can be sometimes" Nanoha sentenced playfully. Fate snorted. "It's the truth, Fate-chan. I still remember the look on your face when we go through the antique shop after school; you looked like a little girl going for the first time to the zoo. Your eyes sparkled and you looked so, so cute" she finished hugging her like a teddy bear.

"Mou, Nanoha..." Fate whined, though not bother her at all the hug, followed by a kiss on the cheek.

"I still don't understand your hobby though."

"As I said: has its magic."

"If you say so..." Nanoha sighed trying to stand, but Fate stopped her decisively.

"I'll show you."

Minutes later they were both on the roof. Nanoha contemplating the beautiful sky dyeing with the darkness of the night, with the first stars twinkling overhead. Fate in turn, put one of the tapes in the radio-cassette player. She stood and held out a hand to Nanoha, who accepted confusing. Then the melody started to play:

_My love,_

_There's only you in my life_

_The only thing that's bright_

Nanoha's eyes widened in surprise at the choice of song, while Fate brought a hand to her waist, looking at her with a captivating smile. The blonde moved her lips as if singing in silence.

_My first love,_

_You're every breath that I take_

_You're every step I make_

Fate drew her partner closer and began to guide her in a gentle waltz, following the rhythm.

_And I_

_I want to share_

_All my love with you_

_No one else will do…_

She nuzzled Nanoha's cheek making her shiver. Then placed a light kiss on her neck and moved away again to gaze at her.

_And your eyes_

_Your eyes, your eyes_

_They tell me how much you care_

_Ohh yes, you will always be_

_My endless love_

Nanoha was not aware of the lyrics; all that mattered was the woman before her. She was sure she had a completely silly expression on her face, spellbound in burgundy wells that glowed with love for her. Not even realized when they began to rise, spinning around slowly in dance.

Fate took care of joining them together enough so that their bodies touched, bringing the hand she had taken to her lips to kiss her palm gently and then placing it in her chest so that Nanoha could feel the beating of her heart.

_"__I've found in you… My endless love"_ Fate chanted in her ear, making Nanoha blush deeply.

Nanoha hugged her tightly. By separating slowly, they shared an intense gaze while the tune was playing in the background being the guide for their lips met in a tender and passionate dance.

"So? What do you say?" A smiling Fate questioned her at the end of the magical moment.

"It's not fair" Nanoha complained still blushing. "If it weren't for Fate-chan, there would be no such magic."

Fate laughed joining their foreheads, but the entire romantic and wonderful atmosphere that had formed around the two of them collapsed in a second when Vivio's voice was heard through the window.

"Nanoha-mama! The stew is burning!

"Oops..."

Both looked at each other and laughed cheerfully. Being aware that every time they lost themselves in their little fantastic moments of love, the rest didn't matter... And likewise, they could always go back to enjoy one of those moments after dinner.

* * *

**A/N: **I have no life til tomorrow afternoon so I decided to just post this chapter that was ready though it don't follow the same order than Spanish. Ah yeah, it's Endless Love - Lionel Richie, a classic.

Thanks for reading and your reviews. Special thanks to **ShappoSensei** for his helpful comments and to **Lance58** :)

See you in the next~


	18. Excessive Chain

**Excessive Chain**

She had to resist.

How much time left? How long has it been? It seems that today was lasting longer than usual.

She was very tired. The pain was something she had stopped feeling for a long time, but the same way she found screams coming from her mouth like if it didn't belonged to her.

She looked again that pair of eyes she had in front of her and found herself with two unbreakable walls, there was no longer love in them, the love that once emanated was gone and she didn't understand why. It was surely her fault. Something had to be done to receive such punishment. It wasn't much in the physical pain which she was being subjected, but in the hate reflected in them, the coldness. And she felt cold, very cold just looking at them.

"I'm Sorry... Okaa-san" she tried with pleading voice and as always it didn't work, just made things worse.

Now the furious whip whistled through the air before crashing into her skin. Three... five... seven times tore her body before stopping among rabid gasps. For her part, she barely felt air get in to her lungs, it hurts to breathe, it hurts all. If it wasn't because she was sustained by strong shackles on her wrists she would be in the ground. She still managed to lift her head to look back at the woman. The image of her executioner who looked at her with contempt, and now an almost deranged expression became blurred at the memory of a woman who had a warm smile, full of affection for her. And she didn't understand what had happened.

"You will never be her" the woman hissed, dragging each syllable.

And then she understood. She wasn't and she would never be the girl the woman wanted, those memories weren't hers. That love wasn't for her, never was and never would be. But she loved her and that's why she smiled. She loved her and that's why she resisted. So... maybe... someday...

However, the punishment didn't stop, it never did. Time froze, it didn't matter, neither the number of lashes she received. She closed her eyes for a moment, was very tired. She opened them again and now felt something cold on her knees. She looked down to find that her legs no longer hung, now were so long that were bent. Analyzing more her body she realized that she was no longer a girl, she had the body of a teenager. So much time had passed? Ah, it doesn't matter...

"Open your eyes!" The shout of the woman stopped her eyelids. If she didn't see the punishment, if she fell asleep, it wouldn't be so painful.

Despite the order, she was tired, very tired and wanted to sleep some more. Not even that could do? Why she deserved all of that just for being a different person than the woman expected?

It didn't matter, she needed to close her eyes for a moment, she couldn't resist anymore...

"FATE-CHAN!"

That voice made her eyes opened widely and lifted her head, feeling her heart stop for a second. No...

"Fate-chan!"

Yes, someone was coming, out of the shadows appeared a little auburn haired girl with pigtails and a white Barrier Jacket running towards her. She felt terror, real fear.

"No... Don't come..." The words wouldn't come out of her mouth. She cursed her weakness.

"Fate-chan. Are you okay?" she asked concerned reaching her side.

"Nanoha..." She was surprised of how soft and harmonic her name sounded despite the panic. The blue eyes softened when heard her name.

"Fate-chaAGH!"

"NO!" She cried her lungs out "Nanoha!"

The girl showed a pained expression as she felt the pain throughout her body. The whip whistled again and crashed on her back, but this time she didn't scream.

"Nanoha! Nanoha!" She shifted in her bindings, uselessly. "Stop, Okaa-san!"

"You don't even moan when I whip you, but for her..."

The dread, the desperation invaded her. Not her, not Nanoha, she had nothing to do with this. Tears flooded her eyes when the girl looked up and gave her a warm smile.

"Don't worry, Fate-chan, I'm fine."

Another lash disfigured her face again, making her stifle a groan, but she didn't complain, she did nothing, just turned to smile at Fate again with her eyes watering involuntarily.

No, Fate shook her head, don't hit her, she has nothing to do with this. She didn't deserve this. Nanoha didn't deserve to suffer for her. Why she did this? And Fate didn't deserve to be seen with such affection, she didn't deserve that wonderful girl in her life.

Please, she mentally prayed, please don't hurt her again. She let out a howl of pain as the whip again found Nanoha's skin; see her face of suffering was stormier than receive the punishment herself.

Presea laughed at her pleas, feeling frustrated by the complete lack of agony in Nanoha's voice, she only whispered an "I'm here" to Fate, every time.

Fate closed her eyes tightly. She couldn't bear it anymore, begged not to touch her, to leave her alone, struggling with all her strength against her bindings. She couldn't even hear her own voice, the only sound that echoed in her mind was the rusty and metallic sound of those damn chains which has trapped her and at the mercy of her mother's punishment...

A soft sound began to overcome her cries and the chains, getting stronger, closer, more desperate. She felt something warm on her cheek and it weren't her tears rolling down her face like a cold river.

"...-chan... Fate-chan... FATE!"

She opened her eyes, shocked, breathing hard and was surprised to find a pair of sapphires looking at her with concern and suffering. Despite the tears that ran down her eyes and fell to the blonde's face, it seemed to her a beautiful and reassuring image.

It was Nanoha, a teenager Nanoha who she had seen before sleep and in that moment she knew it had only been a dream, a nightmare. Taking a deep breath to try to calm down and after closing her eyes for a moment, then opened them again with a comforting smile.

"Nanoha" she called softly, putting a hand in her cheek to remove the last rebel tears.

"Fate-chan..." The aforementioned stood up to hug her and she returned it instantly. "You had a nightmare... and you were screaming... Are you...?"

"I'm fine" she interrupted. "I'm fine, thanks."

They enjoyed a few minutes of their warmth. Both feeling vulnerable, but safe in the arms of the other. It was a strange, but heartwarming feeling.

Nanoha felt Fate shaking, probably remembering what she had seen, and held her tighter, stroking her hair. She knew that her friend, despite having much love in her life now, still had ties to the past, a thick chain that can't be destroyed yet and tormented her at night, in the vulnerability of her dreams.

"Shhh... I'm here, I will not leave you" she whispered softly, which made Fate shudder and stifled a groan.

"Nanoha..."

"Uhn, Fate-chan" Nanoha answered the call with affection, without stopping stroke her hair and her back.

"Nano... ha..." Fate managed to say between drowned moans, holding the crying.

"Here I am."

"Nanoha!"

She clung to the warmth of the body that held her firmly in her arms, in a cozy hug. She felt so safe... she felt loved, and she began to cry. As Nanoha allowed herself to be weak in front of her, Fate felt she could be weak too, because that loving and kind girl would not abandon her.

"Nanoha..." she said after calming down, still in her arms "... I'm sorry." Before the auburn girl said anything, she added: "I'm sorry for moisten your pajamas."

"Silly" Nanoha laughed slightly, a truly comforting sound. "Are we going to sleep? Do you feel better?"

"Uhn" she nodded weakly. Nanoha released a little bit the hug, but Fate grabbed one of her sleeves shyly, "Can you sleep with me?" she asked her with shyness and a slight blush "...For tonight…?" she explained softly.

She looked so vulnerable. Leaving aside the adorableness of the gesture and Fate's face, Nanoha could see a hint of fear in the brightness of those crimson wells, loneliness, and wished to hug her with all her strength to let Fate know she wasn't alone, that she was there. That she loved her more than anyone...

"Always" she answered simply with a smile full of affection, to then kiss her forehead tenderly.

Fate returned the gesture shyly and made room for the auburn to sleep with her, forgetting about the guest's futon.

From that night, they didn't sleep apart again. At that time, there, embraced, Fate was still unaware of the nature of her deep affection for the auburn haired, but it was right there she knew she would never feel safer and loved than in the arms of that girl and that Nanoha was and would always be her most important person, her reason to stay alive, for fighting against the chains that oppress her... And smiling against Nanoha's chest, feeling the rhythmic beating of her heart, she knew that one day those excessive chains would disappear, to leave only warmth, only love.

* * *

**A/N:** Now that I finished my exams, I'm in my hometown resting and after 12 awesome hours of sleep I can finally post this. And since I have vacation I can dedicate myself fulltime to translate! ... and have fun, and hang out with friends, and read, and study, and sports... Let's say that I'll have more time xD

Thanks to my dear friend for helping me with this and to you for read. Now I'll answer PM and stuff. Read you soon~


	19. Perfect Blue

**Perfect Blue**

Nanoha loves the sky, Fate knows that, so she swore to protect it, protect the sky Nanoha loves and the sky they share. That's why she contemplates it when they are separated, thinking about her... In her smile, her auburn hair, her laugh, her eyes...

Those eyes that often remind the same sky; vast and endless, seeming as if you could get lost in any minute you stare at it.

Some other times, remind of a fathomless and turbulent ocean, capable to drag you into its depths and leave you there for all eternity. Likewise, may resemble to meltwater, crystalline and pure, without secrets to hide.

In any of its forms or colors, it seemed beautiful and attractive to Fate. Deep navy blue, obscured by the desire; calm lavender, any day in the morning; magnificent sapphire blue, shining of happiness; surrounding turquoise blue when she smiles lovingly, the neon electric blue that shows when enjoys teaching, including Prussian's insoluble blue that have when she cries ...

Every time those beautiful orbs are flooded with tears, Fate puts a soft kiss on each eyelid to remove the suffering, and when Nanoha opens them again, the blonde enjoys the _coeli_ blue shine that look her tenderly.

"Your eyes are beautiful, Fate-chan." Says the redhead, like always, lost in the burgundy pits.

"Yours are" Corrects Fate, softly. "Your eyes are simply perfect."

She kissed each of those captivating blue eyes, and then contemplates them in silence. Shining with the tenuous starlight that filtered through the window, looking her with love, accompanied by a warm smile, Fate felt that those eyes were simply perfect, a beautiful Perfect Blue.

* * *

**A/N: **Just a little something... Chapters 22-23 are done, but I really want to stick to the original order so I will be catching up this week, promise.

Thanks for read~


	20. Red

**Red**

Valentine's Day; that date founded by traders that has become a tradition for lovers. Since Roman times to the present day, the lovers have on the calendar one day to demonstrate or reaffirm their love through gifts, dedications or poems. Many seek to be special or make the person of their affection feel special with unconventional gifts...

Certain blonde enters the room carrying a tray whose contents ended crashing loudly on the floor at the sight of what was waiting behind the door: her girlfriend, an adorable auburn haired girl, awaited only covered by a red ribbon tied in a big bow at the level of their breasts. The blonde didn't quite know how to react or how to repress the instincts that were surfacing, red and sweaty, unmoving, she only needed a few words out of her beloved's mouth to let herself be. With seductive and suggestive tone, the lips moved to form the phrase: _"Fate-chan, eat m-"_

"HAYATE-CHAN!"

WHAM! The cry of a very embarrassed and almost hysterical Nanoha was accompanied by an accurate punch of Arisa to the head of her chestnut friend.

"Ouch. Arisa-chan, violence is not necessary..." Hayate complained rubbing her aching head.

"Shut up, you pervert!" Arisa roared flushed.

"I was just answering Nanoha-chan's question!" Hayate claimed in her defense.

"That's not a rational response!"

"What more logical for a "special gift" in Valentine's Day that...?"

"HAYATE!" shouted in unison Nanoha and Arisa, one embarrassed and the other angry, effectively cutting the brunette.

"Alright, alright. Puritans..." she grumbled leaning on the back of the chair.

"Hayate-chan," Suzuka decided to intervene, "I don't think that's what Nanoha-chan meant when she asked us for advice of a special gift for Fate-chan."

"I insist that that's..."

"I will not do that, Hayate-chan" Nanoha interrupted dryly with a frown, noting that there was no option to debate.

"So... How about a red bunny suit?" the chestnut haired suggested thoughtfully.

"Neither" she replied flatly.

"Little Red Riding Hood?"

"I pass."

"Nurse?"

"With red suit?" Nanoha ventured.

"Yes."

"No."

"What's your problem against red?" Hayate exclaimed exasperated slamming the table with both palms.

"What's _your_ problem with red?" Arisa snapped instead of Nanoha.

"Because red is the color of passion!" Hayate raised a fist as war cry.

Nanoha thanked it was lunch break and the classroom was almost empty so that Hayate's nonsenses couldn't reach too many ears. As Fate was away for a couple of days because a mission, she decided to take the opportunity of asking her friends for advice for the upcoming Valentine's Day, but now she doubted whether it was a good idea…

"Don't you want to give Fate-chan something she really wants?" the brunette questioned settling back on the desk.

"Of course, but..."

"Well, what Fate-chan likes the most is you, so it's the logical thing to give her yourself!" Hayate said in a matter-of-fact way.

"That... for some reason it doesn't sound quite well..." Nanoha replied embarrassed with a droplet sliding down her temple.

"Why not just chocolate?" Arisa alluded with crossed arms, tired of debating with Hayate.

"You're very good with sweet things and Fate-chan will appreciate anything you give her" Suzuka abounded. "Every year she enjoys with the chocolates Nanoha-chan gives her."

"That's precisely why" Nanoha sighed. "Every year I give her chocolates or some dessert, but this year is..." she stopped, blushing.

"...The first Valentine's Day you will celebrate as an official couple" Hayate finished for her seeing her so ashamed. Nanoha blushed even more with a silly smile forming on her face; the idea still makes butterflies dance in the stomach.

"That's why I want to note the difference" Nanoha continued with a far-away look, "Make it... special. Show Fate-chan how special she is to me..."

The girls gazed at her in silence. Arisa snorted, but then smiled resigned like Hayate and Suzuka. This pair of lovesick idiots...

The days passed and Nanoha couldn't find anything that met her expectations. Fate had returned from her mission, which meant less time to look for something... or focus on anything else other than the blonde's charming smile or pleasant company. Heck, she was totally smitten like a kitten... Who can do something with that? Or worse; find a gift that will do justice to such feelings?

She felt completely frustrated. No matter how many magazines she read, online research she do, how many show windows she observe, even spy on what other couples had planned (and she felt like a stalker at that point), she could not catch the perfect gift, nothing convincing. So engrossed she was in her internal debate on what would be a good gift for her beloved blonde that she had forgotten she would have to deal with said girl's fans.

"I hope you can keep at bay your jealousy this year, Nanoha-chan" Hayate said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused, while they hauled two stacks of papers as the teacher's request.

"You can't fool me" she pointed, sagacious, "you could have been smiling, but I know that last year murderers' instincts surfaced in you against those who gave presents to Fate-chan." Nanoha froze at that comment. "This time you have more rights being the girlfriend, but still, try to remember that we are people of peace."

Hayate stepped away laughing amused, leaving a stock-still Nanoha. Great, she had missed completely that detail, something more to worry about. And there were only a couple of days for February 14…

"Happy Valentine's everyone" Suzuka said smiling, spreading out some packets to her friends which were gratefully accepted.

"Awesome, Suzuka-chan's imported chocolates are the best!" Hayate exclaimed caressing the envelope.

"Isn't that favoritism?" Arisa frowned.

"Arisa-chan's expensive chocolates are also great, but if I don't get any _honmei choco_ then it doesn't matter which one I like better" the brunette replied calmly to then form a mischievous smile "Or should I understand that yours have other intentions?"

A droplet of sweat rolled down the others' head when Arisa's fist smashed into its well-known Hayate's crown.

"When will you understand that violence is NOT the answer!"

"Says who goes throwing energy balls through the sky!" the blonde refuted.

"That's Nanoha-chan!"

"Whatever, take your _giri choco_! Do you hear? Giri!"

"No need to shout either, if you feel so obliged you shouldn't..." Hayate mumbled with every intention to keep bugging her friend, but the timely intervention of a boy made her to shut up.

"Testarossa-san you got a minute?"

Everyone stared at the nervous boy who seemed to be a _kouhai_. In breaks there was no problem to students from other courses to slip in their classroom and thanks to that, the typical exchanges occurred in the moments that were considered appropriate or when the courage arrived. Apparently it was the second option which the young man was aiming.

"Uh..." She gave a fleeting look at Nanoha who was staring at what the boy had in his back. "Sure."

They moved away a few steps and after a few words that were strung together collecting half sentences, he handed her a neatly wrapped rectangular package.

"Those don't seem to be _giri choco_..." the brunette stated with a huge grin without missing a detail of the scene. Nanoha felt a knot forming in the pit of her stomach.

"Sorry" Fate said calmly, "but I can't accept them. I appreciate your intentions though."

She gave him a slight bow and a friendly smile to go back to her friends. Nanoha tried to hide her radiant expression as best she could when the blonde came to her side, without too many results, so she squeezed lightly Fate's hand to let her know how she felt and was granted with a tender smile.

The rest of the day passed unnoticed. Fate kindly returned the gifts she had received in her shoe locker and, after a few more refusals, there weren't more people willing to try, apparently the blonde was taken; said the rumor that made certain auburn haired reach new highs.

They hadn't made specific plans, so after saying goodbye to her friends, they wandered aimlessly enjoying their company. The day wasn't particularly cold, but still they walked very close together to share their warm, holding hands. Once they got to a park and decided to sit to drink something hot, Nanoha felt it was the right time.

"Fate-chan, about today..." she began, accepting the can that the blonde offered.

"Happy Valentine's, Nanoha" said the girl leaning over to give her a quick kiss, smiling.

The sudden gesture left Nanoha frozen, at least technically, as her cheeks were burning. She shook her head hard to return to land.

"What I mean is..." she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bag. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Fate-chan."

"For me? Can I open it now?"

"Of course, silly" Nanoha chuckled seeing the curious expression of her girlfriend.

Fate sat by her side and carefully opened the envelope. She showed some surprise to see the contents, while Nanoha looked nervous. She smiled and dropped on one hand the two woven bracelets, one yellow with black and other white with blue, a clear allusion to her Barrier Jacket and Nanoha's respectively.

"This is yours" the auburn girl said, pointing to the blue-white "and the other is mine, that way we'll remember us when we are apart." She blushed slightly, considering somewhat childish and embarrassing the matter of matching things when it had been suggested, but she really wanted to have something to link them and to remember Fate... though it was clearly unnecessary, she knew that would cause a warm feeling to see the bracelet daily on the blonde's wrist or her own.

"I had thought on mobile straps, but you wouldn't carry it on missions and..." she continued trying to hide her blush, but Fate cut her hugging her tightly.

"Thank you" she whispered sweetly, "I love it."

Nanoha smiled against Fate's chest, feeling their hasty heart beats mixing together and she returned the embrace warmly. They remained like that for a few moments, pulling apart a little just to close their lips.

"That's not all" Nanoha said once separated, blushing again.

Fate tilted her head innocently waiting for the next move of the auburn girl. Hesitantly, Nanoha turned to look for something in her pocket, but this time she took a few seconds to take it out. Given the confused look of the blonde, she took one of her hands, tied a thin red string in her pinky and did the same with her own. She raised her hand at the level of her face, bending her other fingers to make clearly visible her pinky with the red thread.

"You know the story of the red string of fate?" Despite her embarrassment she managed to speak calmly and seriously.

_An invisible red thread connects those destined to meet, despite time, the place, and despite the circumstances. The thread can be tightened or tangle, but will never be broken._

"You were my fated encounter, Fate-chan" she said fondly. "You are my destined person... I love you, now and forever."

The clarity of Nanoha's words echoed loudly in Fate's ears, whose eyes welled with tears, touched, she blushed hard and looked down. Nanoha did the same, tomato red, once the weight of her words fell on the two of them. Nanoha was so embarrassed that she couldn't open her eyes, maybe what will Fate think, maybe it had been too much...

"Huh?" she was startled to feel the familiar touch of Fate's lips on her hand, specifically in her pinky.

"That's what I say, Nanoha" Fate looked up, watching her intently. "You changed my destiny and gave me a reason to live. I swear" she laced their pinkies, "I'll always be by your side, protecting you and loving you from the bottom of my heart."

A warm smile, some tears, a few sighs, a tight hug wishing to merge into the other's body, a long, deep and gentle kiss and both parted to get lost into their eyes, with their colors shining with all its intensity. They giggled, flushed and still holding hands.

"I have something for you too, but I don't think it can compare..."

Fate took of the bag that she had brought -_to which Nanoha had been oblivious thanks to her __nerves-_ a little square box and handed it to her.

"I'm not as good as you on this, but I made an effort" she added with a shy smile. "Since you like strawberries better, I thought... I hope you like it..."

Nanoha smiled tenderly. It was a beautiful heart-shaped cake completely covered with strawberry icing and a few sugar flowers adorning the top. She looked at Fate who nodded in return and she ran a finger over the surface and brought it to her mouth.

"Delicious!" she exclaimed savoring the sweet dessert.

"Really?" Fate asked excited. Nanoha nodded smiling. "I'm glad... W-well, I also I have another gift."

"Hm?" Nanoha wondered at the embarrassment and discomfort with which Fate said that.

"It is... in my home... No problem if you come for a while?"

Nanoha nods delighted. They stood up to leave holding hands while the auburn haired girl thought that red was not only the color of passion, but also of love.

Happy with life as she was, Nanoha ignored that Hayate had also given advice on gifts to the innocent Fate-chan...

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, not the original order but close enough. The longest til now and one of my favorites. Hope you enjoyed~


	21. Dash

**Dash**

Anyone would think that having a magnificent blonde girlfriend would be a blessing. A pretty, friendly, adorable, intelligent, athletic, strong, brave girl, with eyes that take your breath away, who loves you more than anyone and makes you feel in the clouds... An amazing girl that also has a cool name: Fate T. Harlaown. A dream come true, is what Takamachi Nanoha -_the girlfriend of that wonderful young woman-_ usually think.

However, other times it simply becomes annoying and she believes that one of the biggest defects of Fate is, precisely, be that perfect...

"Hey, Testarossa, what do you do to have them so firm?"

"E-eh?" The blonde exclaimed embarrassed by where were located the eyes of her classmate.

"Not only that, I want to know what do you eat to have them that big" said another girl also watching some part of Fate's body seriously.

"Do you diet?" said another "You have a great body!"

Fate was red because of shame, not knowing how to respond to the comments of her insistent –and sassy- classmates. She suddenly seemed to be the focus of the dressing room, to the annoyance of certain auburn haired girl who watched from a safe distance, safe to not to do anything crazy (although justified, according to her) to the daring girls who scrutinized the body of her girlfriend as if she weren't present.

…Although that was just the problem that bothered her; aside of her friends and family, no one knew about their relationship, which obviously included the entire school.

At first it didn't meant so much inconvenience, she was so comfortable up in her cloud of love that she wasn't aware of what was happening around her, but once more gazes began to settle on her sexy blonde... Because you have to admit it: that a man turns to look her is more than understandable, he would have to be blind to not to, but recently more girls were looking her too, and that was a complete nuisance that eventually burst her bubble of unconcern, giving way to a jealousy hurricane.

But no more, she told herself firmly wrinkling hard the shirt half on, today she would do something to definitively eliminate undesirable people (call it "undesirable" to anyone approaching Fate with intentions beyond friendship... or a too close friendship).

"Why the smile, Hayate?" Arisa asked with a frown. The brown-haired turned her head slightly to answer, without looking away from Nanoha.

"Just thought maybe today is not like any other boring Monday" Hayate answered simply, widening her smile.

Suzuka looked at the scene a moment and shared a complicit giggle with her friend, understanding what she meant. Arisa raised an eyebrow suspiciously, while Nanoha was still staring at her target (Fate) being oblivious to the conversation of her friends.

"Fate-chan, I challenge you to a race" she faced her once they were on the track.

"Huh?"

"If I win" Nanoha continued decisively, "you'll have to give me a kiss in front of everyone."

The blonde blushed instantly. If it depended on Nanoha, she would shout to the four winds about their relationship, but Fate is too shy and embarrassed to public demonstration of affection, which is why their relationship was kept in secret. This was a great way to end up with this situation and everyone would know about their love.

"Nanoha, that is... Are you...?" Fate stammered nervously.

"I'm really sure" she declared confidently.

While it is known that Fate is incredibly fast and she, on the other hand, until a few years was bad in sports, with the physical training in the TSAB she could now defend herself on the track and her resistance was always something to admire, besides now she had a reason to win at all costs... And in any way, if she lost Fate certainly would ask something that was beneficial to both, it was a perfect plan.

"If I lose I will do whatever you want" she added with suggestive tone.

"O-okay, are you okay with 100 meters?"

"Oh, oh, so the pair of lovebirds will compete for love prizes?" Hayate exclaimed hanging to Fate's neck with a cat grin.

"Hayate-chan! How do you...?" Nanoha stepped back startled by the sudden appearance.

"I have a great ear when is about interesting things" she answered derisively. "But wouldn't this be more interesting with more players?"

"This is between Fate-chan and me" Nanoha replied curtly.

"What are you talking about?" Arisa asked coming up with Suzuka and a couple of other girls.

"We thought in compete in a race with a kiss from Fate-chan as the prize" Hayate replied smiling.

Fate flushed, Nanoha paled, Suzuka smiled in amusement, others opened their eyes surprised and in less than a second the whispers of the people who were there began to spreading the word to end in a few screams and shouts. Soon all third graders gathered around the three magicians.

"A race? With a kiss from Testarossa as prize?" cried one among the crowd.

"Where do I sign?" shouted another.

"Is it for real?" asked someone skeptical.

The blonde was entering a crisis, between the glare and murderous aura of Nanoha, Hayate's and Suzuka's giggle and all eyes on her...

"Hayate! What are you...?" she tried to argue, but a hand made her lowered her head with more force than necessary. The brown-haired whispered a few words in her ear that made her pale and be wordless.

Nanoha understood, not knowing what Hayate said to her, but it was clearly a blackmail that would keep Fate outside of the situation. She frowned and snorted to get close to face her _friend_ who was calming the crowd. "Can you tell me what are you doing?" she whispered indignantly "Do I need to remind you...?"

"Fate-chan is always protecting you" the brown-haired interrupted, talking softly, "it's your turn to protect her lips~"

The funny and almost devilish cat smile with all that was said helped her blush to be basically for rage. There was nothing to do, not only her plan had gone down the drain, but now they were planning a competition with **her** Fate-chan as the prize and Hayate was clearly enjoying it, thing that made her remember every three seconds the misuses of magic.

"You mean that almost all men want to participate?" Arisa exclaimed pissed "Could it be that they don't have a girlfriend?"

"With so many people will be impossible to do it on the track..." Hayate mused with a hand on her chin.

"Why don't we do this around the campus?" Suzuka intervened with a friendly smile.

"That would be a good idea, but sensei wouldn't allow us to do it now."

"It can be done after school as extra programmatic activity with those who want to stay" Suzuka suggested again quietly. Hayate's face lit up, Arisa arched her eyebrows incredulous after the participation of her calm friend, Nanoha felt doubly betrayed and all others happily accepted the proposal.

Once the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, students began to meet behind the gym. There weren't just students from third year, but the rumor ran around the school in school hours remaining after physical education and like everything that is passed from mouth to mouth, things get distorted a little and the prize was almost to the conscience of each, some in search of the kiss, others searching the value they needed to confess, some others hoping that Fate will agreed to join their club, to help them with studies... and we don't know what else the others would think.

Nanoha was shocked, appalled and irritated by the conglomeration of people there, at least in the starting line, because a big part of the school was waiting -_and betting on_- the show (it was still terrifying the capacity Hayate had of organize events in record time). She looked to each side: at least a dozen boys **and** girls, which surprised her, waiting for the start signal.

"Alright!" Hayate shouted through a loudspeaker calling the attention of the crowd. "It will be a complete run around the entire school and as everyone knows, the prize is..." she pointed to poor Fate who was sitting next to her "The sexy blonde here!"

The auburn girl felt an eyebrow twitch and a little vein appear in her forehead before the exclamations and whistles. Hayate could declare herself dead. Although that shy expression Fate had was still adorable… When the burgundy eyes got up to find the blue ones with pleading brightness, Nanoha said to herself there was no room for a defeat and she was prepared to crush anyone who crossed in her path.

"On your marks... get set... Go!" Hayate shot the air gun that nobody knew where she got. "Run, fight, don't get hurt and above all: I want to see excitement!"

The race started like any other, with some –_including Nanoha_– positioning immediately first, but by surrounding the gym things got complicated or rather, according to the contestants impressions, went to hell. After some fences appear as an obstacle, which remained relatively normal, some fell into hiding holes, others were attacked by paint bombs when tripping over cables and other crazy things that made the road like an eternity.

"Hayate-chan, you're crazy!" Nanoha roared getting rid of the last giant ball that stood in her way, miraculously. '_And assume as the minimum a Divine Buster when this is over' she_ thought focusing on the goal.

The finish line was already visible, marking the end of the race, only a few more meters, a small number of people to overcome, and that terrible day could be over. She was the only girl who was still in the race, perhaps for the brutality of the obstacles, the aggressive competitiveness in the beginning or because those who remained were all great athletes, but she was tired. She was moving almost by inertia, barely breathing the necessary for the effort she has to make in each breath, completely closed to her surroundings, she could only see the white string of finishing line, so she didn't notice that someone wanted to pass her until she was pushed abruptly making her fall.

She managed to put her hands, so she didn't hit her face with the floor, but that mattered a little, she was out of competition. She looked up demoralized, waiting to see who would be the jerk who would dare to cross that line first, when she sees a blonde mane running like a lightning. Open her eyes in surprise, shocked like the other observers, Nanoha didn't realized that she was competing or how long she had been doing, but it wasn't relevant at that moment, all she managed to do was to scream her lungs out: "You can do it, Fate-chan!"

The scream alerted the remaining runners who looked to the side just to see a yellow lightning running at full speed to their side. In a few moments she left behind one, two, three and four more guys. There was only one guy from the track-and-field club, that when sees threatened his victory –_ironically by "the prize" itself_– put everything he has in the last section. The poor boy speeded up at least three times, feeling he was going to tear at any second, whereas, to his desperation, Fate looked relaxed and determined, as if this didn't mean any effort to keep the pace. He couldn't finish to formulating that thought when the blonde gave herself a final push to pass him and cross the finish line before the astonished look of all present.

She took a couple of seconds to recover her normal breathing and she stood in full to return quickly where Nanoha was, who already was running to the goal feeling a little sore.

"Nanoha, I'm sorry I leave you there" Fate apologized when reached her side "Are you okay?"

"Yes, the important thing is that you won" she said with a smile and added to herself: '_And so you won't have to kiss anyone.'_

Fate smiled lovingly and carefully arranged her some unruly strands that were messed with the fall. Hayate sighed tenderly with the scene, she knew that something like this would happen and it was the best, she had done all of that for fun and to put some action to the relationship of her dear friends, even if this put her on the black list of one of them.

"Hey, that was allowed?" A boy said after overcoming the shock of the moment.

"Yes, how is it possible that Testarossa can compete?"

"That's not fair!" claimed one of the losers. "Everyone knows that she is one of the fastest."

Hayate huffed and Arisa snorted, neither was willing to receive complaints of bad competitors.

"There was no rule that says Fate-chan can't compete in the race" Hayate said.

"If you wanted to win so bad, you should be faster" Arisa abounded scathing.

The protests stopped for a few seconds, but the murmurs persisted, until one was heard over the other discussions: "So, what happen to the prize?"

A moment of silence, Fate looked at Nanoha, the auburn girl blushed at the intensity of those burgundy eyes and was startled to feel a gentle hand resting on her right cheek fondly. The blonde walked slowly with her mouth half-opened, Nanoha felt her lower lip trembling in nerves. Perhaps, she is going to kiss her in front of everyone? It's not like she cared at all... Unconsciously squinted to feel Fate's breath caress her face, but her girlfriend had other intentions; she brushed her mouth and placed her lips on Nanoha's other cheek, placing a gentle but intense kiss, leaving all spectators speechless, including Nanoha, and for Hayate's joy.

She left her lips there for a couple of seconds, ensuring that all the love she felt was transmitted by the contact and spread on Nanoha's body like a warm tingling sensation. She was sure that it was, the heat in the auburn girl's face confirmed it.

"You are my prize" Fate whispered softly in her ear as they separated.

Then she turned to look amused at Nanoha's expression, who was red to the ears. When the seconds of amazement passed then the jealousy claims began, by several girls too (even some who didn't compete in the race), since Fate looked super cool and before their eyes it was still a kiss between friends –_a really intense and intimate kiss between friends_–.

However, they weren't listening. They simply smiled to each other and entered into their own world.

* * *

**A/N:** I had forgotten to post this xD (and got pretty distracted by ebay). Anyway, here it is. It's kinda Ooc but jealous Nanoha is funny to see and I can't picture Fate in that role so yeah. Now to work on the last ones.

Thank you for read~


	22. Our own World

**Our own World**

Have you realized that it seems that the world has a place just for us?

A place that is formed from the moment that your eyes meet mine and we get lost in the eyes of the other... Me in your soothing blue sea and you in my crimson pits, as you usually say.

Have you realized? That nothing else matters when I'm with you, that the others disappear and I have eyes just for you. That even the sounds leave my ears when I hear you laugh... Do you notice it? How my heart beats for you.

Have you realized how I pronounce your name? Always, always, with all the love that I can put on each letter. I enjoy it, I relish it, soft, slow and sweetly. It's my favorite word. Did I ever said this to you?

Tell me... Have you realized how we unconsciously seek each other? Our eyes have always found the way to meet, even if one looks and the other don't. Is this a sixth sense that makes you turn to smile at me?

Have you realized... how happy you make me? How much I enjoy being with you and just seeing you makes my day the happiest...

Nanoha... I make you happy too? If the amount of smiles and looks that you give me every day confirm this, then...

Have you realized... that the time works differently when I'm with you? If I have you next to me, time stops running and when I notice it suffered an exacerbated acceleration, but if you're not with me, then... How infinite can be a minute?

Why is it that we always were captivated for no reason? Do you notice it? Talking, just chatting. It's nothing too important, but still when we stop doing that, the "goodbye", becomes infinite.

Have you realized ... that the space around us becomes only ours?

Even if it's something as simple as sharing an umbrella in the rain, that space, that place, becomes ours. Our little world under an umbrella.

Tell me... Have you noticed?

_I approach you and catch you in my arms from behind, I like to feel that you shiver when I touch you, that I get to embarrass you, fluster you. I like you to laugh when I do, because you show me that you like it and that gives me the push for daring to steal a kiss, to mark an inch of your skin with my lips. With love, I leave a memory, a token of my affection on your cheek and you, in return, you blush.  
_

Hey, Nanoha... Have you noticed? That you are the most important person to me... That my world is where you are, just you and me, our own world...

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, back to cheesy, lol, the next one is no better, but then there's another rated T~

See you soon -3-


	23. You know

**You know...  
**

You know? You are very important to me... When you look at me, I melt and I let go by your intense eyes. Since the first time I saw them, I found they were the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, but the sadness in them shrank my heart... Today there's only love in them and it makes me happy knowing I'm the reason of that... My world is in them.

Did you know that? Your eyes catch me and the world disappears when you're with me... I know. I know your heart beats as strong as mine and we get lost in a place that only you and I know.

Do you know how much I love when you pronounce my name? Hear it fade in your mouth, giving a deeper meaning to each letter, I melt, I tremble, I shudder... Only you can make it sound so good. Did you know?

Did you know that I can always feel your look on me? I love it so much, I want it so much, that when you look for me I can't do more than give back a smile to keep it up.

Ne, Fate-chan... You know, right? You are my reason to smile from the bottom and externalize my joy by the brightness you say you see in my eyes. My days are radiant thanks to you, your heady presence, your smile capable of melt everything, your harmonious voice…

Did you know that your love makes my world spin and my heart beat? My time, my clock, works according to our distance. The universe seems to stop when you are not with me, and the time flies when we are together.

Do you know that I enjoy so much with you to be able to break the moment? I want us to continue together forever… Although the separation is so short, I can't be able to take that step, even saying a "see you tomorrow", and we continue and continue… and for me we can continue all our life.

You know that my place is where you are? No matter if it's on a bench in the park, flying high in the sky we love so much or under an umbrella... My world is there, a world just for you and me. My World… is you.

Fate-chan... Did you know?

_When you catch me in your arms, suddenly from behind, I laugh nervously trying to calm the beating of my heart. You kiss my cheek softly and I get lost in the contact. My smile fades because I'm as lost in the moment. It takes a slightly turn of my face to be rewarded again with your lips, on mine.  
_

Did you know? ... I love you more than anyone.

* * *

**A/N:** Nanoha's POV of the previous, as I said; another cheesy one. Love makes the world go round~ Lol.

I seriously need to start with the longest if I want to finish this before my birthday... And I NEED to stop buying things on ebay, this is madness!

Well, thanks for read :)


	24. Overflow

**Overflow**

Hot. She was very hot, heat located in many places of her body. An intense warmth running all over her, but her cheeks simply burning. It had nothing to do with the room temperature, and it was winter and out was unleashed a powerful storm that had resulted in a power outage and now the only lighting was a small candle in front of both.

Her blue eyes darted from one side to other, trying to find something to focus on other than the blonde lying on her shoulder, how well it felt the body heat of the girl against her right arm or the tingling sensation that her hair produced in her neck.

She closed her eyes tightly, clenching her lips. Stubbornly forced herself to look in the opposite direction, but did not expect that her feelings for Fate were such that she couldn't against her desire, her desire to see her every second and lost in her beauty. Even with her head slightly turned, she could take a glimpse from the corner of the eye; she looked so adorable, so precious. She looked so innocent when she slept, so calm with her steady breathing, which Nanoha always loved to see, but that was before. Before their relationship changed or rather takes a step forward. Now every time she looked at Fate, if she didn't lost in her beautiful eyes, her gaze settled on a specific place; one pink, fleshy and tempting. And so it was this time too, after calculating the length of her eyelashes, her eyes plummeted in Fate's lips.

And once again she wanted to claim them. She stifled a groan, blushing even more. Telling herself that after all she was her girlfriend, she leaned over and pressed her lips to Fate's, softly and tenderly. And yet, with that slight touch, butterflies began a merry dance in her stomach.

She moved away carefully so as not to wake her, but to no avail. In her dream, feeling familiar warmth on her lips, Fate wanted to return to reality to enjoy it more and slowly opened her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Fate-chan! I didn't want to wake you up!" Nanoha exclaimed completely flushed and embarrassed, not so much by what had resulted by her act, but the act itself.

Fate smiled sitting up, only to lean over and kiss Nanoha, who, surprised, wasn't able to react. Once separated, she looked at her with the same intensity and infinite affection that taken Nanoha's breath away. She tried to articulate words, but nothing came out. The blonde smiled again and approached once more, slowly, asking permission. This was obviously granted and almost required when the auburn haired eliminated the distance separating their lips to allow them reuniting a few more seconds. They looked at each other, their lips joined together again, this time to start moving. Nanoha wanted it, wanted closeness, more than anything else. No matter how many times their lips met, it wasn't enough; she needed to be closer and closer. She rested her hands on Fate's shoulders and tilted her head to give ease to her lips to play with the blonde's ones.

They looked again and there was a mutual agreement; the –_little—_ distance had to go. Their lips met yet again to not be separate anymore. So attuned were they that their mouths opened at the same time, to let their tongues out to meet each other. Nanoha wrapped her arms around Fate's neck, while she rested a hand on the nape of the auburn girl and another on her back, all gestures with the same intention: to approach.

Nanoha found herself giving way to a new kind of desire as their tongues roamed the cavity of the other, a desire more passionate. She pressed her chest against Fate's, who in turn dropped her hand to the edge of her blouse and went into looking for soft skin. Nanoha moaned at the contact, which made the blonde separate momentarily, embarrassed, until the copper forced her into a new kiss, grabbing her neck, pulling desperately. Fate's eyes widened in surprise, but quickly got carried away.

Their feelings were so intense, so deep, so filling, that they were overflowing.

Playful tongues, hungry mouths, thirsty lips, curious hands, overflowing passions… They got carried away, lost in the feeling and into the arms of the other, wanting to melt, melt and become one. The storm continued sweeping trees and posters, but none of that mattered, they couldn't hear anything but the beats and muffled moans, touching, meeting in a new way, wanting. Nanoha yelped when Fate's hands slipped under her bra to feel her breast in its entirety. All hint of remained consciousness disappeared and her body let itself fall to the ground, followed by Fate. None of them willing to stop, wanting to carry-on and fully explore. Alone as they were in the Harlaown residence, no one will interrupt.

…However, taken away by their feelings, they forgot the position and situation in which they were before leaning back and one foot of Nanoha happened to hit the candle that fell on her shirt —throw and forgotten a while ago— embracing it easily with its flame. The seconds they took to realize this, were enough for the fire to spread throughout the garment.

They pulled away screaming, sat up, ran, got crazy, until they managed to calm down and control the small fire.

After the incident, they found themselves kneeling on the ground, trying to control their heavy breathing and restoring some of the lives that they felt lost with the shock. They sighed one last time and look at each other, finding themselves effortlessly despite the darkness in which they were immersed at losing their only illumination.

They giggled softly and got closer, with confidence and decision. The storm continued all night, covering with its noisy presence the calls of love of two young women discovering themselves fully for the first time…

* * *

**A/N:** I'm a little behind on the "update schedule" but still within time. Though, a friend came to visit so I'm not going to work on translating for a few days. At this rate, the last ones will be posted pretty close to each other...

This is one of my favorites because is like a break of too much fluff xD And it was pretty easy and funny to write too, I hope I was able to translate it properly.

Thanks for read~


	25. Invincible

**Invincible**

One thing that Fate has always known; there are no absolutes. Just as you can't say 'never' you can't say 'always', such as a person shows you a warm smile one day and other, looks of the deepest contempt.

In the same way, she is convinced that there are no impossible, just very difficult things. So she has always believed that she can do anything, she must do anything... so that her mother could smile again, she should be able to fulfill her expectations, be invincible.

But... she was not. And although losing at that time meant find herself and find people who loved her and gave her happiness, sometimes she keep forgetting that she is not indestructible or doesn't give the proper value to take herself to the limit and risk her life, as their loved ones said, carelessly. That earned her more than one visit to the hospital after a complicated mission, several others nearly costing her life...

And each time she ends bedridden, her beloved girlfriend always says the same: _"I told you you're not invincible, Fate-chan"_ with a curious expression mixed between scolding, worry and resignation.

"What are you laughing at?" said a nasal voice, bringing her back to reality.

Fate approached the bed where a sick Nanoha rested, with red nose, watery eyes and a mountain of used tissues on the nightstand. She sat beside her and the auburn haired immediately snuggled to her, resting her head on her chest for Fate stroke her hair.

"You're not invincible either, Nanoha" she declared with a slight smile. Nanoha pouted.

"Mouu~ you should be pampering me" she whined.

"I'm doing it" the blonde defended herself raising an eyebrow.

"Not enough..." Nanoha said mournfully with puppy eyes.

The blonde smiled and pulled her closer, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"You're not kissing in the right place if you want to make me feel better, Fate-chan." She sat up slightly to look at her with an expression between whimsical and mischievous.

"If I do that I'll get sick too, and then who would take care of you and Vivio?"

"By then I would be better and would take care of you."

"And it would become a vicious cycle" was the sharp answer. She got up. "So no, the answer is no. Get well first."

Nanoha tried to refute, but Fate's hand on her cheek stopped her and she got lost in the gentle touch of another loving kiss on the forehead.

"Meanie!" she protested when the blonde was reaching the door.

"Orange juice or melon?" Fate asked with a smile before leaving.

"...Orange" Nanoha answered with another pout. Fate walked away giggling softly.

The auburn woman snorted dropping herself into the pillows. She put a hand to her forehead and smiled foolishly; Fate's kisses always conveyed infinite affection.

There is something that the two are sure at least: the only thing that was really invincible was the love they shared.

* * *

**A/N:** Days have been very productive, I expect tomorrow to be the same with another little trip, when I can spend a couple of hours straight in my house I will translate. This is a short one but the next is more comical and is like half done. It will be ready by Friday-saturday.

Thanks for read and to Fairy-Wren and Haku for their comments ;)


	26. Plunder

**Plunder**

The nights that the Enfoncer Fate T. Harlaown can spend in her home are fantasy, like a dream come true, this is how it makes her feel just embracing her wife at night and wake up next to her. However, this little pleasure was affected by the arrival of _an intruder_…

"Nanoha, what's that?" she asked, taking off her jacket getting to her room.

Her girlfriend, in pajama, smiled broadly in the middle of the spacious bed, with a package in front of her. She opened it without much display as Fate finished undressing for bed.

"Ta-dah!" Nanoha exclaimed smiling, showing the object to the blonde, who raised an eyebrow.

"A… pillow?"

"It's a dakimakura, I think it was called" she answered somewhat unsure. "A cuddly pillow" she added squeezing it to prove her point.

"Where did you get it?"

"Hayate-chan has one, but hers has cartoons on it" she said with a droplet of sweat, "so I asked her to get me a normal one. They help to sleep, you know?"

"Well… Nanoha doesn't have sleeping troubles without it" Fate teased, chuckling, but stopped when she saw a frowning Nanoha "Huh?"

"Stupid Fate-chan" she scolded with a pout and got into bed with the pillow. Fate blinked puzzled.

"Nanoha?" the blonde called, sitting in her side of the bed. The auburn haired turned her back to Fate, still hugging the pillow. "Nanoha…-san?" she tried insecure, with concern.

"Good night" the other said for every answer, without looking or turning.

"Uh… good night". Still confused about what happened, Fate got into bed, troubled. She laid, almost unintentionally, giving her back to Nanoha, though her eyes were towards the auburn woman, and inevitably she felt a little empty space that she expected could be solved the next day. Still brooding on Nanoha's attitude, she fell asleep.

Nanoha woke up in high spirits, like the small unexplained anger from the night before hadn't existed. Fate smiled watching her stretch heartily.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked sweetly.

"Yep!" the Instructor answered cheerfully. "This pillow really helps."

"Ah, I'm glad…"

"Do we make breakfast together?" Nanoha questioned, standing up almost with a jump, grinning.

"Sure…"

Seeing Nanoha so full of energy she couldn't do but smile in response, though she didn't feel like doing it at all. Well, she said to herself, it had been a little anger problem, but it had been only for that night…

…However, it was not. Every night after that, Nanoha had slept with the damn cushion and Fate seemed relegated to her side of the bed without her own, warm, human pillow with a pleasant smell of vanilla that she loved so much. She snorted for the third time that morning.

"Good morning, Fate-chaa~ahhn?" Hayate paused, the smile frozen on her face, feeling her blood freeze before the murderous look the blonde gave her.

"…Hello Hayate" Fate sighed finally, returning her way down the corridor to her office.

"Did something happen?" her friend asked, following her.

"You and your dumb gift" the blonde growled, remembering that the brunette was involved.

"My what?" Hayate frowned, puzzled.

"Since you gave that pillow to Nanoha she sleeps every night with it…" she explained entering her office followed by her friend.

"Well, technically I didn't, I gave her the number where to get it" the brunette pointed, sitting across Fate's desk.

"Whatever. The thing is that since she has it, she sleeps every night hugging it" she ended grumbling.

"Uh-huh, so?"

"So? So that!"

"Ohh… I get it" she smiled mischievously when she noticed the slight blush on the blonde's face. "You had been replaced for a piece of stuffed cloth huh?"

"Not funny, Hayate" Fate complained when the other burst out laughing.

"Sorry, sorry" the brunette apologizes trying to recover. "Is just that seeing you so upset by this… Almost seem you're jealous of that pillow haha"

"Of course I'm not, but…" she finished muttering inaudible.

"Alright, first, do you know why Nanoha bought that thing?" Fate raised an eyebrow in doubt. "She has trouble sleeping when you are not here to keep her company" Hayate said, "so I lent her my pillow and it helped. Apparently she needs to sleep hugging something… or someone, just like you" she finished smirking.

Fate blinked in surprise absorbing the information. Now she could understand Nanoha's anger the other night, but still…

"Well, but now I'm here and she still prefers that thing… Don't laugh!"

"Ok, why don't you tell her?" she blurted out like the most natural thing in the world.

"Hmm…" Fate averted her gaze, blushing. Ironically, it was embarrassing to admit that she was embarrassed.

"Then just take it away from her." Fate gave her a suspicious look. "Go, take it and get rid of it. Simple."

"I can't do that… Nanoha would be angry" she said doubtfully, even though the idea sounded tempting.

"No need to let her see you, dah"

"Of who you think she would suspect?" Fate countered by noting the obvious and her face lit up. "That's… a great idea, Hayate! You will get rid of it!"

"What? Leave me out of your marital problems!... Or should I say bed problems?"

"You brought that thing in our lives… Pervert"

"Alright, alright" she agreed leaning back in the chair. "How do we do it? Do you want me to enter through the window, take it and run?"

"Wouldn't that be a little… notorious?"

"I was joking, Fate-chan" Hayate replied holding back a facepalm. "Really, you're not good at doing bad things".

"Then?" she asked with a slight blush.

"You have to entertain Nanoha while I do "the job" and give me a way into the house"

"Well, I will take Nanoha out to dinner tonight and I'll pass you a copy of the keys, that way I'm free of doubt and you can handle the work without breaking anything in the way" Fate said.

"Ah, that takes away the excitement… Partly I would prefer going through the window…"

"Hayate…" she named menacing.

"I will, I will" she answered quickly and sighed wearily. "What a mood… We better get rid of that stupid pillow quickly and recover the lovely Fate"

After planning a little further into the matter, as the time and where she was going to take Nanoha –after all she could use the opportunity to make it a romantic evening–, they parted for each to take care of their part. The plan was set in motion…

"After you, my lady" Fate said gallantly, opening the door for Nanoha, who giggled.

"Aw, Fate-chan… You've been very attentive today, with dinner and everything, should I worry?" she smiled playfully.

"Nanoha! I always…" her words were cut off by a fleeting kiss of the auburn girl's that took her to a dream state.

"Joking. My Fate-chan always knows how to please me" she said proudly, smirking at Fate's reaction to her gesture.

"_Hey, Fate-chan! Wake up and close the door!"_ Fate heard mentally Hayate's voice. The blonde shook her head to return to earth and saw Nanoha already arriving to the car.

"_You know what to do, Hayate_" she mentally replied to her friend, who was hiding nearby, with deadly seriousness.

"_I know, trust on me. There will neither witnesses nor fingerprints._" Fate could almost imagine the brunette's grin.

"_We will not kill anyone, you know?_" she reminded her, frowning.

"_You love to kill the mood right?_"

Fate sighed and hurried to close the door, to go join Nanoha who was waiting for her. The plan was beginning…

The dinner had been fruitful, a romantic and pleasant moment in a beautiful and elegant restaurant. Both returned in their dream state, absorbed in their impenetrable atmosphere of lovebirds. The night had been lovely, so much that Fate had forgotten the reason of going out in the first place… Until they opened the door and the magic was broken by Nanoha exclaiming: "What's going on here?"

"What do you mean?" Fate questioned, anxious by Nanoha's behavior.

"The slippers…" she pointed to the ground where she was staring. The blonde raised an eyebrow. "I keep the guest's slippers on the right side, they are on the left now."

"…What?"

Suddenly, Fate realized and remembered: Hayate, the pillow, the plunder plan… She felt the nerves seizing her by the serious expression of the auburn haired. "Nanoha, that…" she tried to play it down, but the other insisted.

"No, I'm sure. They were in place before we left. Someone must have entered." Fate blanched. "Let's inspect."

How could she notice that? She was a kind of super housewife or what?!

Stumbling to the calling shout of her girlfriend, who was frantically surveying the house, she followed her to help checking that everything was in order. And it was, according to her, but of course, the blonde wasn't able to notice that some stupid slippers were shifted a few inches from its usual place.

Still, Nanoha seemed to calm down when she noticed that there was nothing out of the ordinary. Fate sighed with relief, until a cry of Nanoha in the bedroom made her jump. In speed comparable to a _Sonic Move,_ she was already entering their room.

"What happened?" she asked worried.

"Fate-chan, my pillow…" Nanoha said searching in the place "My pillow is gone!"

"…" It took a few second for her to recover. "…Oh" she had to shook her head sighing to re-focus. "Is that all?"

"What do you mean "is that all"?" Nanoha glared, frowning at her slight smile. "Do you not realize that we've been burglarized?"

"…Uh" she flinched at the direct accusation. "Maybe you're exaggerating…"

"It's no exaggeration, it was here before." Fate could not refute and was surprised that Nanoha sighed. "But it's ridiculous… Who would steal a pillow?"

"Yeah, ridiculous…" For some reason, she felt hit by that. "What kind of dumb, crazy, needed and… desperately lonely person would do that…"

"Did you say something, Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked to her woman, seeing her whispering with her head down, as she opened the closet.

"Nothing" she replied immediately, regaining her composure. "Nanoha, I… ehm I'm sorry?"

"Why are you apologizing?" Nanoha continued with her search.

"I' sorry for… your lost." She did not feel bad at all. "If there's anything **I **could do to…"

"It's ok, I have another that I ordered for you. I noticed you're not sleeping very well at night" she said taking another package with a smile, "but you'll not mind if I use it tonight, right?"

The smile that had formed in Fate's face evaporated in an instant, rather froze, but all joy behind it vanished, turning on the autopilot. The plan… was a failure.

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha called, seeing the blonde like a statue "Something wrong?"

"…Nothing" she replied with faraway voice. "Sure… does not bother me at all."

"Well then, let's go to sleep" the young woman said brightly. "After the shock is all I want to do."

"Yeah… let's… go to bed."

Still in a trance she managed to get into bed with Nanoha, who was entering the world of dreams, squeezing, between noises of satisfaction, her new cuddly pillow, navy blue this time. Fate pouted and tried to fall asleep…

_Useless_, she said to herself, rolling on the bed for the umpteenth time, she was too frustrated and empty to sleep. She looked at the auburn haired at her side, sleeping peacefully, with her hug at the cushion already released. She frowned, that thing was taking her place and she had already endured enough. Jealousy or not, it was something stupid or not, she stood up, walked silently to Nanoha's bedside, took the dammed pillow careful not to wake her and tossed it mercilessly to a corner. She smirked and settled in Nanoha's arms, smiling to feel comfortable in her bed again.

Nanoha woke up feeling itchy nose. She opened her eyes to find that her pillow was no longer blue, but blonde, a blonde, beautiful, slender, soft and warm human pillow. She blinked shocked and pulled away a bit to see her face, finding a sweet smile gracing the cute sleeping face of Fate. Her heart clenched in her chest and then exploded, melting all her body. It was so adorable that Nanoha felt the need to embrace her with all her might… and she did so.

"HHHNNNNGGG!" she exclaimed, squeezing Fate tightly with a huge grin.

"PHFGUAN!" the blonde woke up startled, blushing to the utmost discovering that her face was being crushed against Nanoha's breast. "MUAMOFA?!"

"Fate-chan, my silly and adorable Fate-chan" Nanoha said, stroking her cheek against the other's head. The blonde managed to pull apart a little, though pleased with her position, she was drowning.

"Na-Nanoha, I can't PFHNG" Her face was again being buried between the two soft mounds.

"No, you can't breathe. Be responsible for what you cause" Nanoha said giggling; even so, she loosened the grip a bit. "This means that you were responsible for the "disappearance"?"

"Hmm…" Fate blushed and she hided herself on Nanoha's embrace. "While I'm here…"

"What do you say? Speak louder, I can't listen" she said smiling, a mocking smile.

"While I'm here you don't need that thing. Rather, I don't want you to use it" Fate said honestly looking into her eyes, blushing and pouting.

Another hit was given, one too powerful to be ignored. Nanoha blushed deeply and led Fate to the doom of another crushing hug, filling her forehead –and everything in her way– with kisses.

Minutes later, after running out her strength and finding it wasn't a good idea ending up killing her girlfriend for an excessive –though justified– demonstration of affection, the two were embraced tenderly, comfortable in each other's arms, enjoying the warmth they had missed so much.

"Fate-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I order a pillow with your image for when you're gone?"

"…"

* * *

**A/N:** Hi people!

Sorry I took so long, but I went on little trips every day (playing the role of a good tourist guide) and just today my friend left. Which leaves me with a few hours to take my own plane back to reality, feeling some need to rest from vacations (ironically). Well, my plan of sleeping on vacations to my heart's content failed (I didn't sleep a damn thing!), but it was worth it, though I have a pile of mails and things to do...

But enough about life! On the bright side; next chapter is almost done, just some details and it can be posted. I still found this one to be kinda OoC but I got over it. In memory of the Korean freak who married his pillow! Lol.

Anyway, thanks for read, keep reviewing and see you soon~


	27. Fence

**Fence**

"Vivio, what are you carrying there?"

The girl startled by her mother's voice, stopped walking –thinking that she had been stealthy walking up the stairs– and turned to look at the woman with an innocent smile. Nanoha raised an eyebrow when she saw the girl hide her hands behind her back and gave her a meaningful look.

"Uhm, it's... a snack, Nanoha-mama" she replied timidly without seeing her mother's eyes.

"Snack? We just dinner, are you still hungry?" Nanoha asked slightly surprised.

"No, is not that... Uhm..."

"Vivio..." She warned with a firm voice to see the girl wasn't looking at her eyes. "Show me your hands."

Hesitantly, the girl slowly moved her arms to show Nanoha a plate with a few well-peeled carrots.

"Oh, so this is a snack, huh?" She raised an eyebrow knowingly. Vivio swallowed. "It's funny you choose vegetables, being that you fight with them at every meal."

"Uh, I... Ah, Nanoha-mama, wait!"

Before the girl could do anything, Nanoha already had advanced upstairs and opened the door of her room. Vivio jumps up almost to the last steps she had left, but it was too late, her mother sighed long.

"Vivio..." Nanoha said dragging each syllable.

"Y-yes, Nanoha-mama?"

"Didn't I say that you couldn't keep it?"

"Uhm..."

Vivio ducked her head sadly. Nanoha looked back at the little creature with long ears standing in the middle of the room, sniffing around, outside of the mother-daughter situation. As feeling observed, the animal rested its rounded and glowing eyes in the auburn haired woman, who sighed to look at her daughter again.

"Vivio, you know that what you did is wrong, right?"

"Uhn..."

"What's wrong here?" Asked the blonde who just arrived to the scene, after a glance at her wife who looked down pointing at something, her eyes looked the hairy quadruped. "Oh."

"It happens that" Nanoha looked at her daughter with a slight frown, "Vivio disobeyed and secretly brought some creature that I said she couldn't keep."

"But, Nanoha-mama" she raised her head with anguish reflected in her eyes. "It's wounded!"

"I know, but Vita-chan, who was who saved it, should take care of it" Nanoha said sternly.

"But..." The little girl was interrupted by a paw that landed on her leg. She looked down and found the animal sniffing lively, probably aware of the content of the container, supported on its hind legs and with the injured paw in the air. She immediately crouched and held out the carrots with a smile. The little animal accepted them eating gladly.

Nanoha sighed again, taking two fingers to her temple.

A couple of days ago, Vita had returned from a mission in a distant planet bringing a kind of rabbit, a weakness of the little redhead, who she had found injured before returning. After the animal that fighting for its life were treated of urgency and everyone could see it, she knew things would get complicated when she saw Vivio's look, practically it was love at first sight. Why this situation had to do with her –and why not say it; with the integrity of her furniture and new carpet–, becoming a problem, was that Vita couldn't keep it for her short time to take care of a pet, in addition to the negative she had received by majority vote in the Yagami residence... So began the requests.

But this wasn't what made the situation complicated; the reason why the situation is complicated was that it was pretty hard to say "No" to the puppy eyes of her daughter, look who could swear to have seen a few times in another blonde.

However, if it was hard to Nanoha to say "no" to those eyes, to Fate it was impossible. She bit her lower lip to the pleading look of the girl and looked at the copper. "Nanoha…"

The Instructor almost could feel a snort escape from her lips. _'What was missing'_ she thought, she knew this would come sooner or later. "Don't look at me like that, Fate-chan. I said the animal has to go." She was forced to close her eyes to stand firm.

"Can I keep it at least until is recover?"

"And then comes the question of "we already had it these days and we become fond of with it"?" She opened her eyes to see her wife and her daughter with determination. "No. The answer is still no."

The two blondes looked complicated. Both knew that when Nanoha became this severe, was very stubborn with her decision.

"Vivio, take that creature back with Vita-chan tomorrow" the auburn woman continued, approaching to the door. "It can't stay in the house. I'm serious."

"Yes, mama..." agreed the girl crestfallen.

Once the instructor left the room, the Enforcer crouched beside her daughter and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, Vivio, we will convince Nanoha-mama" she said with certainty, stroking the furry animal. Her smile widened when she saw her daughter expression lit.

"Really?" The woman nodded and the girl jumped into her arms. "But Nanoha-mama said "no" so many times..." she added, with renewed insecurity.

"Leave it to me" she said with a wink. "Furthermore she just said it couldn't stay **into** the house right?" Vivio tilted her head in question, to which the blonde continued: "She said nothing about the garden."

With that last sentence, the little girl smiled again with joy and hugged tightly her, always accomplice, second mother.

. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

The next morning, which just coincided in a day off for Fate and Nanoha, Vivio was like any Sunday watching cartoons on the couch in the living room, next to the small animal, as she had flatly refused to take it until her Fate-mama return from shopping.

Nanoha watched them play at a safe distance and for a moment she felt guilty for her decision. However, she had to do the strict mother sometimes, because if for Fate was, she didn't deny anything to Vivio and if for Nanoha was; she didn't deny anything to neither of the two. And a house without rules and order would be a complete chaos. She sighed at the infinite possibilities that passed through her mind: including the time her little girl grew fond with an elephant of the zoo and Fate spend some time finding out how difficult it would be to have it... She shook her head vigorously and headed to the kitchen with renovated conviction.

It was around noon when Fate came back carrying a couple of boxes. As she closed the door with some difficulty, she smiled as she heard a sound like a stampede approaching and she ducked leaving the boxes aside to intercept the missile.

"Fate-mama! Fate-mama! I was waiting for you" exclaimed the little girl hanging to her mother's neck as she lifted her.

"Calm, Vivio, I have everything we need" she smiled, getting the same gesture in response. "Where is the little hairy?"

"On the sofa" Vivio responded by pointing in that direction. "It has a name!"

"Really? What is its name?" Fate asked amused by the enthusiasm of the girl.

"Pellet."

"Pellet?" She raised an eyebrow, skeptically. "Why that name?"

"That's what it left on the sofa" Vivio answered simply, using her thumb and forefinger to form a small circle to accompany her statement. "Several little balls that look like chocolate."

"...You say that these things were on the couch?" the blonde questioned after a pause. The smile faded.

"Uhn" she nodded.

"T-the Nanoha-mama 's new white couch?"

"Uhn" nodded again. Fate felt a cold sweat through her body.

"...Don't say nothing of... _this_ to Nanoha-mama, okay?"

"Okay, mama" she said. "Are you going to talk to Nanoha-mama now?" She added uneasily.

"Yes..." She put the little girl on the floor. "After take charge of the _pellets_ on the sofa."

. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

After taking over the little incident in her wife's beloved sofa, which fortunately was not as bad as she thought, but likewise she didn't think to mention in a prudent time, something like... about three years, Fate started to implement her plan to convince the stubborn auburn haired.

"Nanohaaaaa..."

"No, Fate-chan!" she exclaimed exasperated. "I said **no.**"

"But look at these eyes" Fate insisted, putting the little animal's head at the height of her chin, "you can't say "no" to these eyes."

Nanoha twitched an eyebrow, Fate was right. Not because the animal was irresistibly cute, it was, but because those big and bright burgundy eyes reminded another eyes that she loved with her soul, the same eyes that had a sexy, beautiful and maybe a little childish blonde, the same that now were team with the rabbit eyes with its best abandoned puppy expression. She heavy swallowed and bit her lip, she wouldn't budge, she couldn't budge.

"Fate-chan..." she began, but the words were lost in her throat to see the blonde make a pout.

"Please?"

That voice, those eyes... Nanoha wouldn't last much longer. She sighed tired.

"Can we talk about this like adults, Fate-chan?" she forced herself to look away closing her eyes. "No dirty games."

"Dirty games? These aren't...!" the answer died before Nanoha's suspicious look. "Ok, maybe a little" she admitted stroking the animal in her arms. "But tell me, what's wrong with having a pet? I thought it was in our plans allowing Vivio to have one."

"Well, yes..." granted the copper doubtfully, "but at least not yet." Before Fate's look, she continued: "Vivio is still too little and we don't have enough time. A pet is demanding, Fate-chan."

"Is not that you had the same age as Vivio when you asked your parents to stay with a small ferret?"

Nanoha winced at that smile that wasn't free of malice. How Fate knew that was a mystery that may not be good to reveal. She sighed.

"It is different..."

"Why is it different?" She approached a little, knowing that the debate was coming to an end.

"Fate-chan, I said it can't stay inside the house. A rabbit is not exactly a neat animal."

"You said "inside the house", but we have a large yard." Nanoha raised an eyebrow and Fate added: "I already have the materials."

"We are not even sure what animal is, it's from a different planet... its habitat and feeding..."

"I thought of that" she replied simply approaching her bureau and pulling out a folder from the drawer she stretched to her surprised wife. "I did a little research, its environment is not very different from ours and food is not a problem, the atmosphere of its planet is similar to ours, as has been proved, in addition..."

"Fate-chan..." the young Instructor called, still amazed, flipping the pages of the, apparently, complete report.

"Uhm, well, everything is there" Fate said nervously, Nanoha's expression made her think that maybe it was not such a good idea.

"When...?" she looked up with a dumb question which Fate understood very well.

"Nanoha... please don't be angry" she asked noticing the increasing threatening brightness in her wife's eyes.

"Fate-chan..."

The blonde swallowed, it was a clear call to tell the whole truth or the consequences... Better not think about that.

"Since the animal recovered and Vita couldn't take care of it... Vivio looked so happy that... Nanoha?"

"...You planned this!"

"You're wrong! I just thought that..."

"I can't believe that one more time... Fate-chan!"

"I did nothing wrong!" She tried to defend herself.

"It was strange that Vivio could put it into the house without us noticing."

"I told you I didn't...!"

"But you knew it!" She exclaimed severely. "I had my doubts when I saw Vivio with that carrots, she knows she can't use knives without supervision." Fate couldn't argue. Nanoha looked at her earnestly. "Fate, we can't contradict a decision."

"That's why I want us to come to an agreement."

Nanoha breathed deeply, her wife looked serious, but without removing completely that scolded puppy's face. She couldn't help thinking it was cute. Including the research topic, Fate really had taken the matter seriously.

"Fate-chan, a pet is a lot of responsibility" she finally said, aware that she ran out of arguments.

"I know, but that's just it" Fate smiled slightly, "to teach our daughter about responsibility and if it's still a lot to her" she took her hand, smiling widening, "that's why we're here."

The auburn haired exhaled her last sigh. She had lost. Fate knew it and smiled fondly.

"So what do you say... Nanoha-mama?" She raised the little animal until its hairy cheek touched hers.

"Mou, you know that's not fair, Fate-chan." She pouted while Fate took her by the waist with one hand to draw her, while the other hand held the rabbit.

"I know, but life isn't always fair" she smiled with a hint of roguery and shortened the distance from her lips to kiss her.

Nanoha smiled into the kiss and hugs the blonde's neck with her arms to deepen it. Both were so lost in their moment –_that it was becoming more and more passionate_–, that they forgot about the presence of the little animal.

"Auch!" Fate exclaimed, moving away.

"What happened?" The auburn woman questioned, between upset and surprised, catching her breath.

"It bit me..." the blonde replied, taking her index finger to her mouth and looking frowning at the creature. Nanoha giggled.

"Seems it got mad because we accidentally crushed it." The instructor took the animal from her wife's arm to accommodate between hers and stroke it, as an apology. The little animal looked at her gratefully and she smiled. Actually seeing it well, feeling it soft white fur that brought out its big and glassy burgundy eyes, it was an adorable and fluffy animal.

"But isn't well to annoy adults in their intimate moments, little Yuuki" Fate affectionately scolded, giving it a light tap on the nose.

"You had it in the mi... Yuuki?" she smiled amused. Fate nodded. "You are so unoriginal to name a pet Fate-chan nyahaha."

"You don't want to know what name Vivio had given to it before" she said defensively. Nanoha raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't matter" she said taking the creature. "I'll go to tell Vivio the good news and begin with the construction."

"I will begin with lunch. Do you think you'll be ready by then?" She asked somewhat insecure.

"Sure, it will be easy!" Fate exclaimed with a grin getting out of the room.

Nanoha frown skeptical. It was better not to comment, so she sighed and smiled, she liked to see Fate so excited in something, rather her two blondes. And the truth is that the Enforcer was always so when it came to Vivio, which filled the copper with a warm feeling.

. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

"What's all this, Fate-mama?" Asked curious the little girl as she saw her mother in the garden unpacking everything she had purchased.

"Well, as Yuuki can't live inside the house, it should have its out here" she explained smiling.

"But isn't going to escape?"

"That's why I'll build it a fence, so it will have its defined territory."

Vivio, carrying Yuuki in her arms, looked at the pieces of wood that her blond mother settled carefully.

"Have you made a fence before, Fate-mama?"

"No, but just for that I got this instructive" she showed a DVD of "Do It Yourself" version garden to her daughter.

The little girl nodded, but still showed herself doubtful. She chose to share her concerns with her mother. "Are you sure you can?"

"Sure, Vivio, if I follow the instructions there will be no problem" Fate looked at her daughter. "Why do you doubt it?"

"Nanoha-mama says that Fate-mama doesn't have many skills for crafts" she replied hesitantly, after a moment. "She said that once you tried to make a birdhouse..."

"That was years ago!" She exclaimed flushed. "This time is different, I have a manual, there will be no problem. Don't worry, Vivio."

"Uhn" The girl nodded, who preferred to leave the matter there.

Fate frowned still embarrassed and somewhat upset. Nanoha-mama had to learn how to measure her mouth in how many shameful things of the past she commented to their daughter.

The video looked simple, there was no way it could go wrong. She smiled with confidence and looked at Vivio who had been playing with Yuuki.

"Why don't you go help Nanoha-mama with the lunch?" Fate called. "This shouldn't take long."

"Ok, Fate-mama" Vivio stood up and hurried into the house.

Fate also stood up and watched all the materials available on the floor.

"Well, let's start... I should begin with..."

. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

"Nanoha-mama! Can I help you with something?" the girl asked animated to get into the kitchen. Nanoha stopped the knife with which she was chopping vegetables to look at her daughter.

"Vivio, shouldn't you be helping Fate-mama?"

"She said she can do it alone, that there will be no problem, that I can play with Yuuki and then she sent me here" she answered quietly.

"I wonder if really there is no problem..."

"Fate-mama can!" The girl exclaimed decidedly.

The auburn woman smiled, she knew that for Vivio her Fate-mama was capable to do anything. Nanoha stroked her head lovingly.

-2I know, Vivio, Fate-chan can." She looked at her watch. "Anyway we will leave her portion aside, so she can eat later."

Vivio looked the watch and then turned up at her mother, puzzled. There was still a good time for lunch. Nanoha simply smiled and continued focused on the food, humming a song.

. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

A few hours later, after eating, brushing her teeth and tidy her room, Vivio went to see for the umpteenth time if her mother had finished yet.

"Fate-mama..."

"That's it!" The blonde said victorious, surprising the girl who was leaning out by the sliding door of the living room.

"Are you done?" she asked, infecting with her mother's enthusiasm.

"Finished!" Fate said again with satisfaction. "It even has a door, look."

Vivio watched how her mother showed her that the door worked perfectly and her smile widened. She ran into the house looking for her other mother.

"Have you finally finished, Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked, appearing at the door, almost being dragged by Vivio.

"I told you there was no problem" the blonde replied, trying to wipe a little her dirty face with her sleeve, as she looked pleased her own work.

"Well, took you like half the afternoon, but..." Nanoha smiled in amusement when Fate faced her with a pout and a frown.

"Don't look for details" she countered, pretending to be offended.

"Nyahaha, I'm sorry, I love to tease you." She smiled a little more seeing grow a pout on her wife's mouth. "You did a good job, Fate-mama" she smiled tenderly and Fate smiled back.

Nanoha scanned the blonde's attire: She was dressed with the clothes that she used to train, but rarely seen so dirty. She smiled resignedly and took her face to wipe it away with a tissue.

"How do you manage to get dirty with something so simple? It seems that you had rolled in the grass and just returned from a Paintball war."

Fate made another pout of a scolding girl, Nanoha sometimes treated her like a baby, but she let Nanoha pamper her, she just liked it a little.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to make a fence with wire, Fate-chan?" The auburn haired asked looking at the beautiful white fence, as neatly built and painted. Fate was always a perfectionist. She even had made carrots decoration.

"Of course not. This will be its home from now on. Yuuki also deserve to have a nice place to live" she said decisively. Nanoha couldn't help kissing her on the cheek affectionately.

"Fate-mama, you did very well! Yuuki likes it too!" Vivio exclaimed animated, covering all the ground inside the fence.

"Oh yeah? I'm glad then" Fate smiled.

"But where Yuuki will sleep?" The girl questioned innocently looking around.

"Ah..."

"Nyahaha" Nanoha smiled at the blonde's expression. "I think you still need to build the house, Fate-chan."

Fate sighed in defeat, she knew, but that didn't help her feel better. She looked sideways the materials that seemed to mock her aside.

"You can do it after lunch" Nanoha suggested patting her shoulder. "Come here, I will heat your food. Go get cleaned up a bit first."

"I'm coming." Fate started to follow Nanoha to the house when a small tug in her pants stopped her.

"Fate-mama..."

"Yes, Vivio?" She smiled crouching beside her.

"Thank you" the little girl said hugging her and laying a soft kiss on her cheek.

"You're welcome, sweetheart" Fate answered returning the hug. Those little moments, those simple signs of affection, gave her all the meaning to her life.

Nanoha smiled sweetly watching her daughter and her wife from the sliding door. She thanked every day to have such a wonderful family that made her so happy.

"But the fact you secretly put Yuuki in the house wasn't right, Vivio" Fate continued, standing with the child in her arms. "The next time you want something, you should discuss it properly with us, okay?"

"Yes, Fate-mama" Vivio nodded obediently.

"Good girl" she smiled stroking her head.

"Fate-mama?" she called as they walked. "There is another thing I want."

"What is it?" Fate asked curious at her daughter's shyness and with a slight smile encouraged her to continue.

"Can I have a little sister?"

To say that the environment froze is not an exaggeration. Both women were as petrified in place.

"Fate-mama?" she called doubtful, returning the blonde to reality.

"E-uh, Vivio... th-that..."

She looked for Nanoha, but she had already left, giving them her back to enter hastily. Fate cleared her throat and tried to control herself.

"We- we will talk about that, later, okay?"

"Okay..." she nodded doubtfully, but she felt it was the best option at the complicated expression of her mother.

"We will talk about that, the three of us... like a family" she assured kissing her on the forehead. The girl smiled. "Now let's eat, I'm starving!"

" Uhn!"

Both enter laughing happily. There would be plenty of time later to talk about expanding the family, but for now there was a new furry member.

* * *

**Here it is! As I have to make time to take my subjects for this semester in a few hours I thought it was a good way to spend it, finishing this.**

**I have to say: I'm not supportive to the idea of have to use "it" with animals like they were things but is how things are so... Anyway. Only three-four more. See you in next!**


	28. Superstar

**Superstar**

Everything was quiet, _too_ quiet...

The burgundy eyes inspected in all directions. It was approaching. It should be close. She knew it. Somewhere, at any time...

She put her hand on the doorknob, turned again, restless: nothing. She went to the bathroom and checked that everything was in order: the same number of sinks, the same number of doors, there weren't any boxes or anything out of place, nor feet were visible by the lower parts of each cubicle... The place was empty.

She stood at a safe distance from the only access door and waited. She could feel it, it will appear at any time, she was sure...

Two minutes passed and nothing happened. She sighed. Maybe she was a little paranoid, she thought as she entered in one of the cubicles.

"PLEASE!"

...Or maybe not.

"Waaah!" she jumped back to end up with the buttocks resting on a sink.

"Please, Fate-chan!" The brown-haired girl repeated, and practically jumped on her when she opened the door of one of the bathrooms.

"Ha-Hayate... what...? How do...? You..."

"Yeees?" she said in a singsong voice showing her best sheepskin face.

Fate had to breathe deeply a few times to calm down. Then she looked reproachfully at her friend who was watching her with pleading eyes.

It had been the same for several days: not a moment of peace.

It all had started that same Monday in her classroom, with an unexpected visit in the break time and an unforeseen request.

"Testarossa-san, someone's looking for you" called one of her classmate from the door.

The blonde looked curiously at the girls who were waiting for her at the entrance of the room, they were a final year students who she didn't remember having spoken a word. She approached insecure, under the watchful eye of her friends.

After the appropriate greetings and the girls were presented, they explained the reason of the visit; they formed a band and in view that the Cultural Festival was approaching, they wanted to be known. Until then the blonde still didn't understand how that's involved her, so she wished them luck, what else she can do?

"Well, thanks" said one, "but the truth is that we want you to join us."

It took a few seconds to understand that sentence and looked at the girls with lost puppy expression. The same girl, who seemed to be the leader, said their vocalist had an accident and they wanted her to be the replacement for the event.

Fate, of course, was shocked –_blushing in the process_–, to which the girls, fearing a negative, began to plead with the most pleading voice and eyes they accomplished. The blonde swallowed heavy, she wasn't good with that sort of thing.

Her friends approached to see what was happening and were as surprised as she was, with the exception of Hayate, who found it funny.

Fate declined the offer as politely as possible, but at the insistence of the girls, she promised to consider it. They left the place leaving the friends very surprised.

"Why they would want Fate-chan as the vocalist?" Nanoha asked herself.

"I-I don't know" the blonde answered, still embarrassed.

A few seconds of silence passed, which was not go unnoticed for anyone. Here was something missing. A comment is missing. A Hayate is missing.

The eyes rolled simultaneously to see the strangely submissive brown-haired girl. She startled and her eyes passed over the face of each of her friends.

"Why do you look me like that?" She questioned fidgety.

"You have nothing to do with this, don't you?" Arisa said frowning. The look of her other friends told her they thought the same.

"Why should I be involved? You are accusing me without proof!"

"Whenever you are so quiet is because something happens" Nanoha said. "Also you never let an opportunity like this to tease Fate-chan." Fate looked at the auburn haired with a pout and she just smiled at her amused.

"Well, I could be worried about many things... like: The tests, that the author of my favorite manga took a week off, global warming, extinction of pandas, we're already in 2012..."

"Or you could be giving us not very convincing explanations because you really have something to do with it" Suzuka said, with a smile too innocent for the liking of Nanoha.

"Thanks, Suzuka-chan..." Hayate growled.

"Hayate..." Fate's threatening tone was not overlooked.

"Ok, ok! _Maaaaybe_ I'm somewhat involved" she accepted, lengthening the adverb. "I may have said that Fate-chan is a good singer."

"What!" Exclaimed the blonde, blushing.

"Well, we agree in that" Arisa, Nanoha and Suzuka nodded, for further embarrassment of the other. "It's the truth, Fate, you have a great voice."

"That's not... not..." Fate stammered without knowing what to say. She shook her head trying to focus. "That is not relevant! There are many people who are excellent singers in this School, surely... Why they would like me to join their band?"

"They said that your voice was just what they needed" The brunette piped up. All eyes were on her again.

"Exactly, how involved are you in this, Hayate?" Fate questioned, frowning. "How could they know? And don't avoid the question" she added seeing her friend open her mouth, which she closed again.

"All right, I _may_ _also_ have provided an mp3 copy of one of the songs that Fate-chan has interpreted the times we've gone to karaoke" she paraphrased with innocent expression.

"What! Is there such a thi...? How can you...? Why do you...? Huh?"

"I think what Fate-chan is trying to say is why you and they are related" Nanoha interrupted, in aid of the poor blonde.

"Well... The little sister of one of the girls is part of Fate-chan's Fan Club and it's for her that they came to me."

"... Hayate..."

"What! Now what!"

"What have you to do with Fate-chan's Fan Club?" Nanoha asked, frowning.

Hayate swallowed hard against that not-so-friendly look of the auburn girl, it wasn't a secret that Nanoha didn't like at all "those fans that have nothing better to do than drool for Fate-chan". Somehow Nanoha felt she is the only one with that _right_... the brunette thought. She couldn't tell that she had been selling information about Fate to her Fan Club, under any point.

"Probably because I'm friends with Fate-chan, of course" she answered with all the certainty she had.

"In that case, wouldn't it be more logical that they approached Nanoha?" Arisa commented.

'_Arisa-chan, you're not helping!'_ she mentally reproached her. "Nanoha would never say anything about Fate. Even with us she doesn't do that, she could tell us some couple intimate details."

"Hayate! / Hayate-chan!" The couple shouted in unison, flushed.

"What? It's the truth" she defended herself. "Whatever, will you do it or not?"

"Of course not, I told them" the blonde replied ignoring the sudden change of topic.

"Why not?" she exclaimed. "Come on, Fate-chan, sure it will be fun. I will choose the costume!"

"With more reason, forget it" the blonde said more convinced.

"Please, Fate-chan, say yes" Hayate insisted with puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"Fate-chaaaan..."

Since then the prayers continued, at any moment, anywhere, every time with more insistently. Fate had to admit she admired the persistence of the brunette, but at the same time it was incredibly annoying.

She sighed tired.

"Fate-chan!" Hayate called, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Are you listening to me?"

"I have no need to do it to know what you're saying" she sighed, sitting on her desk. "Surely some blackmail for me to accept."

"Well, yeah" she granted calmly. "So, what do you say?"

"I've been telling you the same thing for so many days: no" Fate clarified somewhat annoyed. "Why the insistence anyway?"

"Because I think your voice is beautiful and I'd like to see you sing" she answered honestly. Fate blushed slightly. "Nanoha-chan thinks the same! Right?"

"Eh!" Nanoha jumped at the sudden comment from Hayate, who put an arm around her neck. "Uh-uhm..." she agreed ashamed under Fate's attentive gaze.

"And she would also like to see you perform, right?" Nanoha looked at her surprised. The truth is that she didn't want more people would be interested in Fate. _"Come on, Nanoha, help me a little bit or I'll tell Fate-chan that you asked me to record her singing at the karaoke... among other things_" she whispered to her. Nanoha panicked.

"Uh, y-yes, I would like it... kinda" she answered quickly. "Why don't you do it, Fate-chan?"

"You too, Nanoha?" the blonde exclaimed depressed.

"Come on, Fate-chan, think of those poor girls" Hayate said. "It's their last year and they want to make it special, it didn't cause anything to you?" Fate shifted in the chair. Yes, it made her feel a little guilty.

"B-but there are still a couple of weeks for the Cultural Festival, isn't the singer will be back by then? What happened to her?"

Hayate winced and looked away, uncomfortably. Nanoha and Fate noticed.

"Hayate... what did you do?"

"I did nothing! It was an accident!" she quickly said under the blonde's accusing eyes.

"Explain what happened" Fate demanded.

"Uhm... I accidentally bumped into her in the cafeteria a few days ago" she confessed crestfallen. Before the questioning look she added: "...and I poured what was in my tray on her."

"And that left her unable to sing?" the blonde questioned surprised.

"Well, how could I know she was allergic to pepper?!" She exclaimed on the defensive. "The poor girl ended up like a heatstroke eggplant!"

Nanoha and Fate felt tempted to laugh at that comment, but the doubt was bigger.

"Between red and purple..." Hayate abounded rolling her eyes. "Whatever! The thing is she began to choke or something and bumped into someone and that someone crashed with a chair and... Well, it was a chain of events and she is now in the hospital" she ended naturally. The other two were shocked. "Nothing serious" she added, dismissively, "a broken arm, a few bruises, some lost dignity..." she was lowering the tone with complicated expression. "Please! I feel responsible!"

"Then you do it!"

"I don't have a recognized worldwide idol's voice like you!" Hayate countered. "Also, just for being you the auditorium would be full."

"Huh?"

"All your fans would go and anyone would pay to see you in a sexy bunny costume."

"In a sexy bunny costu...? HUH?!" She felt her cheeks burn.

"WHAT! Wait a minute!" Nanoha shouted alarmed. As if she would allow something like that to happen... In front of more people than herself.

"Well, ok, don't be angry. It can be a miniskirt" the brunette corrected quietly.

"That doesn't fix anything!" the auburn girl growled.

"It's called _Marketing_, Nanoha-chan" she replied simply. "Fate-chan sells. That simple. That's why and because she has an amazing voice that is perfect for these girls to show their talents to all students, as their last chance. You really don't want to help?"

"Uhm... If you put it like that..."

"So will you do it?" she asked with bright eyes.

"I have no choice..." Fate sighed resignedly.

"Yay! That's why I say that Fate-chan has a very good heart!" she cheerfully exclaimed. "I'll tell the group! You will be a **superstar**!"

The two girls saw Hayate run at full speed, so lively it was contagious. They outlined a patient smile that didn't last long in Nanoha's face. She turned to look at Fate somewhat uneasy.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Fate-chan?"

"I'd be lying if I said to you that I didn't feel nervous, but I can't leave them like that if they really need it" she answered with a reassuring smile.

"Well, yes... that sounds like my Fate-chan" Nanoha granted, hugging her. Fate returned the hug. "Just don't forget that you are _my_ Fate-chan."

"What do you mean?" she asked amused and confused, moving away slightly.

"Idols have a busy schedule. They don't have time for anything, not even for couples!" Nanoha exclaimed pouting, "That's why I don't want you to forget that... well, you know, uhm..."

"Nanoha" she called holding back the urge to laugh, hugging her. "You don't have to worry about that. It's just a school festival and thereafter I will not do it again."

"Yes, but..." She grimaced, doubtfully. "You're pretty busy with school and work... Our time is limited and... I don't want that entire people looking at you in "that" way." She looked at her, earnestly. "Promise me you will not use anything _too flashy_ on stage."

"I'll try not to, but you know how Hayate is" she laughed.

"Well, maybe it could have its good points..."

"Hey, this will not affect our time together, okay?" Fate said with a reassuring smile.

"Promise?" she pleaded with a lovely face.

"Of course" the blonde kissed her forehead tenderly. Nanoha hugged her.

"Sorry, Fate-chan, I know sometimes I can seem possessive, but... I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's ok. It doesn't bother me at all. With that you say you love me."

"Nyahaha, never doubt it." She leaned over to give her a little kiss, taking advantage that they were the only two in the classroom, and they stayed hugged some more time.

. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

Despite what Fate said, she didn't expect that same day they –_kidnapped_– were to pick up her to the school to practice. They took advantage of every free moment also for that and she couldn't do anything.

Hayate made sure that both wouldn't feel so depressed or even in a romantic drama, as it was proved one day that she had to drag Fate, crying, with both hands stretched to Nanoha, who was in a similar position in the other end of the corridor.

The practices were closed, so the auburn girl could only see the blonde after that. However, though she goes to sleep at the blonde's home to raise her short time with her, Fate was so tired that she even fell asleep above the food.

As a measure to Nanoha not feel so excluded from the subject, Hayate –_who was taking care of all the costumes and the scenography, as extra help_– offered her to help to choose the dress that Fate would use, and here the girl was found herself always in a dilemma, what she wanted to see in her girlfriend and what she didn't want others to see, that just happened to be what she wanted. In the end, the jealousy –_increased by the fact that Fate's popularity increased_– were stronger and as a result, Hayate expelled her protesting that it was a concert, not a chapel choir to dress the blonde like a nun.

So, the long awaited day arrived.

Fate was waiting her turn to go, with a long cloak covering her and some nerves that had her frozen on the floor. The auditorium was full.

She jumped feeling a pat on her back.

"Come on, Fate-chan, remove that face of terror that seems like you're waiting for the execution" Hayate said amused.

"That is how I feel..." Fate argued, swallowing hard.

"What do you mean? You have practiced a lot for this. You'll do it great!" she hit her back again, this time stronger.

"I feel I don't remember the lyrics, I'm in white, I don't know what to say and if not-" Hayate covered her mouth seeing that she was starting to hyperventilate.

"Breathe... Very well. Are you calmer now?" Fate nodded. "Okay, listen, you don't have to worry, there are only a few hundred people who will be watching every move you make and continue remembering this day for the rest of your school life."

The blonde paled and Hayate laughed, patting her shoulder.

"Relax, Fate-chan. Just imagine you are with us in the karaoke and everything will be fine, okay?"

"But Hayate, even there I get nervous..."

"I know, but you will start with a song that will be easy for you to interpret." She gave her a reassuring smile and walked away. "Nanoha-chan and I will be in the audience, right in the center." Before the surprised look of Fate, she added: "If you think you're singing to one person, you will not have any problem. Break a leg!"

Fate was left alone again, listening to the murmur of the crowd. The show that preceded them was over and the host was announcing the next show: hers.

"Are you ready, Fate-chan?" called one of the girls of the band.

"I hope so..." she answered insecure, feeling the nerves surfaced again.

. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

Nanoha played uneasy with the flyer she had in her hands, looking the stage with an almost dead expression. Finally it was Fate's turn and for some reason she felt nervous, a part of her indicated that that was how her girlfriend was and that had her restless.

She rose slightly when she saw the brunette who sat beside her and hurried to ask.

"Hayate-chan, how was Fate-chan?"

"Nervous, clearly" she answered calmly. "At least try to calm down yourself, I assure you she will be looking over here."

"I should have gone to wish her luck..." she tried to get up, but Hayate didn't let her do it.

"See you before the show maybe had put her more nervous. Sit down, will you?" Hayate forced her to come back into her seat and smiled amused. "Seriously is like if you were connected, which one is more uneasy."

Just in that moment, along with the host's announcement, the lights dimmed.

"It will start" the brunette said. "Stop maul that poor paper already."

Nanoha looked at the pieces of paper in her hands and lap. She hadn't realized in what time she had begun to tear it apart. She dropped the remains and focused her eyes on the stage, where the silhouettes of the band took their places.

Fate was right at the center, in front of the microphone that corresponds to her. She could feel the cold sweat ran down her forehead, looking at the amount of people there was. She shook her head and focused on finding the only eyes that mattered to her, a violet blue.

The piano started playing and the lights turned on slowly. She was looking desperately among all the heads together a coppery hair, until at last she saw her, Nanoha stood in her seat to get noticed, looking at her with concern.

Fate smiled and the song began.

_Drops of my tears, _

_flowing and melting into the night sky's azure, _

_encountered a warmth _

_that tenderly enveloped them._

The audience was completely silent when Fate's voice, gentle but powerful, flooded the place. Nanoha felt her heart throb hard under the look of the blonde that stared at her like she was singing just for her.

_Your forever honest words, _

_as white as the snow, _

_rouse me into motion, _

_me who have been tangled with iron feathers.  
_

In that moment she had no doubt, the longing in Fate's tone, that the others took as an very well done interpretation, indicated her that Fate was thinking of her while singing.

_Whenever you are hurt, _

_you only become more tender and gentle, _

_and that's why I want to at least protect _

_your smile to the end as my one-and-only wish.  
_

A warm feeling spread through Nanoha's chest, who returned to Fate the beautiful smile she was giving her.

_When these sad memories transcend time and space, _

_and become permanently engraved, _

_you, who have accepted them all without hesitation, _

_are my angel of light.  
_

Fate closed her eyes, remembering past scenes, imbuing her voice with a feeling so deep that broke through to the crowd, especially Nanoha.

_The flames of eternity set ablaze _

_in my heart on that day _

_will release the abyssal darkness _

_and open the gate of freedom._

She set her burgundy eyes in the beautiful eyes of her girlfriend. For her, at that moment, there was nothing, just Nanoha. Just the girl who had saved her from the darkness, offering her friendship, her company, her love... All she wanted was to spend with her the rest of her life and hopefully, one day, start a family.

_Then, with strength, I move towards a limitless future.  
_

A lonely tear slid down the cheek of the young Takamachi. She wasn't sure if that was telepathy or just a product of a very powerful connection, but Fate's message clearly reached her. She could not agree more.

"I love you too, Fate-chan..." she whispered back to the silent words she saw the blonde modulate once the song ends.

After a few seconds of expectation in where the crowd seemed to be recovering from the excitement, the auditorium burst into applause and cheers.

Hayate whistled loudly and lifted one of the glow sticks that she had been responsible for distributing before the show, encouraging the others to do the same. Soon the neon colors ranged among the crowd celebrating and Fate felt the emotion pounding in her chest.

She smiled satisfied and bowed slightly to continue with the repertoire. After that first song she had more confidence to the following and the show ended up being a huge success.

. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

After the show, all that Fate wanted was to meet Nanoha as soon as possible, but she didn't expect that a group of fans jumped at her as soon as she left the stage. Nervous, blushing and stammering, she managed to escape through the emergency exit, but there was another group outside waiting for her.

"Fate-san, that was amazing! I just joined your fanclub!" a girl exclaimed excited.

"Give me singing lessons, please!" cried a more daring one.

"You just want time alone with her!" Protested another girl who was beside her. "I want Fate-san to teach me too!"

A thick drop of sweat slid down the blonde's nape who tried to forge an escape plan, but to be honest she was pretty tired physically and mentally to think something.

Then she heard it, a soft voice in her head that made her open her eyes and look up. The girls noticed her change and looked her strangely, to which she excused herself and ran, being followed by the group.

The small group of fans turned the corner of the building in which Fate had disappeared, but to their surprise there was no one, no trace of the blonde. They looked with their eyes, without success, and then continued on their way calling to her.

"Uff, and they go" Fate said watching the group moving away from the roof.

"They are so persistent" Nanoha snorted, still wearing her Barrier Jacket.

"Thanks for saving me" the blonde smiled. Nanoha blushed slightly because of that smile.

"They were bothering me. If there were no rules about magic in civil..."

Fate smiled at the funny pout of the auburn girl and she approached to hug her. Nanoha immediately surrendered to that contact, both had missed each other during those days.

"I'm glad you hear my voice above their bustle" the copper sighed, with her head resting on Fate's shoulder.

"You used telepathy" Fate said with a chuckle, to which Nanoha looked at her with a pout. "I had heard you anyway, over any noise" she said stroking her cheek, "as well as I find your eyes among any crowd."

Nanoha felt melt to the warm look Fate gave to her and felt a goofy smile forming on her face. She put her hand over Fate's and rested her cheek more, enjoying the contact.

"I felt as if you were singing just for me" she said almost without realizing it.

"And I was" Fate answered smiling. "That was my response to the song you dedicate to me."

The auburn haired felt her cheeks burn suddenly, still ashamed to remember that, she felt like a fool, especially if she compared her vocal abilities to Fate's abilities.

Fate had to hold back the laughing and instead approached her to capture her lips. Nanoha took a couple of seconds to react, but when she did, she turned the delicate and gentle touch on a deep and passionate kiss. She still had some irrational jealousy accumulated, and what a better way to release them.

"By the way, Fate-chan..." she whispered in her ear huskily, making her shiver. "You look so sexy in that outfit ~"

"Na-Nanoha!" Fate exclaimed with her ears red.

"Nyahaha, it's the truth!" she said defensively. "If I hadn't been so nervous for you at that moment, I had rebuked Hayate when I saw you look like this, I told her not to be exceeded" she snorted with a frown. "Fate-chan's attractive body is just mine."

She looked at Fate from the blonde crown to her toe. The suit Fate wore was kind of a mix between her former and current Barrier Jacket (Sonic Form), leaving her arms bare and with the fabric of the suit and stockings conforming themselves perfectly to her voluptuous curves. She looked...

"Na-Nahoha, don't look at me that way" the blonde cried embarrassed, covering her breasts with her arms, feeling exposed to the wicked grin and leer of her girlfriend.

"I have every right to look at you" she said taking Fate by her waist "...and maybe something more than just watch" she added seductive.

Fate shivered and swallowed hard, she couldn't tell if she liked that look or not, on one hand it frightened her, by the other it turned her on...

"In addition it's the least after all these days you were practicing to exhaustion, we barely had time to see each other!" she protested suddenly, frowning.

"Uh, I-I'm sorry..."

"And that's not all, as I said; your fans increased, what will you do about it, Fate-chan? I warn you that I'm not willing to accept little scenes like today and stay as calm."

"Well, I..."

"Even that girl who gave you flowers on stage" Nanoha continued, who didn't seemed to listen to Fate. "She even kissed you on the cheek! What right she thinks she has?"

"She was..."

"And all those look of those perverts because your outfit" she snorted. "They don't realize I'm the only one who can look at you like that? I don't mean 'pervertedly', but... No, Hayate-chan definitely is going to listen to me..."

Fate sighed as Nanoha continued her hasty rant. It's not as if she didn't expect it, after the whole thing happened, it was time to release all the stress and the tension accumulated, and that was just what the auburn girl was doing, accompanying her speech with gestures and hand movements.

The blonde smiled. After all it wasn't so bad to sing on stage, but she rather kept doing that just for the girl in front of her, as an intimate detail between them.

* * *

**I'm sleepy. Awfully stressful day, so I just want to say that I will correct the previous chapters following SapphoSensei indications (thank you very much) after I can finally finish the next chap.**

**Ah yeah, the song is Eternal Blaze, the obvious option, and I just took the translation from AnimeLyrics, there are others that I think sound better but the principal idea never changes.**

**That's it, see you in next~**


	29. Candy

**Candy**

Adolescence is a time of change, emotional instability and discoveries. For Fate Testarossa, who didn't even had a normal childhood, entering puberty meant to her getting a lot of questions.

Questions like what it was have a crush on someone? A common topic among girls. What importance had makeup and that stuff? The girls in her class were always commenting about a fashion magazine, but she didn't have time for that, and makeup and dressing up doesn't meant any utility for her, much less with her job.

Along with these questions, there were others that didn't occupy much time in her mind, just a question that come from a case in point and disappear after a while. Questions like the ones she had now, looking at Nanoha; she wondered why she couldn't stop looking at her, why sometimes she seems to be so aware of her and the changes that the passage from childhood to adolescence brought in her friend, in her body.

The truth is that Nanoha hadn't changed much inside; she was still a cheerful, kind and stubborn girl who cared deeply for others and was friendly to everyone.

What was different from the first time they called by their names on that bridge, is that Fate had begun to learn more about Nanoha since coming to Earth, her likes, things that upset her, what made her sad, what she was afraid of, ... expressions, looks and the different voice tones she had. Soon she became the person who knew and understood the coppery more than anyone, perhaps that's why when her appearance begun to change she had begun to focus more on Nanoha, to not to stop being the person who knew more about her.

The one who knew things like how long her hair had become or how long she dedicated to brush it, knew how much she had grown and could measure it by where Nanoha's head was her body when she held her, knew she had a mole somewhat hidden in the neck, knew that when she get mad her nose wrinkled in a way that it seemed comical, knew that her hand was a little smaller than hers, but that they fit perfectly when interlacing fingers, she knew that Nanoha's laugh... had a special melody when she was enjoying with friends. Just like now.

The girls laughed and applauded Hayate with enthusiasm when she finished the last sip of juice with a very theatrical grimace, to then exhale an exaggerated sigh.

"That's it! To the last drop!" the brunette exclaimed triumphantly, crushing the little box over her head. "Oh my... That was awful!" she complained flopping to the ground again. "I don't know how you can drink that stuff, Suzuka-chan, wanting!"

Again the room was flooded with laughter trying to be as sneaky as possible, to not draw too much attention from a teacher, but as it was the last night of the trip they were more lenient. Something that the girls of the class had used to have fun, recalling events of the trip, imitating teachers, telling funny stories, ... They even had gone through a pillows war and now they were playing "truth or dare". Hayate's challenge had been to chug one of Suzuka's exotic flavored juices.

"They're not so bad, Hayate-chan" Suzuka said with her characteristic smile.

"Not _that_ bad? I felt like I was taking rhino pee!"

"Have you tried rhino pee?" Arisa countered with a grin, causing more giggling.

"I don't need to do it to know it's horrible!" the brunette refuted sticking out her tongue.

"Oh no, it's not, in fact is one of the special flavors of juices of season" Suzuka said casually.

"...Please tell me you're joking" Hayate begged, after a few seconds of silence, with such expression of horror and bewilderment that this time her companions laughed out loud.

The laughs were silenced by a teacher warning them to calm down. The girls shared a complicit look and the silence was broken by a one with short black hair.

"Well, Yagami-san, you achieved the challenge, it's your turn to choose the next."

"Thanks, Ichinose-san, I could take revenge for making me drink that thing" Hayate said with a lopsided grin, "but today I feel benevolent" she stated with an air of importance.

"Then I think I should thank you for that?" the amused girl questioned.

"Obviously" the brunette answered simply, holding back a chuckle. "Besides, it was fun to try something new" she smiled, "I would never try it again though" she quickly added before Suzuka's look.

"Well, ok, tell us who you choose already" Arisa interrupted impatiently.

"Ok, ok, uhmm…" she looked at all the presents and then smiled. "Fate-chan, you're the one!"

The innocent blonde stopped the snack halfway to her mouth and looked at the pointing finger of Hayate. She frowned questioningly.

"Truth or Dare?" Hayate asked.

Fate considered her options; the truth is that she hadn't been paying much attention to the game, but the grin on the brunette's face told her that nothing good could come of that.

"Um… Truth" she answered hesitantly, considering it the safest choice. Hayate didn't make her wait.

"You have already given your first kiss? With who?"

This time it was Nanoha's snack that didn't reach its destination, because it slipped from her fingers –which didn't go unnoticed by Hayate–, while the blonde stopped chewing to look surprised at the brunette.

"Oh, Testarossa-san has already given her first kiss?" asked one curious girl.

"Seriously? Who is it? Who is it?"

"Maybe it was that senpai with who you was talking the other day?" ventured another girl.

"Really, Testarossa-san?"

"Well, it's not that strange, as she has been receiving those love letters on her shoe locker, isn't it?"

Fate's blush was rising to every comment of her companions, who looked at her expectantly, with her not knowing what to do, not much for what they were asking, but because she wasn't used to be the center of attention. She already had spent four years in Earth, but she still wasn't very good socializing.

"Ha-Hayate! What kind of question is that? You know that…"

"Oh, come on, Fate-chan" Hayate's smile grew, "don't be so shy, after all you was the first of us who start wearing a bra, so it wouldn't be weird if you go a little ahead of us."

Now even the blonde's ears turned red with the brunette's mocking grin and the insistent questions of the other girls, while certain auburn haired crushed a chip in her hand.

"That's not… I'm not…" she tried to respond nervous. "I have not kissed anyone; I have no interest in that kind of thing."

"No?" asked one, after a short silence.

"No…"

"You don't like anyone, Testarossa-san?"

"Huh?" Fate blinked a few times and after some thinking, she said: "No, I think not."

Hayate took a fleeting look at Nanoha, who seemed to maintain a neutral expression, but she knew better than that and knew that those tight lips meant something. She doubted that Arisa and Suzuka had realized she didn't know if Nanoha herself would have noticed yet, but she didn't overlooked that in recent times Nanoha's interest for Fate had been changing to something deeper than a simple and innocent friendship, something tell her, maybe the glances or the more constant touches or the blushes, Nanoha might not even understand what was happening. The only thing she was sure of is that Fate doesn't give a thing.

"Fate-chan" Hayate called to gain her attention, "Aren't you curious to kiss anyone, not even a little bit? To be closer to that person?"

The blonde frowned, not quite understanding what her friend meant, much less what that look meant, look that was diverted to Nanoha for a second, causing her to also shift her focus to the auburn girl.

Their eyes met and while Fate was lost in Nanoha's intense blue eyes that were looking at her in a way she couldn't decipher, Hayate's question, which echoed in her head, suddenly, for a second, made sense.

"That's enough" Arisa said with crossed arms, "Fate already answered the question, so leave her alone. And you" she looked at Hayate "stop having fun at her expense, Hayate" she added in a warning tone.

"Aww, such a party pooper" the brunette snorted.

"Come on, Fate, you get to choose" the blonde continued, ignoring that comment. "Take advantage and bother Hayate a little too."

"Hey, I'm _recovering_ from a challenge!" she protested.

"Go ahead, Fate" Arisa ignored her again.

"Um… Hayate, Truth or Dare?" the girl asked somewhat insecure.

"Whatever… Truth" she said decidedly. "Nothing to hide."

Fate stood thoughtfully a moment, not knowing what to ask and not having paid attention to much of the game –for looking at Nanoha–, she ended up questioning the only thing she remembered, which apparently had been repeated a lot during the night.

"Do you like someone?"

"Yes, I do" she responded calmly. Fate blinked surprised at the fast answer, which left her a little stunned.

"Who?" Fate asked baffled.

"You" she responded matter of factly.

Hayate had to stifle a laugh at the sight of the gaping and troubled blonde, while the silence took place in the room, broken only by Nanoha's coughing, who had choked on her snack.

"W-w-w-what?" Fate managed to stammer.

"I like you" Hayate said forming a smile, "as a friend." It took all her mental power not to burst out laughing at her friend's face. "You didn't specify and it's just one question for time" she defended.

Fate's mouth opened and closes in vain attempts to claim, which only widened Hayate's cat grin.

"Well, it's my turn" she announced clapping her hands.

Her gaze passed by all present that watched expectantly, till rest it on certain auburn haired girl who was returning a bottle of tea to Suzuka with a grateful smile. Her blue eyes flashed a dangerous glint.

"Na-no-ha-chan~" she sang. "I. Choose. You~"

The named swallowed hard, feeling her throat go dry again. Something in Hayate's smile was dangerous, it was too innocent.

"Truth…" her eyes showed that glint again and she failed to hide her mischievous smile "or Dare?"

In that moment, Nanoha knew, if she chose the first option she would have to answer something that probably was not ready to admit and if she lied, besides going against the rules, Hayate would know, because the brunette had the strange habit of not ask certain questions without knowing the answer first. She had no choice.

"Dare" she replied decisively. There was a small gasp among the girls.

"That's my girl" Hayate grinned. "Since you have so much determination… You will have to go to the bathroom on the first floor, in the dark, open the forbidden door which it says that the ghost appear and take a picture."

Nanoha paled, just hearing the part of "in the dark" she had to hide the trembling of her legs. Hayate sneaked a peek at Fate, who was, as expected, looking at the auburn girl with concern. They both knew how sensible _–for not say coward–_ Nanoha was with these issues. She smiled triumphantly to herself.

"Or!" she exclaimed, noting that she had left in suspension the previous sentence, "…or you can play _Puccho Kissu_ with Fate-chan."

"Puccho what?" the blonde questioned, not knowing why Nanoha flushed.

"Is this, my dear Fate-chan" Hayate said pulling out a bag of candy from her backpack. "One of you puts a jelly bean in her mouth and the other has to take it… also with the mouth."

"If we do that, Nanoha will not have to do the other thing?"

"That's right."

"Then it's ok" she said determined and looked at her friend, who was still troubled for some reason.

"I think that is Nanoha-chan who has to decide" the brunette commented with her mischievous smile, looking at her auburn friend too.

Nanoha swallowed, passing her sight from Hayate to Fate. She didn't know why the idea flustered her so much.

She didn't know how she ended up kneeling in front of Fate, who looked at her with innocence and an apple candy being held in her lips, waiting for hers to take it. She didn't know why was hard to breathe and why her body trembled as jelly. She didn't know what mystical force pulled her to the blonde's face, because before she was aware of it she was already approaching. And she did not know what led her to half-closed the eyes as the distance shortened, lost in the burgundy look she loved so much.

Meanwhile, Fate didn't understand why Nanoha's breath hitting her face caused a chill or why her sight diverted to the parted lips approaching to her. Neither she knew what was the reason for her throat go dry after meeting Nanoha's blue eyes, darker than she remembered having seen them before and with some glitter she didn't quite understand. And she did not know what led Nanoha, if it had been a miscalculation or she wasn't paying attention, to approach more than necessary, so that her lips brushed hers before taking the candy slowly, so very slowly, as if do it quicker could break the strange atmosphere that had formed. Less she could manage to understand what was the weird sensation that ran through her body when Nanoha's lips collided with hers, in a split second that became eternal.

A slight blush covered the blonde's face, as she watched absorbed how Nanoha take completely the candy into her mouth, tasting it calmly, glancing at her with the corner of the eye with a slight smirk that confused her, for not mention that her friend was also mysteriously flushed, with a rosy tint that made her look lovely.

"Test passed!" congratulated Hayate, ending the charm. "Very well, Nanoha-chan, you even made us believe that you truly wanted to kiss Fate-chan, no candy involved."

Nanoha blushed remarkably finishing eating the candy. The comment also made the other girls to giggle, ignorant.

"And Fate-chan" The blonde looked at her "That was your first kiss, _indirect _kiss."

It was Fate's turn to blush, blinking dazedly. She fixed her eyes on Nanoha, who evaded Fate's gaze ducking her head, with rose-tinted cheeks, leaving the blonde completely lost in what had just happened.

That was the last game of the night, as the teacher decided that it had been enough and made them took off the light to go to bed, which the girls accepted willingly, since after all they had had enough fun.

Fate, trying to fall asleep in the dark, was mulling over what had happened and wondering why suddenly Nanoha's lips caused her some curiosity. Almost in an unconscious gesture, she took a hand to her mouth and ran her fingers over her lips, remembering the warm breath of her friend caressing her and the subtle touch of her lips and, in a moment of craziness, she wondered how it would be to kiss Nanoha… directly.

* * *

**So here it is! I love (fanmade) Hayate, I love to write Hayate that's why I had to put her in the last ones, she was my rest 3**

**For more information or something about Puccho Kiss, look for "Puccho AKB48" and google would provide it!**

**Ok, tomorrow is my birthday, which means my deadline, and so I'm in a hurry because "Kiss" is a 24 pages long one-shot... Better appeal to the power of love! (?)**


	30. Kiss

**Kiss**

The gray sky dropped the last vestiges of what had been, a few hours ago, a significant rainstorm. The drops were rushing to earth, splashing puddles, stroking plants and gliding over windows with irregular patterns like small water spiders.

The room was dimly lighted by the rays of the afternoon that streamed through the windows. The soft echo of rain, calm and unhurried, was covered by the voices that escaped the TV.

She had her eyes fixed on the images projected by the TV, her heterochromatic eyes reflecting the brightness of the apparatus. Freely lying on the couch, she absentmindedly took cookies to her mouth, sometimes focusing more on the crispy sound that caused than what was being said in the movie. She couldn't say whether she was or not concentrated, but at least she didn't lose the thread of the argument.

As every rainy afternoon, it was a perfect time to watch a movie, but the young Takamachi would have preferred doing it with her mothers than alone as she was.

Her attention increased when the movie -a romantic one- reached its climax and the main characters finally shared their first kiss.

A cookie stayed hung up in her hand halfway to her mouth, which was already open to receive it, and she sat up slightly to focus more on the screen.

The memory of the conversation that her friends had the other day came clear to her mind.

It had begun seeing a newly formed couple entering the room holding hands. Of course she had no idea, but someone did notice and then went on to comment that Corona liked someone, she denied it flushed, but the girls (and not only her closest friends but other classmates) didn't go easy on her poor friend. With that, suddenly they were already talking about relationships and what that entailed.

"_How would you like him to confess?" one asked._

"_Well, I… I haven't thought…"_

"_There's have to be in a special way?" She had intervened in support of her friend._

"_Of course! If it is the first time someone confesses to you, don't you want it to be special?"_

"_Uhmm…" The truth is that she had not given much thought to the subject._

"_Yes, yes!" Seconded another, "And then comes the kiss!"_

"_The kiss?"_

"_The promise must be sealed with a kiss" she answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"…_Promise?"_

"_Of love!" the girl exclaimed exasperated, "Do you not watch movies or read novels?"_

"_Look, there's a 'top 10 of the best scenarios that could exist' in this magazine" reported cheerfully one of the girls, leaving the publication on the table._

"_Oh, I'd like it to be Satoshi from the other class" the girl in the beginning began dreamily, "behind the gym, after he left a letter in my locker..."_

"_Now, how plain!" mocked her companion "For me it would…"_

_Vivio was not paying much attention to her classmates, even her friends were excited about that and she didn't quite understand why. She was more excited thinking about the training session that she'd have in the afternoon with Einhart._

"_What about you, Takamachi-san?" a voice pulled her from her thoughts "How would it be your perfect kiss?"_

_Bicolored eyes looked with surprise at the girl in front. She frowned doubtfully. Kisses? First kiss? Perfect kiss? Those were things that hadn't been considered before._

But now, watching television, admiring the scene in great detail, she realized that she couldn't take off the subject of her head, her innate curiosity wouldn't let her do it, apparently.

While the lovers swore eternal love to each other in the screen, Vivio frowned, remembering the question she hadn't known how to respond:

_-How would it be the perfect kiss?-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The fork was playing with the food on the plate, with irregular, slow movements. She didn't feel like eating or not seemed to remember that she was hungry, very deep in thought to pay attention to her breakfast.

"Something wrong, Vivio?" The sweet voice of her mother made her look up to meet her loving blue eyes upon her, "You have been lost in thought."

"You know you can tell us if something is bothering you, sweetie" her other mother added gently.

She stared at the face of the two women who were looking at her with a warm smile, Fate to her left side at the head of the table and Nanoha in front of her. She knew she could tell them anything, but she was not sure how to set out her concern, so she tilted her head and frowned in a reflective attitude.

Nanoha put her mug on the table and sat down, while Fate take a sip of her own, waiting for her daughter to collect her thoughts.

"Mama..." she called at her mother who was in front "How is the perfect kiss like?" As soon as the words had been spoken, the sip of coffee shot out of Fate's mouth noisily, followed by several spasms of the blonde.

"W-w-what?" she managed to say coughing a last time, looking at the little blonde with shock. "Wha-? How-? Why-? Vivio, you didn't...? Vivio!?

"Now, now, calm down Fate-chan" Nanoha said softly, patting her back with a nervous smile. The sudden question of her daughter had also surprised her; she hadn't shown interest in the subject before. _'So she's already at that age?'_ she thought with mixed feeling. "Where's this coming from, Vivio?"

Bicolor eyes were fixed on her mother's lavender ones, still somewhat confused by the reaction of her other mother.

"Well... The girls have been talking a lot of that lately, kisses..." she explained fidgeting with her fingers. "And how would it be the 'perfect first time', so... I was wondering... Uhm" she suddenly felt embarrassed.

Nanoha smiled tenderly seeing the flushed cheeks of her daughter, who was still staring at her playing fingers. Certainly her small one resembled her in her behavior, but there were those occasions where she acts like Fate that made her utterly adorable.

"Then you also got curious" she said with a knowing smile.

"Well... uhm" she nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Is there any reason for that?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. "Someone, perhaps?"

"Nanoha!" the blonde exclaimed. The auburn haired laughed at Fate tormented expression and the new shade of red on the girl's face.

"Nyahaha, relax Fate-chan. It was a joke" she responded amused, it was irresistible teasing them a bit.

"Vivio is still too young to be worrying about such things" the blonde snorted.

"We were her age when we had our first kiss" refuted the other grinning. Fate's cheeks were stained pink immediately.

"We-well, yes, but…" she stuttered, not knowing how to counter.

"Nanoha-mama, your first kiss was with Fate-mama?" her child asked curiously.

"Of course", Nanoha confirmed dreamily. "For Fate-chan too" she turned to look at her, the blonde looked down embarrassed.

"And how it was?" she questioned, this time to her other mother.

"Ah, it was...!" Fate exclaimed regaining her composure, with a gesture that she was about to tell a great story "...it was..." her expression declined "...was..." her shoulders slumped with a defeated expression and red face "...it was good" finished almost in a whisper. Vivio blinked confused at the sudden change of mood in her mother, while Nanoha giggled.

"The truth is, Vivio, that there really isn't an answer to your question", said the copper making her daughter pay attention. "There's no such thing as "the perfect kiss", for each person is different" she continued calmly, "I think you'll know when you find _that_ _special someone_ and give your first kiss."

"Na-Nanoha!" Fate was alarmed and looked at her daughter with watery eyes "Vi-Vivio, you do not ... yet ... right?"

The girl chuckled at her mother's puppy face. The Enforcer has always been more permissive than her other mother, she tried to indulge her around since she was a kid, but that had been changing since precisely the young mage began to stop being a kid. The Instructor had told her that her Fate-mama just didn't want Vivio to stop being her little girl and although she didn't want either, she knew it was bound to grow up —though she made it clear that not because of that she would stop being her baby—. She smiled at her blonde mother and gently stroked her head.

"It's ok, Fate-mama" she said soothingly, "Vivio will not stop being your little girl"

"Vi... Vivio!" A few tears escaped her while throwing to hug her daughter.

"Nyahaha, Fate-mama I can't breathe…"

Nanoha smiled resignedly, sometimes it seemed that the roles were reversed between those two, but it was clear that both were her adoration and earned that title deservedly. "Vivio" called quietly, "if you're done, go get your things to go to school."

"Okay, mama" nodded smiling, leaving the room at full speed.

"You may find your answer there!" Nanoha shouted cheerfully.

"Nanoha!"

Before disappearing upstairs, Vivio could hear the laughter of her copper mother and Fate raving stammered things that went along the line of "My little girl…" and "can not be".

Upon entering her room, she sighed. It hadn't gotten a lot of that conversation, but at least her mother was right about that just one answer wasn't enough. And if she had learned something from her mother Enforcer, was that if you want an answer what you have to do is research.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

In the afternoon was again clear, although the mid-morning rain had left its mark on the sidewalk. Two girls walked with measured pace, no particular direction.

"Then, what are you going to do?" Einhart asked.

"I don't know" she admitted dubious, "asking more people I guess."

At school her research hadn't progressed, none of her friends had any experience in the field and although she was rather enthusiastic and outgoing, it wasn't something you go by asking to anyone.

"Who do you think I can ask?"

"Hmm, well…" the girl blushed slightly, somewhat uncomfortable by the subject. "Anyone who has been in a relationship before…?"

Vivio considered her friend's words and decided that, clearly, the most obvious was to ask people with experience, that, included consultation with the elders.

"True, I think that dropping by Nanoha-mama's place later wouldn't be a bad idea" she commented thoughtfully. "You come with me?"

"Uh, sorry, I have to go… I'm meeting Nove for training" she said sorry to see the Vivio's smile fade.

"Oh, sure, it doesn't matter nyahaha" she laughed trying to hide her disappointment in vain. "So… see you tomorrow?"

"Uhm, until tomorrow" Einhart said with a slight smile.

"Bye bye" the blonde waved, smiling a smile that turned into a grimace when the other girl was gone, every time it seemed that the time they spent together was shorter or wasn't enough.

She slapped her face to regain consciousness. She had to concentrate; there was still a question to be solved, with or without help.

Although she didn't know where to start… So, analyzing what would be her first "interview", she walked aimlessly, reaching the city center.

"Oh, it's Vivio-chan! Vivio-chan~!"

A voice a few meters in front of her caught her attention, taking her out of her thoughts. It took her a couple of seconds to realize who it was and she immediately smiled, running to meet her.

"Subaru-san! Teana-san!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Good afternoon, Vivio, long time no see" Teana corresponded with a smile. "How have you been?" How is school?"

"Uhn! Everything ok, thank you!" she enthusiastically replied.

"You've grown a lot!" Subaru said messing her hair.

"Subaru, you saw her a few weeks ago…"

"Aww, Tea~ but kids grow fast!"

"You still act like a child" she scolded with a frown.

Vivio couldn't help but chuckle seeing them interact as ever, though Subaru protest, she did it with a smile she couldn't hide and the blonde was sure that Teana, internally, was also smiling. She saw the young Nakajima more often and the girl always looked lively, but her joy was evident when Teana was nearby, while her smile waned when the Enforcer was on mission. _This remembered her…_

"Uhm, Teana-san, Fate-mama said you were on a long mission."

"Oh yeah, I just returned" she reported quietly. "It turned out to be easier than expected."

"Oh, Tea, don't be so modest" the blue haired exclaimed, hanging from her arm and looking at Vivio excitedly. "She did so well that she was given a few days off!"

"No big deal, it's natural to have a few days off after a mission" Teana countered, clearly embarrassed. "Want to avoid clinging so much?"

"Nu-uh, I don't~" she almost purred, clinging to the Enforcer more. "Besides we're on a date!"

"W-what! Subaru! That's not true!" She cried flushed.

"Really?" the blonde asked curious.

"Yep!" Nakajima affirmed.

"NO!" the other refuted immediately. "I just needed to buy some things… and she followed me!"

Teana began to explain away and rebuke Subaru for her whines, but Vivio wasn't really interested in it, that simple sentence made her remember the topic that she had in mind before meeting them. She regained the Enforcer's attention and staring at her she said: "Tell me about your first kiss" she asked bluntly.

She blinked in surprise and blushed, seeing the seriousness and innocent curiosity in the bicolored eyes. Definitely she was a Takamachi, Teana said to herself, thinking they had no shame in saying things. She sighed and with resigned expression, but not free of shame, replied: "My first kiss was stolen by this idiot" she said pointing to Subaru.

"Tea, it sounds bad when you say it like that!" she whined with a pout.

"It's the truth!" Teana countered. "You got drunk on New Year's party and… and… and you pounced on me!"

"Don't take away the romantic part of it!"

"It wasn't romantic at all!"

Just then, Mach Caliber informed Subaru of an accident at a nearby location. Immediately changing her expression, she hasty said goodbye to Vivio and ran.

"Subaru!" Teana called worried, but the girl had already disappeared. She sighed. "And she was told that other officers are already taking over… I'd better go with her" she told Vivio, who nodded.

"Uhm…" the blonde hesitated, until she decided it was best to leave it. "Take care."

"Is there something else you want to ask?" she questioned intuitively. The girl agreed to continue with her curiosity, given that Teana seemed willing to respond.

"So your first wasn't such a good memory?" she asked, after witnessing the earlier scene.

"Well…" she looked away blushing. "It wasn't so bad…"

"Huh?"

"I-I must go!" she said, turning away. "Say hello to Fate-san and Nanoha-san for me!"

"Oh, right… If you have a few days, come by home, Fate-mama and Nanoha-mama will be happy to see you!" Vivio exclaimed waving goodbye.

Vivio stood there, looking Teana getting away at full speed in the direction Subaru was gone, thinking in how little she had obtained (for her research) with that encounter.

From what she had seen in the discussion of the stolen kiss and the circumstances, she had thought that she wouldn't get anything related to "the perfect kiss" and that, in fact, had been a bad one, but then when she asked directly to the Enforcer, by her expression, Vivio realized that she didn't seem upset by it, but even the opposite. And that left the blonde confused, was that possible?

Vivio concluded that she only had to keep searching.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next stop was the Infinite Library, where she hoped to find the opinion of two people who were part of the family.

"My first kiss?" Yuuno asked surprised.

Vivio just nodded floating in lotus position, while stroking Arf's hair, which was in her kid form resting her head on the blonde's lap.

"Well, sorry, but…" he cleared his throat adjusting his glasses. "I haven't given it yet."

The girl blinked amazed, stopping her ministrations on Arf without realizing it, who protested with a slight huff.

"No?" she questioned. "Uncle Yuuno… How old are you?"

The familiar burst out laughing at the innocent –_but well done_– question of her creator's child. It was clear she hadn't done it with malice of any kind, just honest curiosity –_and surprise_– that one of the old friends of her mothers had… never developed his love life, to say it somehow.

"Though Nanoha-mama says that love has no age…" she commented remembering the words of her most romantic mother.

"That's right" the man confirmed, "you could say that my time hasn't arrived."

"That's because he's always stuck here" burst out a mocking Arf. "He's such a _Worm Book_ that is obvious he'll not find anyone."

"Arf!"

"Does that mean you never liked anyone, Uncle Yuuno?"

"Uhm, well…"

"I think that's a tricky question" Arf said with malice.

"Arf…" Yuuno sighed tired. "Sometimes you're just like Amy." The kid giggled. "You could say that, sometime in the past, I had a crush on Nanoha."

"Nanoha-mama?"

"When we were kids, I was very grateful to her, not only for saving me, but offering me her friendship and a place in her life. Furthermore, Nanoha had an exceptional potential, so that made me admire her more and more" he explained with a wistful smile. "It was clear that I had feelings for her, so Amy bothered me saying that it was quite convenient that I spent most of the time as a ferret, but the truth is that Nanoha, then and now, is to me like a sister. And she sees it the same way" he finished smiling.

"Not to mention that everyone thought that Yuuno was Nanoha's familiar" Arf abounded amused.

"Nyahaha" Vivio was also aware that it was difficult to take Yuuno as human when he was little, because he was always in his other form. "And you, Arf? Have you given your first kiss?"

"Uhmm…" she seemed to pondered for a moment, then nodded cheerfully. "Well, yeah."

"Oh! Who, with whom?" Vivio poked about hoping it was Zafira.

"With Fate" she announced wagging her tail.

"Fate-mama?" the blonde girl frowned confused.

"Yep. I was a puppy and Fate was the adorable girl who had saved me" she clarified, "I always gave her kisses, so of course some were in the mouth. It's not like I don't do it now, anyway."

Vivio processed the information, Arf was a puppy and she loved her Fate-mama, how puppies show their affection is…

The image of a furry little thing in the arms of a blonde girl, licking said girl's face –_passing for her mouth_–, appeared clearly in her mind.

And that was also a _kiss_, a dog kiss, but a kiss after all.

"Kisses are basically the act of touching something with the lips and it used as a sign of affection" said the young man looking at the girl's expression. "Even though kisses in the mouth aren't exclusively reserved for couples" Vivio tilted her head. "You gave kisses to your mamas when you were little too, right?"

Vivio nodded, although she didn't remember very well, she could swear it was that way.

"Just as there are many types of love, being the kiss a way to express it, there are many types of kisses" he explained smiling. "Arf's first kiss was with Fate, but what you're asking is about a kiss shared between lovers, right?" Vivio nodded again. "Then you should take into account the difference in feeling."

Vivio stared a moment those words and concluded that it was true. Although she hadn't achieved much on her specific search, she realized there were so many types of kisses as affections and that a first kiss didn't mean necessarily "a kiss on the mouth with romantic feelings."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She left the library thinking what Arf and Yuuno had accounted for her investigation. At least she had come to a resolution that focusing on older people do not mean to be successful in gathering information.

Deep in thought as she was, a familiar voice calling her directly ahead make her jump. "Young Takamachi" Signum greeted cordial as ever. "What brings you here?"

"Ah, Signum-san" she bowed "I came visiting…" hesitantly replied. "And Signum-san?"

"Meister Hayate ordered me to come for some documents" she said simply. Bicolored eyes locked with the warrior ones, thoughtfully. Signum stood in her usual stoic demeanor. Vivio bites her lower lip. "Is there something wrong?" the pinket finally asked.

"Uhm… no, nothing" she replied with a droplet of sweat and nervous smile.

"Well, then, if you'll excuse me…" She bowed and continued her way.

Vivio sighed scratching her neck. For some reason, she had found difficult to ask, rather, impossible. With that, she thought that she might not be able to ask as many people as she wanted. Maybe it wasn't a question so easy to do after all.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The door opened slowly, a less animated greeting tan normal echoed in the lobby, while shoes were carefully deposited at the entrance.

"Welcome home, Vivio" graciously greeted her mother when she passed through the living room.

"Uhn, I'm home, Nanoha-mama" she greeted back and looked at the other person. "Oh, Aunty Vita."

"Hey, kiddo" said the warrior. Vivio already was slightly taller than Vita, but still the redhead continued to refer to her as a child.

Seeing her mother's gentle smile she couldn't help a crooked smile, though she hadn't many reasons to do so.

Nanoha was sitting on the couch, with two screens opened and multiple folders on the table. Vita was at her side, with another monitor in front and scowling. For a moment she was silent, staring at them, considering asking to the Wolkenritter… She shook her head, for some reason she chose to restrain, after all they were busy working and the warrior already looked —_and was—_ grumpy.

Her mother looked at her carefully, tilting her head in doubt. "Nothing" the girl answered the unspoken question. "I will be in my room."

"Okay, I'll call you when dinner's ready" the Instructor said obtaining a indecipherable sound for answer.

"What's up with her?" Vita asked, to which Nanoha giggled.

"She's reaching puberty" she responded simply, turning to focus on the screens. Vita looked at her with confusion one second then shook her head and looks at the stack of data that was missing for reviewing, frowning.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vivio flopped on her bed for the second time that day.

Just arriving that afternoon, the first thing she had done was call Erio and Caro, who in addition to being part of the family as well, were teenagers _—the ones more involved in the issue, according to her classmates._ However, even though both have some sort of special relationship, they hadn't go further than holding hands and when she asked about their first kiss, things were like this:

Caro, smiling, said it had been with a dragon, in other words: the same as Arf. This only managed a drop of sweat on the blonde.

Erio, being teased by Caro and with his face as red as his hair, ended up confessing that it had been with Fate, but among the stuttering of the boy she managed to understand that it had been many years ago, when he was little and adored Fate for being the great guardian she was –_which hadn't changed at all_. That meant: it was something like herself.

In short, she didn't obtain anything new, only that there were still some teenagers that weren't so… hormonal, as they say, because although Caro and Erio were already seventeen and very mature for some things, in couple's issues it seems that absolutely nothing had progressed.

After that, at dinner, she asked again for her mothers' first kiss, but she didn't get anything more than a red Fate and Nanoha laughing at her expense, which only left Vivio more curious. Obviously they remembered it, but something had happened that embarrassed them, because she knew her auburn mother very well and she knew that that laugh, besides using it to pick on her blonde mother, was also to cover up her own shame.

Driven by her curiosity, she decided to dig a little on the subject and for that, she only could go to a person who surely would have the information she wanted, someone who seemed to know everything about everybody…

"Good night, Grandma Lindy!" she greeted with her best innocent smile.

"My little Vivio!" cried from the other side of the screen. "How are you, my precious girl?"

"Nyahaha, well, I just wanted…"

"I thought you had forgotten me" the woman interrupted with dramatic gesture. "Like Chrono and then my Fate-chan… calling only if they need something, they barely remember to greet!" she looked at the girl with shining eyes. "But my beloved granddaughter not, right?"

"Ah, uhm… no, of course not" she replied with a drop of sweat. "Because Grandma Lindy is the best grandma ever!" exclaimed, praying that it wasn't so great a sin to say the same to her grandmother Momoko. "Well, it was happy, so…"

"Why you're so adorable!" Lindy took both hands to her cheeks, embarrassed. "Tell me what you wanted?"

"Well…" the blonde pondered the words she would say, since her grandmother was… a little easily excitable with certain types of topics.

"So my little girl is already thinking about kisses?!" It seems she had failed to downplay enough. "Do you already have someone? Who would it be? You want to take the initiative?"

"Uh, no, Obaasan…" she tried in vain, but the barrage of questions of the star eyed woman continued. "I wanted to know yours."

"Mine?" Lindy blinked in surprise. "Oh, Vivio-chan, but what questions…" she took a hand to her cheek and made a waving motion with the other, slightly blushing.

"I'm sorry…" she apologized. "Is it too intrusive?"

"With that face no one will say no!" she said to her granddaughter's cocked head and sad puppy expression. "My first kiss… It was wonderful" she continued wistfully. "It was when I was… Ah, no, it seems that wasn't the first… Then who was it?... No, that time either… And in what year…?"

A thick droplet fell for the blonde's head, watching the Admiral Lindy lost in her memories, trying to remember something that apparently happened long ago. Vivio decided to leave that aside, so she coughed to get her attention.

"If you don't remember it doesn't matter" she said as sweetly as she could, to avoid retaliation. "I would also like to know if you know about my mamas' first kiss."

"Fate and Nanoha-chan's first kiss?"

"Uhn, I asked but…" she grimaced, "for some reason they don't want to tell me."

"Hahaha I don't think they don't _want_ _to_ tell you" the woman chuckled, "it's sure just embarrassing for them to remember how it was."

"You mean you know?" she moved closer to the screen, intrigued.

"Of course I do! What kind of mother would I be if not?"

'_I still think there's something called "privacy"…'_ she thought with a nervous smile. '_But well, my mamas' relationship seems to have always been popular subject_' she told to herself amused. "Can you tell me?"

"I can do something better" Lindy grinned broadly. "I can show you."

"E-eh? Show me?"

"Yes, there are some pictures and videos" she informed. "Just give me a few minutes."

"Hey! Obaasan, wai-!" Before she could finish, Lindy opened another screen and left the call in only sound.

Vivio frowned perplexed, exactly how public was the relationship of her mothers? Since when her grandmother spoke in code and had a contact named "Raccoon"? Why she referred to herself as "Tigress Mother"? Suddenly she no longer cared much to know…

"…Eh, Granny" she called weakly, doubting that she would listen for the way she was laughing. "I'm hanging up… Good night."

With defeated expression, she closed the communication and lay on the bed, deciding she wouldn't enquire more in the topic; her mothers were entitled to some privacy, even though it was only from her. If they ever told her, she would listen, but for now she would let it be their special moment –_she doubted they were aware of the photos or videos_–, because she was sure it was, their glances spoke volumes on that matter, and the times she saw them kissing, so fondly…

She sighed, opening her eyes to meet the fluorescent stars smiling at her on the ceiling of her room. She stretched widely and her arm touched a stuffed animal that she had in her bed. She looked at it for a second, before taking it and sat up to stare at it. She tilted her head to one side, then the other, raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips.

She pulled it closer, dubious, stretched her lips, closed her eyes and kissed it. She kept her lips stuck to the bunny embroidered smile for a couple of seconds, then took it away with expression amused and disappointed at the same time.

_As if it could be of any use, _she thought with a sigh that sounded more like a drowned laugh.

She leaned back, dropping the bunny of her hands. This time she stayed there, eyes closed and after a while she took two fingers to outline her lips, deep in thought again. However, this time she wasn't thinking about the perfect kiss, but thought what it would be… to kiss someone.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next morning, Vivio was still abstracted for her fruitless search yesterday. Nanoha asked how it had gone, for Fate's alteration, but she managed to calm her mentioning her brief encounter with Subaru and Teana, commenting that they had been told to stop by sometime. From there the conversation turned to talk of the relationships of their friends, almost gossipy way, where inevitably Hayate's name came and they ended teasing her blonde mother with the mention of the brunette's name in the middle —s_ometimes she thought that her dear Aunt had traumatized her mom for life._

While laughing, the girl formed a smirk. She knew where to go that day.

How was it possible that she had forgotten her aunt Hayate? She thought making her way to her office, how could she forget the person who seems to have the answers to everything in life?

She knocked softly on the door and a cheerful voice let her in. "Vivio-chan! What a pleasant surprise!" she greeted happily from her desk, standing with outstretched arms.

"Good morning, Aunty Hayate!" she smiled getting inside, to find that the brunette wasn't alone. "Fate-mama, you were here?"

"Yes, I had some business to deal with Hayate" she replied kindly, leaving some papers on the desk.

"But that's work, it can wait a little longer" the brunette said simply, sitting back down "Tell me, what brings you here?"

"Ah well, I wanted to ask you some questions" the little blonde answered, uneasy by the presence of her mother.

"Oh, what is it?" she had to suppress a cat smile, since Fate had been discussing the concerns of her daughter and how she was feeling about that.

"Well…" the girl looked dubious to the Enforcer. Hayate noticed that and smiled nonchalantly. "Don't worry about Fate-chan here, I assure you it will be no problem" she said patting the blonde's back, "right, Fate-chan?"

"Su-sure… Or you want me to go?" she fixed her eyes on her daughter, with a gleam of rejection in them that made the little one flinch.

"No, of course not!" answered immediately. "It's just that this issue has caused you to get a little… sensitive."

"Ah… oh, I understand" she nodded slightly bowing her head sorrowfully. "Sorry."

"Well, now, spit out" urged the other woman.

"Tell me about your first kiss" she said bluntly looking intently into her eyes. Hayate let out a small chuckle.

"I can tell you're a Takamachi" the brunette said amused. "Well, if it's about my 'first kiss'…" she leaned back in her chair musing "I have not given it yet."

"Huh?" both blondes were startled. "What do you mean? What about that guy at the convention?" Fate asked.

"You mean the chubby with who I stumbled at Comiket?" she questioned quietly. "That was just an accident where our mouths touched" explained calmly and smiled at Vivio, "but I think that what our _big little girl_ here is looking for is a first kiss with feelings involved."

"Uhn" she nodded slightly, listening to every word.

"Also, if that were the case" she continued naturally, "my first kiss would have been with Fate-chan."

"W-what? Me?" the blonde blurted out stunned. Vivio blinked in surprise.

"Yep, at that time when I was just leaving the wheelchair and I felt like swimming as everyone else" she explained, "but my legs weren't as strong as I thought and I almost drowned" she looked at her friend with a smile. "Fate-chan saved me and gave me CPR."

"B-but that…" the blonde stammered nervously.

"Exactly, it doesn't count" the brunette nodded. "Did you think of it as a first kiss?"

"No, I was just… I was worried and wanted to… uhm…"

"To save me" she ended seeing her troubled. "That's exactly why I don't count it, because that'd be calling "kiss" at any time that two pair of lips meet, without considering feelings. Think in actors," she continued, "they sometimes have to kiss people who barely know, but it's part of their jobs, how do you they take it?" Vivio thought on the film. "According to the situation depends on each person if you valued as a kiss or not."

Both blondes stared Hayate in silence as she kept smiling with her eyes closed. Vivio opened her mouth again, now more sure she could ask anything and get in return a good answer.

"So… How would it be the perfect kiss?" Hayate opened her eyes still smiling.

"One with feelings" she answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I think, my little Vivio, you forget something important."

"Huh?" Vivio saw her stand up and pointed her with an accusing finger.

"It's not the kiss, is the person; and it's not the act, is the feeling" she said softly. "If you have someone with whom you want to share that, not matter the circumstances or the scenario, no matter what, it will be just perfect" she smiled a knowing smile and added: "You'll find your answer for yourself when you do" and winked.

Vivio didn't know why, but the gesture made her blush and ducked her head embarrassed as if her aunt Hayate knew something she didn't.

"Hayate!" Fate claimed. "Vivio is still…"

"Oh, come on, Fate-chan" she put an arm around her shoulders. "We all love our little adorable Vivio for being the little Vivio, but she's growing up and it's natural that she already have someone occupying a part of her heart "that special way", isn't it?" she winked again to the girl, making her blush darker.

"What?" the blonde looked at her daughter alarmed. "Vivio… that… Is that true?"

"Face it, Fate-chan" called Hayate, making Fate look at her. "Our little girl soon… soon will be a little woman" she added with fake tears in a theatric act.

"N-No! She's just thirteen!"

"Correction: she's **already** thirteen. It's a matter of time before she graduates… starts working… have her own apartment…"

"Nyahaha…" A thick drop of sweat slid down her temple seeing her mother all bothered trying to stop Hayate's speech of maturity, which she clearly was doing just to tease her poor Fate-mama.

She sighed and left the room as quietly as she could, although both women were so engrossed that she doubted they had noticed. Mentally, she thanked her always reliable aunt for getting her out of what could have been another awkward moment with her blonde mother, though she deeply felt a little sorry for what the brunette was making her go through.

'_Likewise, somehow, Fate-mama was the first kiss of three persons… Well, four if you consider Nanoha-mama'_ she pondered curious, analyzing the idea. ´_Now I understand a little why Nanoha-mama is so possessive… I'd better not tell her nyahaha…_' Her expression turned serious again. Such reasoning, apart from being just a curiosity, hadn't sense for what mattered to her, since she had already concluded what was a "first real kiss", so to speak.

As she walked, she thought carefully about Hayate's words and she linked it with everything else she had obtained. She didn't need to keep asking, her Aunty had been quite clear that she would find the answer alone… somehow. This led her to think about something else, it didn't matter how or why anymore… Now she was only thinking about "who_"._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

There she was again, sitting in the couch of her living room watching a movie, but this time in the company of her best friend and sparring partner.

Einhart could hear Vivio snort when a kiss appeared in the film. At the end the search had no results, not final at least, because Hayate's words were still sounded in her mind, while the girl was trying to assimilate the meaning.

After a while it became clear that the young Takamachi wasn't paying attention to what was happening, so Einhart proposed to pause to go get some snacks. Vivio was immediately excited by the idea and decided to take it a step further by saying that she wanted pizza. Unfortunately, there weren't enough ingredients.

They could have called for home delivery, but Vivio was always excited to have fun cooking with someone else. Usually these people were their mothers, although recently she was discovered that cooking with Einhart gave to her a sense equally pleasant.

That was how they ended up on the streets, dodging puddles, surrounding overflowing drains and futilely trying to cover with one arm, while with the other hand carried a bag with goods -_which had become something more than necessary-.  
_

Vivio gasped when she was pulled by the strong grip of Einhart, who guided her to a lonely bus station. Getting under the roof, she immediately felt the relief of escape from the thick blanket of the storm, but it instantly disappeared when she realized how wet she was. Her soaked shoes produced a viscous sound when approaching the bench, where she dropped herself with a long sigh. Suddenly, the sky, tinted by a milky gray, had become a tomb of lead. The storm had caught them unawares.

"We'll have to take refuge here until the storm ends" Einhart reported leaving the bag on the floor to squeeze a lock of hair. A puddle had formed at their feet. "We should have brought an umbrella" she said staring absently to the street.

"We didn't know this was going to happen, a while ago we could see the sun" Vivio snorted doing the same with her clothes which dripped the excess of water.

"You know we should be cautious with this climate" the other girl calmly said, sitting beside her.

Vivio decided not to protest. Einhart had suggested the idea of an umbrella before leaving the house, but she had dragged her carelessly.

Soon they fell into a silence that was only cut by the sound of the rain hitting the puddles and strafing the ceiling fiercely.

The blonde was engrossed looking at the water curtain in front of them. Her clothes were stuck to her body, freezing, and her hands hurt because of the cold, she can barely felt her fingertips. Sneezed loudly and a shiver ran through her body, she was starting to shake. She was surprised to feel an arm slide down her back and a hand rest on her shoulder to pull her to her companion. Vivio smiled at the slight blush that this simple gesture had caused in Einhart, who kept her eyes straight ahead, it was obvious that she saw her shiver because of the cold a moment ago.

She laid her head on her friend's shoulder, thanking her kindness and allowed herself to absorb the warmth given off by the silver-green-haired girl, despite having wet clothes as tight fitting as she.

She didn't know why, but suddenly the doubts she had these days and the words of her aunt Hayate came back to her mind.

"Ne, Ein-chan..." she called with lost voice.

"What's up, Vivio-san?"

Einhart felt the blonde move away and was surprised to see that she faced her with a frown and a brightness of reproach in her eyes. She blushed immediately when understand why this was. She ducked her head ashamed and tried that the words leave her lips.

"Vi... Vivio" she whispered shyly.

The little Takamachi smiled with pleasure. She had decided that keep using the respectful suffix as before didn't come according to the close relationship they had now, but Einhart had been unable to replace it to the more affectionate one -_she couldn't even say 'Vivio-chan' fluently, obviously red as a cayenne_- and interestingly had been easier to leave it that way, without anything. However, she still wasn't used to using it and Vivio claims every time for it.

"I was thinking..." she continued, looking straight ahead. "I remembered the movie" she corrected herself, slightly embarrassed to share her thoughts.

"What's up with it?" the other asked, curious at the sudden shyness of the blonde.

"I was thinking that they act the kisses..." she continued unsure "... and uhm..."

"Vivio?"

"Aren't you curious to know how are them?" Vivio finally asked, turning her head slightly to look at Einhart, with a soft blush.

"Uh... uhm..." she felt ashamed. "I-I guess so...?" Replied hesitantly, without knowing what her friend's purpose was.

"Don't you wanna..." she paused to swallow and relax "...try?"

"Try..." Einhart repeated doubtful. Suddenly her face flushed and flinched to understand what she meant.

She quickly looked away and Vivio did the same.

Vivio didn't understand why her heart beat so hard against her chest and her cheeks burn, when she had thought in asking it, it hadn't sound as a bad idea, but now she don't understand why she felt so embarrassed and nervous.

"I mean... like acting" she continued ashamed "...just… to try" she added almost inaudibly.

"I... I don't know how to do it" Einhart whispered after a few seconds.

Vivio looked at her and met her friend staring at the floor. Einhart had her cheeks red and an unsure expression. She was embarrassed, but not uncomfortable. Without knowing why that reassured her, the blonde took one of her hands between hers to make her look.

"Me neither" she confessed when their heterochromatic eyes met. "It will be the first time for both" she explained gently.

Einhart felt her heart leap and she lowered her head again.

"I don't know how to do it" Vivio continued shyly, "but I feel that if it is with Ein-chan... it's ok" she recognized with sincerity, in a whisper.

The young girl in front of she felt her heart melt at those words and a warm feeling flooded her chest. She took Vivio's embarrassed face and made her look to her, to assent her with a loving smile, a gesture that the blonde returned somewhat self-conscious. They stared each other a few seconds in what they seemed to forget everything around them, until the situation got the better of them and returned to feel the weight of their wet clothes.

"And now... now what?" Einhart questioned with her head down.

"Cl-close your eyes" Vivio said after thinking.

Einhart crossed their looks for a few seconds before she accept the demand. Vivio gulped. There it was, that was the moment to answer her questions, it was part of the investigation, she had asked for it... But why her chest couldn't stop throbbing? She had to concentrate.

Looking absorbed her friend's face, with serene expression despite the slight flush, she began to approach. Carefully studied Einhart's factions; despite having her hair wet and stuck to her face, she still looked as beautiful and elegant as always, with those long eyelashes and that air of serenity that surrounded her at all times, even in battle. That's why she admired her so much, Einhart always kept her composure and grace, not like her, she was sure to look like a duck just out of the water, she felt wet, disheveled and somewhat sticky. Later her thoughts were cut off when she felt Ein's breathe stroke her face, causing a shiver. She focused in the pink lips that waited for her and summoning all her determination -_or lack of judgment_- she closed the distance, crashing their lips.

She remained so, glued to her lips, for a couple of seconds. They were still wet and some chapped, but to Vivio it seemed the smoother texture she had ever touched.

A single tear fell down Einhart's cheek. The desire of her ancestor had become hers, she wanted to protect and care for this girl with all her might, but now, also, wanted to... love her more than anyone. And with that kiss, somehow, she knew Vivio would let her do it.

Vivio understood, in that kiss, that the reason why she felt so nervous, feverish and trembling didn't have much to do with the storm _-or maybe a little bit, something that her mothers wouldn't like-_, but because that wasn't just an experiment, she really wanted to kiss Einhart and now that she had done, she wanted to repeat it again and again.

The young Takamachi, suddenly felt she had moved a step closer to maturity, clung tightly to Einhart's shoulders, while their lips and tongues moved instinctively, trying to find themselves, they make it slow and deliberate, somewhat clumsy, but they knew that the technique wasn't important, but the feeling that ran through their bodies. It was like a tingling extending from the pit of the stomach, making her legs weak, leaving a pleasant warmth in her chest, a nice euphoria in her throat, a strange tingling in their nose... Wait a moment, a nose tingle? _Uh-oh_...

"AHCHOO!"

The blonde immediately covered her mouth and nose with both hands, feeling up her ears burn and with an expression of shock, not even daring to breathe. Einhart, in the other hand, blinked baffled, recovering from the shock.

Vivio hid her head like a turtle and felt shrink like _Alice in Wonderland_, only without fungus involved. It was the product of a vast, growing and deep shame.

_'It can't be... it can't be... our first kiss and I... I sneezed in her face!'_ she thought wretched and distressed '_What will she think now? What will she say now! ... Oh my God... Swallow me earth!_ '

"I think we should go..." She heard Einhart's voice and lifted her head so fast she could swear she hear a crunch.

"Ein-chan! Excuse me! It wasn't my intention, please don't be mad!" she begged desperately "Really, really I don't want to! I'm so sorry! Please don't you think that for this...! I really...! I SWEAR it will not happen again!" she said hastily "Sure, if you want it to happen again… I mean, the kiss! Another kiss, not this! ... Although I would understand if not... but I really want to...! ... I want to... I... uhm..."

Einhart watched her surprised that she could stammer so fast and it can be understood, although it was difficult to process everything she said. What she understood is that Vivio was absolutely adorable, with her face all red, looking to one side completely embarrassed and muttering unintelligible things. She had tried to apologize and she ended tangling herself, Einhart knew that now she was cursing for that. Vivio looked so cute that she felt a warm feeling fill her and a smile formed on her lips. Being unable to restrain it, she giggled.

Vivio looked up to the melodious sound, she saw Einhart trying to cover her mouth with one hand and rosy cheeks, she looked so beautiful that her lips curled unconsciously, but she didn't understand why the girl was laughing.

Suddenly, something unexpected for the two occurred; Einhart, with a warm smile, carried one hand to Vivio's face and with two fingers settled a strand behind her ear, stroking the contours of her face with her fingertips, to then take her behind the neck and approached to give her a tender kiss on the lips, in a gesture that felt so natural, something almost ancestral,... an action that she would have repeated hundreds of times in the past.

The kiss was short, chaste and pure, just a sample of immense affection, of _love_. However, it caused the body temperature of the blonde rise a few degrees and her eyes opened widely, in astonishment. What left she more puzzled, were the words Einhart said next.

"Me too..." She had to swallow, embarrassed. She had recovered the shyness. "I would like... this to be... uhm ... repeated, too" she managed to say, avoiding Vivio's look.

Vivio's heart jumped and she followed her first impulse, which was to hug the girl in front of her with all her strength and a huge smirk. Einhart could be the older of the two, but she was definitely a thousand of times cuter. Her second impulse was, after almost strangle her, move away slowly, without losing contact as she turned her face, making her nose grazed the cheek of the older girl -_causing a slight shudder_-, to be face to face with their eyes half-closed, she felt the desire to kiss her long and passionately, or at least make it last. And she did.

At that moment, she knew.

Her clothes were wet, nose and ears frost, she can't felt her fingers, she was trembling with cold and felt really uncomfortable, but that moment... was perfect.

"Nyahaha... I can feel butterflies" she said sheepishly, pulling apart with her cheeks tinged with pink.

"Uhn... but it's nice" Ein admitted with a shy smile.

"A lot." She gave her another brief kiss.

Then she understood everything and knew that, although her first kiss hadn't been perfect, she wouldn't replace it for any other that wasn't with the person who she was sharing it.

"Shall we get going?" As any answer, Einhart sneezed softly, to which Vivio giggled. "Yes, we should go."

She took her hand and they both headed for the Takamachi residence, under a light drizzle that wouldn't achieve to remove the smile on their faces.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She ran a hand over her face, adjusting the blond bangs. As she stroked her cheek with the back of her hand, the copper's lips curved with great affection; her daughter had a beautiful smile on her face, even in her dreams, while she hugged her stuffed bunny. She knew something had happened that day, she could feel it, mother's sixth sense perhaps, and that something meant that her little girl was growing up, which left her with mixed feelings. Just like had happened when she came out with that question at breakfast, on one hand she was filled with a sense of pride and joy seeing her daughter grow up, on the other a certain uneasiness because… it felt that she was "leaving the nest". But seeing her so, like that, reminded her that she would never stop being her little girl.

The baby of both actually, she corrected herself arriving with her wife who was waiting in the doorway of the room, smiling tenderly.

"She fell asleep quickly" Fate said with a smile, closing the door. "Looks like she stopped thinking about the kissing matter…" she added with clear relief. Nanoha giggled.

"I don't think that she had stopped at all. That big smile is obvious sign that she fell asleep thinking in someone."

"¿Uh?"

"Einhart-chan" she replied plainly. Fate stared in confusion.

"She was here this afternoon, right? What's up with her?"

Nanoha sighed tired and resist the urge to facepalm. Fate tilted her head some more when her wife looked at her with a frown. "Mou, Fate-chan, you're so dense!" she scolded, "There's no doubt why you took so long to realize that you were in love with me."

"W-what?"

Fate jerked up, blushing madly. Nanoha was tempted to laugh but held back to enter her room with downcast. She found that part of the blonde adorable, but sometimes it was frustrating, as it had been at the time she didn't know Fate's feeling toward her —_because apparently not even the own girl was sure—_ and she didn't had a good time until she ended up confessing to her, because if she waited for Fate to decided…

"Nanoha…?" the blonde asked, approaching the bed where Nanoha was already getting into "What do you mean?"

"Seriously, I can't believe you haven't noticed" Nanoha snorted, crossing her arms, looking dejected.

"Uhmm… What are we talking about?" she questioned dubious, sitting beside her with an apologetic smile.

"Although I think not even Vivio herself had noticed until now" Nanoha said thoughtfully, "but her attitudes with Ein-chan" she stared at her "don't say anything to you?"

Fate refrained from shaking her head; the look of Nanoha was a clear call to reflect on those words. She turned and stared at the ceiling, contemplating the meaning they could have. An image of her daughter and Einhart appeared, she recalled from the day she introduced the girl to them to now, how cheerful she was when talking about her, the gestures, glances, smiles, blushes… She widened her eyes in surprise and turned to look at the copper, stunned.

"You don't mean that…?" snapped without being able to finish the sentence. "No way… that would be… How not realize before?"

"Nyahaha… Do you see now how clueless you are?" Nanoha laughed. "I think that in that way Vivio is like you."

"B-but that… then… My little Vivio… Einhart is older than her and…" she couldn't string a coherent sentence, while her brow furrowed.

"Relax, Fate-chan," she said smiling gently "Ein-chan is a good girl, you know that."

"Yes, but…" Fate pouted, she knew it and couldn't refute that. Nanoha smiled comically.

"Well, I think it's… I dunno, _precise_." Fate looked at her curiously. "Hayate-chan must have commented before," she locked their eyes "these two remind me of us.

"Us?" Fate raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Vivio and Ein-chan…" she chuckled. "Somehow, when I saw Ein-chan, I knew that Vivio would fall for her, for someone who is like the person she most admires" she smiled.

"Uh?" she titled her head frowning.

"You!" she laughed again, "Einhart-chan is just like you, Fate-chan" Nanoha smiled seeing the blush of the other. "Vivio adores you and she put her eyes in someone who was like her amazing Fate-mama… I don't think she did it purposely though nyahaha."

"…!" Fate blushed surprised. She opened her mouth a few times, without result. At the end she looked away and said, almost in a whisper: "W-well, if it is she… I think it's fine."

Nanoha saw Fate's cheeks and ears bright red. She couldn't help laughing and hugged her. "Fate-chan is so cute!"

"Na-Nanoha!" she exclaimed embarrassed. Nanoha began to tickle her and soon both fell lying in bed laughing. The Instructor lying in Fate's chest, hugging her while the blonde stroked her hair, with a calm smile on their faces.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" Nanoha asked, widening her smile and sitting to look at her.

"How could I forget?" the blonde replied, returning the gesture.

"Since the beginning…?" Her smile became amused. Fate blushed immediately, making Nanoha chuckle. "You were so nervous that you kissed my nose."

"…!" Fate opened her mouth in a silent gasp, straightened up all red. "That-! It's because it was the first time and y-you told me to close my eyes!"

"Of course, if not it would have killed the magic!" she refuted half pouting, but was enjoying teasing her wife.

"B-but I was nervous and… I couldn't see where I was going and…" she mumbled almost in a whisper "And then you totally crashed my teeth!"

"Wah! Th-that was…!" It was Nanoha's turn to blush "I was nervous too!" she exclaimed, separating from her. "And of course it also was my first time… It couldn't be helped!"

Fate laughed softly, stroked Nanoha's cheek with the back of her right hand looking at her with affection and touched their foreheads together with a cute smile. "Of course, but we improve after that, right?" she said gently. Nanoha smiled tenderly.

"Yeah…" she closed her eyes for a moment. "That time was something like now…"

_It all started with a shy but determined "kiss me" from Nanoha, she was considerably flushed to ask, but Fate got a pepper color hearing it. The blonde swallowed hard and approached, shaky and insecure. When her hand brushed Nanoha's cheek, she flinched and pulled away, causing the same reaction in the blonde. _

_Nanoha took a hand to her chest trying to control her heartbeat and breathing, seeing her so close, seeing her burgundy look getting closer, she felt she was out of air and that her heart would jump out her chest. She apologized and asked her to close her eyes this time._

"_B-but that way I can't see where I go…"_

"_Fate-chan, close your eyes. Please" she added thinking it had sounded very demanding._

_The blonde did as ordered. Nanoha guided her trembling hands to her cheeks to indicate a direction to follow. Fate swallowed again, she had no idea how she could be salivating so much and feel her throat dry at the same time, besides her stomach was so queasy she felt sick… To that point her nerves could affect her? Please, all she asked was not to throw up, not in her first kiss, not to Nanoha, please, please… She could feel she was getting close, the heat radiating from the auburn girl told her, her breath, her scent… She was close, a little more and she would make it… please, let her stomach to calm down, do not let her faint, it was all she asked… Maybe she should ask for a little more aim._

_Fate felt her trembling lips touched smooth skin, but not as smooth as she thought it would be, it was rather hard? A few strands of hair tickled her nose and she opened her eyes to meet Nanoha's forehead. She blinked a few times and realized that what she had kissed weren't exactly the lips of her now girlfriend. She pulled away like a spring and now all her jaw trembled as she opened and closed her mouth trying to say something, completely red with widened eyes. Nanoha, meanwhile, had been left with stretched lips and a look of complete surprise._

_Fate was almost an apologetic mess when she managed to find her voice. Nanoha giggled nervously, almost hysterical, and in a fit of madness she decided to take charge of the matter, but the result was no much better; without notice, she took the blonde –who was still apologizing– of the shirt and pulled her closer while she leaned forward, silencing any word by crashing their mouths abruptly, causing a cracking sound when their teeth hit. They parted instantly, covering their faces with both hands, looking at opposite directions with pained expression._

_Gradually they were turning to find their gazes. None of them knew who was the first to puff –maybe it was both– and then burst out laughing. Laugh that died while they got closer till leave their foreheads together. Both sighed, causing a shudder in the other's body, and gazed fondly._

_Fate stroked her cheek with the back of her hand and smiled the most beautiful smile Nanoha had ever seen, she wasn't so nervous anymore… at least she didn't feel panic of doing it wrong, not because they had already got off on the wrong foot but because when she got lost in Nanoha's eyes, she found that they were filled with a love as intense as hers. Also she could see the fear, note that she had trouble breathing and see the beautiful blush on her face. Her heart was still beating hasty, but not threatening to escape through the mouth and she wasn't trembling like a jelly anymore. She felt she should say something, but couldn't find the words, she felt that any sound could ruin the moment, so they just stared for a moment that seemed eternal, with cherry blossoms dancing around, guided by the wind._

_It was perfect. Just the two of them. They loved each other. Nothing else could matter._

_Fate went to brush their lips again. A graze so soft that they hardly touched, but an electric shock furrowed their backs. They opened their eyes and smiled, making their lips brush again. Nanoha mirrored Fate gesture and put a hand on her cheek, to meet their lips over again in another touch soft and short but deep and intense for both. To that kiss followed two more, each a little longer than the last, until they melted into a tight hug. Nanoha tangled her hands in Fate's hair and the blonde took hers to her lover's waist. Following what she believed was instinct, the auburn haired girl squeezed gently Fate's bottom lip to ask her to open barely her mouth and allow Nanoha access, but she surprised when she got more than that and Fate's tongue came out to her encounter. The first time their tongues touched, both shuddered and parted slightly. _

_They looked at each other with and amused smile and giggled at their lack of experience, but they knew it didn't matter so much when they kissed again._

_Their first kiss had been shy and shaky and incredibly special. So much that no matter how many times they repeat it each of them would be like the first, as a new first kiss, every time._

And it still felt the same years later: as sweet as the first time, two hearts meeting, two women loving each other.

After pulled apart they embraced, Nanoha resting her head on Fate's neck, and they smiled with all the love they felt, that seemed unable to stop increasing over the years, every day, every time their eyes met.

"You know, Fate-chan?"

"Hm?"

"They say that the first kiss is given with the look" Nanoha said raising her head to see Fate. "I gave mine the first time our eyes met" she continued fondly "and keep giving it every time I find your eyes on me."

Fate blushed madly and her heart went crazy before the infinitely loving and warm look of Nanoha, whose words overwhelmed her to the point of leaving her speechless.

"Since when you become so cheesy?" she teased with a playful smile.

It was Nanoha's turn to blush and frown embarrassed.

"Mou! Stupid Fate-chan!" she whined "You're ruining the mome-!"

Nanoha's claim died in her throat as Fate, unexpectedly, took her face and kissed her. The Instructor was so startled that it took her a while to react, but soon found herself returning the kiss with the same need.

"I love you" Fate whispered with her forehead resting on her lover's.

Nanoha sighed, savoring the blonde's breath caressing her face while she said those words. She wanted to smile, but instead, before Fate's loving look –_who was smiling tenderly at her_– she pouted, frowning. The Enforcer blinked surprised and confused.

"This time I'll not forgive you only with that, Fate-chan" she said in mock anger.

"Huh?"

"You always do that" she snorted, crossing her arms. "You tease me when I'm being serious and the you do… and say… And with that you make me forget!"

"But it works, right?" she chuckled at her cute expression.

"This time no!"

"Come on, Nanoha" Fate hugged her again, but she resisted.

"No" she huffed stubbornly.

"Nanohaaa~" Fate nuzzled in her neck, purring.

"I s-said no" she insisted, stubborn, although she had to hold her breath.

"I love you" Fate said again kissing gently her cheek. "I love you" repeated kissing her nose. "I love you lots" she kissed her eyebrow. Nanoha allowed Fate to do what she wanted, relaxing her face unconsciously. "I love you more than anything" Fate finished, only inches apart from her lips, but despite Nanoha's expectation, she went to kiss her head.

Fate pulled apart with a radiant smile, before the incredulous look of the auburn haired, which had trouble controlling her breathing and heart while the blonde was doing those delicate and tender ministrations.

"Do you love me?" she put on her best puppy face, imaginary ears included, making Nanoha melt.

"Mou, Fate-chan!"

Fate gave thanks that they were on the bed and that it was huge, because Nanoha tackled her making her fell backwards and bounce on the mattress, immediately capturing her lips in a passionate and deep kiss. Fate could hardly begin to return it when her wife moved away to fill her face with kisses, occasionally returning to her lips.

While the Instructor played with her earlobe, Fate chuckled remembering what Hayate had told Vivio and she came to her own conclusion.

The perfect kiss, for her, was in which two people, without a word, said "I love you" to each other.

"FATE-CHAN, I LOVE YOU!" the auburn woman exclaimed enthusiastic, happy, beaming. All what her Nanoha was.

She couldn't help laughing at that with glee. Sure, it wasn't necessary to say it, but sometimes it wasn't bad to hear it.

* * *

**And That's All Folks!**

Ok, I made this in a hurry so I apologize for the many mistakes and/or typos that it probably has, I'll check it later with the others. So even though I cried blood to have it on time (I think I'm still on time) it's still my favorite one. I hope you has enjoyed and thanks for keep reading till now :)

I also have to thanks my loyal assistant for helping me getting to this point, I already own him a beer, firstborn, a bride and probably my soul, but I wouldn't make it without him xD

And thanks for all of you who had reviewed, puted this on favorite and stuff 3

I feel fulfilled, but I don't think I'll be translating anything any time soon. If that time ever comes, see you then!


End file.
